The New Pretender
by Raven36
Summary: Jarod has to save a new pretender before she destroys his life
1. Default Chapter

THE NEW PRETENDER

Chapter One:

It was in the middle of June when all the flowers are still in bloom and the trees are changing for the fall. It is a nice warm sunny day and you see people walking their dogs, bike riding, roller skating or just walking. It was a fine day in Shadow Hills, Delaware. It was very quiet and peaceful in this town until it was broken by a scream from one of the houses down the road. 

The house was in nice shape even though it is 30 yrs old. It had yellow aluminum siding and a brick fireplace. It had 4 steps leading up from the driveway to the front door. There were 2 small trees planted in the front yard overlooking the street and they were just beginning to grow. A nice blue cadillac was parked in the driveway and everything looked fine. But, inside the house is another matter.

"What is all the screaming going on?" asked an old lady as she walked into her living room. It was lite up with very pretty standing lamps. The room looked very peaceful with paintings of her husband who has long passed and her children and grandchildren. There was a plant underneath the window overlooking the backyard. And another one overlooking the street hanging. The carpet was made to look like a tapestry. And the couches were the color of deep dark blue. The future were a nice dark finish wood. And there on the floor sat a young 7 yr old girl with pigtails watching the tv when the old lady came walking in. "What is it?" "Grandma, my mommy and daddy are gone!" "What are you talking about?" "Mommy and daddy went on to airplane and now the plane is broken!" The grandma started walking to the tv when she saw the most dreadful site. A plane was broken into 2 pieces on the ground in Kansas. There were no survivors. "Are you sure you're mommy and daddy were on the plane?" "Yes, grandma. Don't you remember seeing them off with me at the airport?" the young girl asked as she looked up at her grandma. "Oh, dear." the grandma said as she looked down at the girl who had tears in her eyes. "Now, I remember. I believe your parents were on that plane. I'm so sorry, Catherine." she said as she knelt down on the floor holding the young girl.

Just as the two started to get calmed down someone busted through the front door and as they looked behind them one of the intruders shot the grandma and the girl was too frightened to run so she just sat there. Then another intruder came in and stood above the girl and looked down. The girl saw terror and hatred in the intruders eyes. Then she was lifted up and was taken out into a black unmarked limo. She looked around and noticed that 2 of the intruders got into the car next to her. As she was sitting in the limo she tried to keep from showing any emotion so that the intruders won't try to kill her. Just as she lifted her head she saw both intruders take their face masks off. One was a young man probably in his early 30s with short brown hair and deep brown eyes that were cold. She looked on the other side of her and saw another man but a slight older with grey hair and a jaw that could kill someone. They both looked at her and then looked out the windows. It was a silent ride to wherever they were taking her. She heard the young man address the driver: "Take us to Blue Cove." "Yes sir, Mr. Lyle." said the driver who was a man. So, the rest of the car trip was made in silence. 

The silence was beginning to get to her and she started to fall asleep but kept making herself wake up. She was tired from all of the playing she did when she went to school and came back to her grandmas. And how she missed her grandma. She kept trying to figure out why they came for her and why they killed her grandma. As she pondered she noticed a great big tan building that stretched for miles. It looked creepy and none inviting but there was nothing that she could say about it. So, they drove in and stopped at the front door. The older man got out and tugged the girl out of the car and brought her up the stairs to the front door. As he opened it, Catherine too one more look behind her to see the sky and everything else and Mr. Lyle as he got out of the car as the older man took her inside the building.

Then Catherine and the older man got into an elevator and he pressed #7 and the doors were just about to close when Mr. Lyle made it into the elevator with them. He stood there and just waited til the doors opened. Catherine looked around and noticed also there was no music so this must be a very secretive building for no music. She heard the ding sounding the seventh floor and the doors opened. She looked out and saw so many people walking around and talking. She saw young kids with no expression on their faces. They didn't even acknowledge her presence. The 2 men brought her in front of a double door that had windows in it but you couldn't look in or out of them. The older man opened the door and they brought Catherine into the room. It was lit up and she noticed a wooden desk in the front behind some windows. She also noticed a roomful of people just talking and then stopped when they walked into the room. There was a young woman sitting behind the desk and she looked up when Catherine came in being escorted by the older man and Mr. Lyle. She got up and walked in front of the desk. She was very beautiful...she had dark brown hair up to her shoulders and dark blue eyes. Her lips were blood red and her suit was the same color as her lips. The skirt she wore was worn halfway up her thighs showing a lot of legs which were held up by six inch black heeled shoes. 

She had her arms crossed and smiled. As they neared the young woman she told the older man who she called "Sam" to let go of her and step away. She looked over at Mr. Lyle and for a minute they just looked at each other. Then Mr. Lyle went and sat down on one of the leather couchs in the room. And "Sam" walked out of the room instructed by the young lady. The brunette lady spoke and her voice was low. "Hi. You must be Catherine. My name is Miss Parker. I hope your ride was very nice." she said as she looked at Catherine then at Mr. Lyle. Mr. Lyle spoke, "well, we did the job. We found the girl and took care of the people she had around her." he said as he smiled. Miss Parker looked down at Catherine and said, "you look exhausted. Why don't you go and sit down here and rest. Here is some water for you." she said as she handed Catherine some very cool water in a plastic cup. As she walked back to her desk she called for an older man over to her. Catherine heard Miss Parker address him as Sydney. She said, "Sydney, I want you to take her under your wing and make her a Pretender. I'm still looking for Jarod but Mr. Raines wants another one. So, I want to leave her in your care." Miss Parker said as she looked at Sydney. Sydney was just about to say something when a bald headed man with an oxygen tank he was wheeling came into the room. Everyone looked and there was shock and horror in their eyes. She heard Miss Parker address him as "Mr. Raines." 

The bald man spoke in a scratchy voice, "She is NOT going with Sydney. There is too much at stake to have him take her. I have someone else in mind that will do better." Miss Parker spoke next, "really, and who would be the BEST person to take the job?" she said as she walked up to him. "Me. I will take her and make her a Pretender that should have been done with Jarod." "You? You can't be the person to train her. You can hardly think let alone act like a man." "Remember, Miss Parker, I did train the young Jarod..." "Yea, that's right. You did...you also drilled lies into his head about Jarod killing the younger Jarod's parents. You, should not even be allowed to train her...you son of a b...." she almost finished when she saw an older man walk through the double doors behind Mr. Raines. "Angel, Mr. Raines is the person that will train the girl. He is the best person and I know how much you want to object but this is how it's going to be." he said firm and looking at Miss Parker. She then looked at Sydney, then the girl and proceeded to walk out when she stopped right next to Mr. Raines. In his right ear she spoke very low so no one could hear, "go ahead and train her. But if you make one wrong move with her, I will be next to you with a gun drawn at your life force." she said as she tapped the oxygen tank. As she said that Mr. Raines skipped breathes from the threat. She then opened the double doors and walked out leaving the older man, Mr. Lyle, Mr. Raines, Sydney and Catherine in the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pretender characters. They belong to MTM, NBC and TNT. No money was involved and no infringements intended. The only characters that I have soul rights to are: Catherine (which has nothing to do with Parker's mother) and Dr. Ryan Stevens.

THE NEW PRETENDER

Chapter Two:

Inside The Centre...

The next day, started the training with Catherine. Mr. Raines took her down to one of the sublevels to do the training and made sure no one bothered them. For the next 6 months Mr. Raines fed Catherine sim after sim after sim and made her become one of the most dangerous Pretenders that will walk the face of the planet. And he had even gone as far as disiplining her with no food if she didn't do something right. He would also have her beaten by one of his sweepers if she showed any emotion and if she didn't want to do something he would threaten to kill her. But he never did. Catherine learned many different things and many different identities. She found out who is bad and who is good. She was even taught that Jarod is an evil man and that he has taken Mr. Raines' 11yr old son Jarod from him. He wants his son back and the evil man, Jarod. After 6 months of this training, Mr. Raines tested Catherine on it to see what she learned and being a Pretender she learned very quickly. He also trained her on using weapons, which Sydney would never have trained Jarod to use. And with all the training, Mr. Raines never once noticed a tiny camera hidden in the room watching every little thing that happens. And the same thing is being played on a computer in a dark room with none other than Miss Parker, Sydney and the computer geek Broots. They could not believe their eyes at what they were seeing. It crushed Miss Parker's heart when she saw what Mr. Raines did to the little girl. She felt sorry for that little girl and wanted to do something but her father would not let anyone get near to Mr. Raines and Catherine.

Miss Parker spoke,"I can't believe that he could be so heartless." she said as she got up from the chair and walked away.

She turned around when Sydney spoke to her, "Parker, where are you going?" he said in his Belgium accent.

"I'm going to get a drink. I can't watch any more of this cruelty to children." she said as she looked at Sydney. Sydney could tell that this upset her very much but he didn't do anything to comfort her. So, she left the room and closed the door.

In the Centre hallway...

As she got into the hallway she leaned against the wall and put her face in her hands. Then, she walked to her own room and sat down on the bed. She then laid down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. When she got up a few minutes later, a picture caught her eye. It was a picture of her when she was a little baby and her mother, and everyone tells her she looks just like her mother. She was holding baby Miss Parker and she just stood there with tears in her eyes trying to think about what her mother would do in this situation. And she knew the answer to it cause it killed her mother many years ago.

In Broots office...

Down in Broots' office, Sydney and Broots were busy looking through files after files on Catherine but came up with nothing. Broots was busy looking on the computer when the phone rang. They both looked at each other and then Sydney walked over to the phone laying on the desk. He took a deep breath and sighed before he answered it.

After 4 rings he pressed answer and a man with a low voice spoke, "Hello, Sydney."

"Hello, Jarod. How are you?" asked Sydney happily.

"Doing great here. I'm having a great time with the clone. It didn't even take long for my mom and my sister to get used to him." he said, as he looked at his younger self playing with a pet Doberman dog.

"That is great to here. How is your family?" asked Sydney.

"They are doing fine. My mom and sister are happy to finally have the family back together except of course, Kyle. Everyone misses him very much and I had to explain to my clone about Kyle." Jarod said as he walked away from his younger self. He walked over to a window and looked out and noticed his mom and dad and Emily were outside sitting in the sunlight. He walked outside to where his family was sitting. "It's great to not have to worry about the Centre...though I am surprised that no one has come after me. What's the deal?" he asked as he walked outside to be with the other family members.

"Well, we have a new project at the Centre." said Sydney.

"What new project?" asked Jarod. There was silence on the other end, and Jarod looked over at his dad who had a worried look on his face. "Sydney, what new project?" Jarod was getting a little testy.

"Mr. Raines...has made a new Pretender. But this one is NOT like the others. She is more dangerous than any of the Pretenders we have had." Sydney said slowly.

"You've GOT to be kidding. Does Miss Parker know about this?" Jarod asked.

"Yes, she does and she wants to rescue her but she can't." said Sydney.

"Why not?" asked Jarod.

"Mr. Parker won't let anyone near Mr. Raines and the girl." said Sydney sadly.

"So, he has finally managed to make another one. What is her name?" Jarod asked.

"Her name is Catherine. She is very gifted and she could do a lot of good but because of Raines...she has been trained to hunt, kill and destroy everyone and everything in her path. If he lets her loose you MUST be very careful 'cause he is telling her about you and your clone." said Sydney.

Then Jarod asked, "How old is she?"

"Well, she just turned 13. Her mind is more adult like and easier to control. She'll do whatever Mr Raines or anyone here in the Centre tells her to do." said Sydney.

"So what should I do? I don't know if I want to go back to the Centre." Jarod said, as he saw the look on his dad's face.

"Well, I'm still here if you decide to help out." Sydney said.

"Alright, Sydney...I'll let you know." and they both hung up.

In the backyard at the Russell home...

After he got off the phone, Major Charles looked at Jarod, "What's wrong, son?"

Jarod looks down and then looks at his dad, "Raines, has made another project."

"Another project? You mean another Pretender."asked his father who was a little shocked.

"Yea, that is what I mean. That was Sydney I was just talking to and he is telling me that Raines has been training this young Pretender. He trained her so well, she hunts, kills and destroys everyone and everything. She will be after me and my clone." as he said that he saw the look on his mom and Emily's faces.

His mom got up and walked over to Jarod, "Please Jarod...don't go back there. We just got you back, I can't bear not having you around anymore even though we have your clone."

"I know mom." he said as he hugged her. "But I have to help her. She is being subjected to the same thing that I have been subject to. And besides, Catherine Parker would do the same thing." as he said that he saw a tear running down his mother's face. She held a tight grip on his arm and wouldn't let him go.

"Please, Jarod. Don't go. I know you want to help her but maybe this is just the way it should be. Please, I'm afraid we won't ever see you again." said a scared Margaret.

As Jarod pulled his mom's grip from his arms he said, "Mom, don't worry. I will be coming back along with Catherine. I won't let them subject her mind to hateful things." he said as he walked over to his sister.

"Jarod, do you have to go? I don't want you to go. I just got used to having you around." says Emily sadly.

"I know, Emily...but there is nothing I can do. Eventually, all of this will be over with for good. But for now, I have to help save any and all the Pretenders that are made from the Centre." he gave Emily a kiss on her cheek and they both hugged.

As he was about to walk away, Major Charles spoke to him, "Well, I know nothing that I can say will make you stay. So, all I will say is that I admire your courage to help another person out. And if you need any help you know where you can find me. I'll be here with your mom and Emily and the clone when you come back." as he said this both Jarod and Major Charles had tears coming down their cheeks. They both hugged and watched as Jarod walked to the back door and he walked past his clone. And out the front door to his car.

As he was just about to get in his clone came out saying, "Jarod, where are you going? Can I come with?"

Jarod looked at him and smiled then said, "Go back inside and stay with our family. I will be back. I have some matters to take care of." he said.

But the clone didn't move and said, "But, why can't I come with you? I can help you. I won't be in the way."

Jarod walked over to him and kneeled down looking into the clone's eyes and said, "I know that...but you are TOO precious to this family. You are to stay here and help with the family. Understand?" The clone sighed and nodded.

Jarod smiled and gave him a hug saying, "Now go inside and stay there." He walked over to his car and saw his clone rush inside and stand by the window. Jarod got into his car and drove away...not looking back.

In Broots office...

Back in Broots' office, Broots and Sydney are still watching the computer and seeing more things that Raines is doing to Catherine. As they were watching, Miss Parker walked into the room. "Watching porno again?" she said as she looked at Broots and then at Sydney.

"No, just updates on the Raines project." said Sydney.

"What has happened? Anything new?" Miss Parker asked.

"Well, it appears that Catherine is finished with her training and Raines is preparing to let her go out into the world."said Broots.

"You're kidding...Is he serious Sydney?" asked a shocked Miss Parker.

"I'm...afraid...it is serious."said an unhappy Sydney.

"I can't believe this...my job is getting jepordized by a younger Raines."she said as she pulled a cigarette out of her pocket and lit it.

"What are you talking about?" Broots asked as he looked up from the computer screen.

"What I'm talking about, twit, is that Catherine is taking over my job of finding Jarod. My father has ordered me away from Jarod and the clone." she said as she took another puff from her cigarette. She turned around to face Sydney, "well, I wonder what your lab rat will think when he finds out about Catherine." she said as she turned away and started walking away slowly.

"Well, Jarod already knows." as Sydney said that he saw her turn around and looked at him.

"He knows?" Sydney nodded his head. She then smiled, "well, maybe my job is not over after all." she said as she turned and started walking towards the door.

As she left, Broots looked up from his screen again and looked at Sydney, "what did she mean by that?"

"What she means is trouble." says Sydney.

"Well, why don't you call him and tell him?"Broots asked.

"Cause I already told him to call me and say if he will do it or not." Sydney said as he walked out of the room leaving Broots alone with his computer.

Miss Parker's room...

As Sydney was walking the hallways he happened to pass by Miss Parker's room. He opened it to find Miss Parker pacing the floor. She was talking to herself and taking puff after puff of her cigarette. She never even noticed Sydney was watching her. His voice startled her, "Parker, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm thinking." she said as she crushed another cigarette next to 2 other butts. She then sat on the end of the bed and put her face in her hands. Sydney didn't wait for her to ask him to come in...he just walked in and closed the door. He sat next to her on the bed and noticed for the 1st time a beautiful diamond ring was on her left middle finger.

"I see you have your mother's ring on." she looked up at him and then at the ring,

"yea. It helps me think. It's almost like I have her here and she is trying to tell me what I should do. What do you think I should do?"asked Miss Parker.

"Well, I would go with your gut instinct." Sydney said.

"Well, my gut instinct wants me to kill Raines. But, if I stop this what will I have to loose? They can't kill me cause I already died once."said Miss Parker.

"Please don't remind me. I can't think of ever loosing you again." he said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"You know, when I went to Catherine's room and talked to her I couldn't believe how innocent and peaceful she was. Her parents brought her up very well. It was a shame with what happened to her."said Miss Parker.

"Yes Parker it was. I bet it was hard to bring down their plane. Knowing that her parents were in there and she would be left an orphan."said Sydney.

"That was the whole point. But, now my conscience is telling me to help her out but I don't know if I have the strength to stand up against my father." as she said that she got some liquor and poured some into a glass halfway. She then proceeded to drink it and didn't get very far with it when all of a sudden she started feeling faint. Sydney noticed it but didn't get there in time as she fell to the floor unconscious.

Sydney put a pillow under her head and ran to get her phone which was on her dresser. He dialed a fellow doctor and told him that he will be bringing a patient in that was very important. After he hung up he went downstairs to Broots and told him what has happened and that he is taking Miss Parker to the hospital.

At the hospital...

When Sydney arrived at the hospital his doctor friend was waiting outside for him. He parked the car and jumped out . He went over to the passenger door, opened it and took Miss Parker out of the car. "Sydney, is this the patient?" he said as he looked from Miss Parker to Sydney.

"Yes." said Sydney as he held Miss Parker.

"Ok, Let's get her in a room." So, they both went inside the hospital and in one of the empty rooms on the bottom level and Sydney carried Miss Parker to the bed. He laid her down and stood back. The doctor took blood samples from her arm and then got her comfortable. He then left Miss Parker and Sydney alone. Sydney found a chair and sat next to Miss Parker's bed for 3 hours. The doctor came back a little after 3 hours. He had bad news from the way that the doctor looked.

"Well, I had a sinking feeling about this. But, Miss Parker was poisoned." the doctor said.

"Poisoned? What was she poisoned by?" Sydney asked stunned.

"Well, it looks like a poisonous plant ended up in her stomach. It is not deadly but she is weak and has some difficulty in breathing. You brought her here in time so that we can get rid of the poison and she will be able to leave in a few days." said the doctor.

"Thank you, doctor Stevens." says a relieved Sydney.

"Sydney, you know you can call me, Ryan. We have known each other for years." said Dr. Stevens.

"Well, thank you anyway, Ryan." he gave Ryan a hand shake and Ryan left the room. Sydney went and sat down in the chair and closed his eyes. After an hour he opened his eyes when he heard a voice. It was coming from Miss Parker.

"Sydney, what happened? Why am I in a hospital?" she said in a soft voice.

"You were poisoned. I got you here and my friend was able to get all of the poison washed out of your system." said Sydney softly.

"Thank you, Sydney" she said and then fell back asleep.

"Your welcome, Miss Parker" and then he too closed his eyes and slept.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pretender characters. They belong to MTM, NBC and TNT. No money was involved and no infringements intended. The only characters that I have soul right are: Catherine (which has nothing to do with Parker's mother) and a black sweeper named Robert.

The New Pretender

Chapter Three

Back at the Centre...

The next day Miss Parker was released from the hospital because she didn't want to be in there anymore. Sydney brought her back to the Centre. She was greeted by her brother Mr. Lyle, Broots and Mr. Raines. She looked tired and not as beautiful as she was before. She was pale and thin. And she looked tired like she'd just woken up from sleep. She was happy to be back at the Centre cause she didn't like hospitals very much. As, the greeting party started to break up, Mr. Raines made a statement to Miss Parker that made Sydney and Broots turn around.

"Miss Parker, you should watch yourself. You don't want anything to happen to you like it did to your mother." He said glaring at Miss Parker. Miss Parker was taller than Mr. Raines so she straightened herself a little more to make herself even taller.

She looked at Mr. Raines and said in a chilling voice, "Don't threaten me about my mother. I don't know who killed her but I will find out and when I do that person will have to answer to me." And then she turned and walked away with Sydney and Broots while Mr. Raines looked on.

Miss Parker came down the stairs to Broots office and saw Sydney and Broots looking at the computer screen. When she came walking up to them both Sydney and Broots looked up and noticed that Miss Parker was looking as beautiful as she has always. Her face was back to the tan color and she didn't look tired. She stopped next to Sydney and just stood there.

Sydney was the first to speak, "Parker, are you ok?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? I was poisoned by someone." Miss Parker said aggrivated.

"I understand." said Sydney. She looked at Sydney and then at Broots.

"Is there a way to see if there was a camera in my room the night I was poisoned?" asked Miss Parker.

"Let me check." Broots said. A minute later Broots found a DSA showing Miss Parker's room and it was dark. Broots was able to lighten the picture so that they could see a figure. Miss Parker wanted him to lighten it more. So, he was able to lighten it about 4 times to reveal a young girl. It was Catherine. Catherine was searching in the room and found the liquor bottle. She opened it, looked around and pulled a small flask from her pocket. She then unscrewed the cap and poured the liquid into the liquor bottle. Miss Parker noticed that after Catherine emptied the flask, she had Broots freeze the DSA. The freezed frame was showing Catherine turning around and walking out. All three noticed there was no expression on Catherine's face which frightened them.

Miss Parker straightened and spoke, "That monster tried to kill me."

"She is NOT a monster." Sydney said.

"Well, whatever you want to call her, she tried to kill me." said Miss Parker.

"Well, there actually wasn't that much to kill you, just made you sick." Sydney said and wished that he hadn't.

"It doesn't matter how much she put in there. What does matter is that she tried to kill me." Then Miss Parker turned around and left the room. Sydney and Broots didn't know there was someone else in the room with them.

Mr. Raines room...

There was a knock on the door and someone opened it. It was one of the sweepers. There at the back of the room was Mr. Raines sitting in a chair with the oxygen tank next to him. As he looked up he saw Catherine walking into the room straight towards him. She stopped a foot away from him. He looked at her and she looked at him. She noticed anger in his eyes.

When he spoke, his voice sent chills up her spine. "Catherine, you disobeyed my command."

"Sir, what did I do wrong?" Catherine asked.

"I told you to put all of the poison in the liquor bottle. The amount that I gave you should have killed Miss Parker. But she is here and getting on my nerves." said an upset Mr Raines

"I'm sorry, sir. I won't mess up next time." she said.

"No, you won't mess up. Cause the next time that you mess up this is what is going to happen...Robert." As Mr. Raines said that a young black man walked up to Catherine and slapped her across the face. She fell down from the impact and touched her face. As she pulled it away she noticed blood on her fingers. She got up and turned around to face Mr. Raines. "Remember, Catherine, next time."

"Yes sir." said a very hurtful Catherine.

"You may leave." said an angry Mr Raines. She turned around and the same sweeper who invited her in, opened the door as she walked out. Catherine, walked briskly to her room and when she reached it, she opened the door and shut it. Then she went to sit on her bed and touched her face again and felt that it was getting hot. Tears started welling up in her eyes and she tried to keep them from flowing from her eyes. She has never been hit before like this. She couldn't stop herself and she cried. She laid down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Back in Broots' room...

In Broots office, both Sydney and Broots heard a noise in the corner by the doorway. They stood up and walked to the corner and they watched as a site showed itself. It was Jarod. He stood before Sydney and Broots.

"It is good to see you, Jarod." said a surprised Sydney.

"Yea, it's been a while since I've been here last." Jarod said as he looked around.

"Jarod, what are you doing here? You'll get caught." Broots said as he looked at Jarod.

"Well, that's the reason why I'm here. Sydney." said Jarod.

"Catherine." said Sydney.

"Correct. Tell me a little about Catherine." said Jarod as he looked at Sydney, but Broots spoke.

"Well, Catherine is 13 now. Her parents were killed in a plane crash. And her grandmother was killed. She was kidnapped and brought here. Mr. Raines has been training her to become another Pretender." said Broots quickly.

"Thank you, Broots." said Sydney.

"Sydney, what is going on with Miss Parker?" Jarod asked.

"Miss Parker was poisoned a few days ago." As he said that Jarod's eyes lit up with a shocked expression.

"She is alright?" asked Jarod.

"Yea, she is fine and back to her usual self again. And we found out who the person was responsible." said Sydney.

"Who?" asked Jarod.

"Catherine." Sydney said.

"Now, why would Catherine do something like that? That would be risky." Jarod asked.

"Well, Mr. Raines probably told her to go do it. And she did." said Broots.

"That is true, Broots." Sydney said as he looked at Broots. Then he turned around and looked at Jarod.

"How is your clone?" asked Sydney.

"He is doing fine. My family took him in like they have known him for years." Jarod said.

"That is good." said Sydney.

"Yea." said Jarod. As they were talking they walked over to the computer and put more DSA's in. Each one showed different things that Mr. Raines had Catherine do. There were a few pretends where Jarod remembers them from his youth. But this time it wasn't made to help people...but to kill people.

"I can't believe this. He is making an innocent young girl become a killer." said Jarod.

"Well, not just a killer but a tracker." Sydney said as he looked back at Jarod.

"A tracker? Oh, you mean tracking me." He said, with a voice as cold as steel.

"Yes. They are still after you but this time I don't think you will be able to get away." As he said that, they heard a noise in the air vent above them and saw something drop on the ground. Jarod went to pick it up and looked up to see Angelo looking down at him through the vent. Jarod brought the DSA over to Broots and put it in the computer. It showed a room with Mr. Raines at the far end. They saw Catherine walk into the room and stand before Mr. Raines. They could not believe what they were hearing.

computer flashback

"Catherine, you disobeyed my command." said an angry Mr Raines.

"Sir, what did I do wrong?" Catherine said.

"I told you to put all of the liquid in the liquor bottle. The amount that I gave you should have killed Miss Parker. But she is here and getting on my nerves." said an angry Mr Raines.

"I'm sorry, sir. I won't mess up next time." Catherine said.

"No, you won't mess up. Cause the next time you mess up this is what is going to happen. Robert." And then Jarod, Sydney and Broots saw the young black man slap Catherine across the face. The slap made Jarod jump. They could not believe what they just witnessed.

"I can't believe this. I'm getting her out of here." He said as he started walking away. Sydney turned around.

"Jarod, you can't just take her. Remember she is Raines now. So, he will be keeping a watchful eye on her." said Sydney.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to block his vision." Jarod said as he turned around and walked out of the room.

Catherine's room...

Miss Parker was walking through one of the many hallways and as she passed a door she heard small light sobs coming from behind the door. So, she decided to see who was sobbing. As she opened the door she noticed that no light was on. She flicked a switch and looked around. To her amazement the room looked exactly like Jarod's old room. She moved closer in the room and looked to her left and on the bed was Catherine. She sat up and held her knees to her chest. She was making the small sobs. So, Miss Parker was about to leave when she noticed that Catherine was not playing. So, she closed the door and walked over to the bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and touched Catherine's left shoulder. Catherine moved slowly away from Miss Parker and still not looking at her. Miss Parker looked at her and then took her right index finger and lifted Catherine's face. She was in shock at the site. There on the left cheek was a big bruise. It was a light shade of black and blue. The slap wasn't too hard. Miss Parker noticed the tears streaming down Catherine's face. At that moment, Miss Parker felt sorry for the young girl. She started calming Catherine down by lightly stroking her back. The sobs died down and now all that Catherine was left with were dried tear stains and red eyes.

Miss Parker spoke, "What happened, Catherine?"

"I ran into a door." she lied. Mr. Raines taught Catherine well, to tell lies about whatever happened to her.

"I don't believe that a door could do something like that to your face." She said. She tried to touch it but Catherine slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch it. Please, go away. Leave me alone." As Catherine said that, she laid down on the bed. Miss Parker figured that meant for her to leave. So, she got up and looked at Catherine. Then, opened the door and left the room. Catherine, watched as Miss Parker left and started to smile. Then she fell asleep.

In the Centre...

The next morning, there was word that Jarod was in Delaware. So, Miss Parker took her team of sweepers and went searching for Jarod. Mr. Lyle was supposed to follow Miss Parker but decided to hang back and precedded to walk to Mr. Raines room. He knocked and a sweeper opened the door. Mr. Lyle walked in and went to Mr. Raines.

"Where is the girl?" Mr. Raines asked.

"She is still in her room." Mr. Lyle said as he looked at Mr. Raines.

"Good. Let's get her out of her room and try her out. Maybe she can tell us where Jarod is hiding."

Mr. Raines said as he got up from his chair and started pulling the oxygen tank with him. They both headed down to Catherine's room where whe was still sleeping. Mr. Raines opened the door and turned the lights on. Catherine jumped to her feet and waited patiently for instructions.

Mr. Raines looked at her and then said, "Go, to the laboratory. We are going to look for Jarod."

"Yes, sir." said Catherine. They walked into the laboratory and she noticed some chairs were in a circle. Mr. Raines pointed to the chairs and told her to go sit in one of them. She did as she was instructed. Then, Mr. Raines handed Catherine a piece of clothing which once belonged to Jarod. There was a little secret that no one knew about Catherine. If she touched something of someone's she could tell you how that person is feeling and where that person is at this moment. So, she sat there and carefully examined the cloth. Mr. Raines and Mr. Lyle sat on the chairs in front of her. She then closed her eyes.

She sat there for a minute when she started speaking. "Jarod, is...he is in a roomful of people."

"A school, maybe?" asked Mr. Lyle.

"It has a lot of death hanging around." said Catherine.

Everyone was quiet until Mr. Lyle spoke, "A hospital. Can you see what hospital?"

"It is...it is...it's Dearborn Hospital." After that, Mr. Lyle got up and Mr Raines got up to talk when Mr Raines noticed Catherine slouching. She looked like she was ready to fall off the chair.

"What's wrong with Catherine?" said Mr Raines as he looked at Mr. Lyle. They both looked at Catherine and Mr. Lyle ran to her aid as she collapsed on the floor. Catherine, had her eyes closed and was getting hot. Mr. Raines looked at Mr. Lyle and spoke, "Get a doctor. I don't want anything to happen to her." Mr. Lyle walked out of the room and dialed his cellphone for a doctor.

Searching for Jarod...

Miss Parker was busy searching for Jarod that she didn't notice that Mr. Lyle was not with her. When after 3 hours searching, did she finally notice he was not with her. She started to get upset and remembered what the doctor once told her when she was chasing Jarod. He told her to take it easy cause the ulcer could come back and she could bleed to death. So, she decided to calm down. She turned her car around and started to drive back to the Centre. Right behind a brick building as Miss Parker passed was Jarod in black clothing covering all of this body except his face. He watched as she drove past and ran into the back alley. He, went and changed into a doctor uniform. His name is DR. JAROD KNIGHT. He brushed himself off and hailed a cab. He told the cab driver to take him to Dearborn Hospital. The cabby agreed and drove him to the hospital.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pretender characters. They belong to MTM, NBC and TNT. No money was involved and no infringements intended. The only characters that I have soul right to are: Catherine (which has nothing to do with Parker's mother), Dr Rich Young, Nurse Williams,

THE NEW PRETENDER

Chapter Four:

In the Centre...

A doctor was at a bedside and was taking a pulse, tempature and making sure that person is doing ok. It is Catherine's bedside. At the foot of her bed is standing Mr. Raines. He is watching every move the doctor is making to find out what happened. After an hour of examining Catherine the doctor took off his stethescope and looked at Mr. Raines. He walked over to him and took his arm walking a little from Catherine.

The doctor spoke first, "Mr. Raines, has Catherine been around any detergents, poisons, or toxins?"

"Not that I know of. Why?" Mr. Raines asked.

"Well, Catherine has been poisoned very badly. If no one had caught her and called me she could have died." When the doctor said that Mr. Raines sat down on one of the chairs in the bedroom.

"I have a suggestion but I want to run it by you first before I do anything." asked the doctor.

"What is the suggestion, doctor?" Mr. Raines asked confused.

"Well, I don't know if you will agree to this. But I was going to suggest taking Catherine to the hospital and running some tests and getting her stomach pumped." said the doctor.

"That is out of the question, doctor. She is NOT leaving this building. You will perform everything here." said an aggitated Mr Raines.

"How can I? I don't have my medical kit and I cannot take any of the machines that can do the job." The doctor looked at Mr. Raines but Mr. Raines was staring at him coldly. Then Mr. Lyle walked into the room and pulled Mr. Raines aside.

He said to Mr. Raines, "We should just let the doctor take her to the hospital. If she doesn't get any help...she will die." Then, Mr. Raines looked at Mr. Lyle then they looked at the doctor.

Mr. Raines said to Mr. Lyle, "Can we trust him?"

"Don't worry...I trust him. I have worked with him for a long long time." said Mr Lyle.

"Ok. You better hope that we can trust him." Then, Mr. Raines walked out of the door.

Mr. Lyle, looked back at his doctor friend, "So, Rich. What hospital are you taking her?"

"I'm taking her to Dearborn. There she will be treated by a Dr. Knight." said Dr Young.

"Ok. Thanks Rich. How long will it take for her to get better?" Mr Lyle asked.

"Well, that depends on how bad the poison was that got into her system. It could be from a few days to a week or two weeks. But, I would have to say Catherine will probably stay in the hospital for at least 3 days."

"Ok. Thanks again, Rich." He then shook hands with the doctor.

"Your welcome, Lyle." said Dr. Young.

At Dearborn Hospital...

At the hospital...the nurses and doctors were dealing with their patients when Dr. Rich Young came in with Catherine. He put her in a wheelchair and asked the nurse at the desk, "Is there a room that is free?"

"Uh, let's see...room 15 is still available. You can take that room."said the nurse.

"Thanks." Then he turned down the aisle leading to room 15 and opened the door. He wheeled Catherine inside and helped her to the bed. He then hooked her up to some machines and gave her something to make her sleep. Then he left the room.

He walked up to the nurses station again, "Can you tell me where Dr. Knight is?"

"He is in room 25 with a victim of a shooting." said the nurse.

"Thanks again." He said, as he started walking down the aisle.

"Your welcome." The nurse said softly knowing the doctor couldn't hear her. He almost reached room 25 when Jarod walked out. He was cleaning his hands as he shut the door.

Dr. Young stopped in front of Jarod, "How is he?"

"Oh, he will be fine. The bullet missed all the main arteries. We're going to keep him overnight and maybe tomorrow night to just watch him." said Jarod.

"Sounds good to me." Jarod could almost sense there was something troubleing Dr. Young.

"Dr. Young are you ok?" asked a worried Jarod.

"I'm fine Jarod. I need you to come with me to see a patient." said Dr. Young.

"Ok." Jarod said as he was led to room 15 where Catherine was sleeping. Dr. Young entered the room and ushered Jarod into the room. He walked to the foot of her bed and looked at her chart. He looked up at her with shock and horror. Dr. Young left when Jarod was checking up on Catherine. He walked over to Catherine's right side and checked her pulse and everything. He sat down and brushed her bangs that were on her eyelids. He sat there and talked softly so as not to wake her, "Well, Catherine. I'm going to take care of you now. You won't have to go back to the Centre ever again."

Back at the Centre...

That afternoon in the Centre...Miss Parker came up in the elevator and was looking everywhere for Mr. Lyle. She kept thinking that she is going to give him a piece of her mind for leaving her alone for 3 hours. She found him in her father's office and also noticed that Mr. Raines was sitting on the leather couch. She walked in and closed the doors. She saw Mr. Lyle sitting at the desk. He stood up when he saw her walk in. She looked very stunning. She had a black leather skirt on that came a little above the knees. She had a tan silk shirt on with a red sport coat on.

She looked from Mr. Lyle to Mr. Raines and spoke, "Oh, look the fox and the snake. In one room. Now isn't that interesting." She said as she looked at Mr. Lyle.

"What do u want, Miss Parker? We're very busy here." said Mr Lyle.

"Where were you, Lyle?" She said coldly.

"I was called at the last minute to look in on the girl. Why? Oh wait, weren't you looking for Jarod?" said Mr Lyle.

"Yes. I was...I have been looking for him for 3 hours. And I thought you were coming to help me but now I see that the fox and the snake" she was looking at Mr. Raines when she said that "are working together."

"Miss Parker, I'm not going to deal with this. I'm very very busy. Plus I have to stop by at the hospital." said Mr Lyle.

"What for?" asked Miss Parker.

"Well, if you haven't noticed...Catherine is not here." Mr. Lyle said.

"Lyle, how can I have noticed she was NOT here. I was out ALL day. Now, tell me why is she at the hospital?" she looked at Mr. Raines. "You couldn't handle all the pressure of raising her?"

"No, Miss Parker. She was poisoned and she almost died. I was glad that we were able to get some help for her." said Mr Raines. At those words, Miss Parker's eyes grew red. She knew something was up when Mr. Raines decided to train her. She almost died and no one bat's an eye. But if Catherine almost dies they get the ambulance and everything.

"Which hospital is she in?" asked Miss Parker.

"Dearborn." Lyle said.

"Thanks. I think I'll see her tomorrow." She said as she was walking out of the room.

"Miss Parker. You are not allowed to see her. I will NOT let you corrupt her mind. That is mine." said an angry Mr Raines.

"Oh, right I forgot you're going to use her mind to fill that empty void between your eyes?" She said as she smiled. "Don't worry, Raines. I won't corrupt her mind as seeing as you have already done that." She then opened the door and walked out. Mr. Lyle and Mr. Raines were left in the room by themselves. Mr. Raines got up and walked over to Lyle.

"She is very annoying. If Catherine did her job I wouldn't have to put up with her." He looked at Lyle and then he too walked out of the room leaving Lyle to walking back to his father's desk and sitting back in the chair.

At Dearborn later that night...

At the hospital...Jarod came into Catherine's room noticing that she was awake. He walked over to her. "Oh, I see my patient is awake. How do you feel, Catherine?"

"I feel like crap." She said.

"Don't worry. Eventually, it will all go away." said Jarod with a smile.

"I hope so. I have a job to do for someone." She said as she tried to position herself so that she don't cramp.

"So, Catherine, what sort of job do u do?" Jarod asks, curiously.

"Oh, I'm a tracker." She says.

"A tracker? What is that?" asked Jarod.

"I'm tracking a fugitive and I need to bring him back to some people." She said. Jarod was beginning to get nervous cause he is staring in the eyes of the one person he is supposed to be avoiding. So, while he was looking at her chart, he can feel her eyes on him. Which is what she was doing. She startled him when she called him, "Hey, Dr. Knight. Can I have a drink of water?"

"Sure, you can." Jarod said. He went out to a water fountain and brought back a styrafoam cup with nice cool water in it. He handed it to Catherine who then took the pills that he gave her for any pain and to also sleep well.

As he was about to leave he heard Catherine saying something, "Thanks. Goodnight...Jarod." He turned around and walked over to her bed and found her fast asleep. He was beginning to feel nervous cause he didn't want to get caught.

Still at Dearborn the next morning...

The next morning...Miss Parker came into Dearborn Hospital and demanded to see Catherine. So, one of the nurses directed her to Catherine's room. She opened the door and stepped inside. She saw Catherine lying on the bed. She appeared pale, and thin. She sat down on the edge of her bed. She looked at Catherine, "How are you doing sweety?" She said as she touched Catherine's hand and was shocked when the hand didn't move.

"I'm doing fine." Catherine said in a small voice.

"That is good. Do you know when you can go home?" asked a caring Miss Parker.

"The doctor said in 2 days." said a very pale Catherine.

"I'm happy to hear that." Miss Parker says with a smile.

"Me to." said Catherine.

"Have the doctors told you what happened?" asked Miss Parker.

"The doctors and nurses told me I was poisoned very severly. And they said, I could've died if Mr. Lyle hadn't brought me in the hospital." said Catherine.

"Mr. Lyle brought you in?" Miss Parker asked shocked.

"Yes. He was really worried about me." said Catherine.

Then, one of the nurses walked in, "I'm sorry to do this but it is time for Catherine's rest. You can come back tomorrow." she said as she looked at Miss Parker and then at Catherine.

"Thanks, Nurse Williams." Miss Parker said as she looked at the nurses name tag.

"Your welcome." said the nurse. Then Miss Parker left and Nurse Williams was giving Catherine her medicine and having her rest.

The next morning, Catherine woke up in the hospital again. She looked around and noticed that Jarod was standing at the foot of her bed. "Dr. Knight." Jarod looked up to see Catherine awake. "You know you look so familiar." Jarod just looked at her and didn't say a word.

Then he said, "Everyone says that to me. I just have that look, I guess." says Jarod.

"I guess so." said Catherine.

"Get some rest, Catherine. I'll be in a few hours to look in on you."

"Ok." she said. She then closed her eyes. And she slept. Jarod walked out of her room. He leaned against her door and thought, that was close. Catherine does know who I am. But I can't let her think that she does. Then he walked away.

Back at the Centre...

The next day, Sydney's phone was ringing. Sydney picked it up and answered, "Sydney."

"I just saw her." said Jarod.

"You did. Did she recognize you?" asked Sydney.

"I think she does know who I am but all of the medication is blocking her mind." said Jarod.

"I see." said Sydney.

"So. What does Miss Parker think of all of this?" Jarod asks while he's walking through a cemetery.

"Well, she thinks this is crazy. She still wants to get her out but she's just going to keep an eye on her." said Sydney.

"I see." Jarod says as he stops at a grave.

"Jarod, you have to be careful. Cause either Catherine or Miss Parker can catch you." says a worried Sydney.

"I will be careful. Thanks for the insight." Then they hang up. Jarod then kneels down in front of the grave. He wipes away some leaves from the front. There inscribed was what he was looking at:

Kyle Russell

Born: 1971-1998

We miss our brother, son and

best friend

May God be with you always

Jarod places some flowers on the ground in front of the headstone and then just looks at the headstone. He misses his brother very much. He wishes he had more time with Kyle. Then, he stands up still looking at the headstone. As Jarod was walking away, he noticed something shiny on the ground next to the gravesite. He walks over and picks up the shiny object. He looks at it in his hands and notices it is a Celtic Cross necklace. He tries to think of who wears a Celtic Cross necklace like this. He knows that no one in his family wears a necklace like that. So, he decides to take the necklace and places it in his coat pocket. Then, he walks away.

At the Hospital...

For the next 3 days, Jarod helps Catherine with getting the rest of the poison out of her system. Not once, did she even ask him who he really is. But, he knows in the back of his mind that she knows who he really is underneath the white doctor coat. So, after the 3rd day, Jarod calls Sydney and tells him that she is free go back home. Right before he dismisses Catherine an older gentleman comes in and walks over to the nurses' station. He asks for Jarod. The nurse calls for Jarod Knight. At first, Jarod was a little nervous coming to the nurse cause he didn't know who was looking for him. As he looks out he notices a familar face. It was Major Charles. He shuts Catherine's door and then he walked over to his dad and pulls him away. Jarod looks around making sure no one is around and starts talking to his dad. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I came to help you out." said Major Charles.

"What do you mean?" Jarod asks.

"I decided to come and help you get Catherine away from the Centre." Major Charles said.

"I don't want to get you in the middle of all this."said Jarod.

"Jarod, you got me involved when I saw your clone and we decided to take him in." Major Charles said as he looked at Jarod.

"Well, you can take her and I'll sign her discharge." said Jarod.

"Deal." Major Charles says. So, Major Charles walked into Catherine's room and noticed that she was still asleep due to the medication. He picked her up and walked out. Jarod went and discharged Catherine saying in the report that her father came to pick her up. As he was watching his dad take Catherine he looks out through the double front doors and notices Sydney and Miss Parker walking through. He rushes inside a room and changes out of the doctor outfit and into an EMT. He walks out of the room making sure no one is watching. Before he leaves he looks for Sydney and Miss Parker. He notices them standing at the nurses station.

He overhears Miss Parker, "We are here to pick up Catherine Raines."

"Well, Ms Raines has already been picked up." The nurse says as she is looking through the discharge book.

"Really. Who picked her up?" Miss Parker asked.

"Why, her father of course." Both Sydney and Miss Parker looked at each other.

Then Sydney looked at the nurse, "Who, was the doctor that treated Catherine?"

"It was Dr. Knight. He treated her." the nurse said as she looked up from her paperwork.

"Can you tell us where this Dr. Knight is now?" asked Miss Parker.

"I'm sorry. I don't really know. At one minute he is here and the next he disappeared." The nurse said as she looks back down at her paperwork. As Miss Parker starts to walk away, her eyes catch site of a name on the doctor board. It was Jarod. She looks at Sydney and then they walked out. As they walk out of the hospital they see a pickup truck driving past them. They get a glimpse of Jarod and his dad. They run to their car and get in. She gets in the drivers side and puts the car in gear. They drive off and the chase begins.

Jarod driving pickup truck...

Jarod and his dad are sitting in the pickup and Catherine is sitting in the middle still asleep. He starts to drive faster and then looks behind him to see Miss Parker's car. She has almost caught up to them. All of a sudden Jarod looks in his rear-view mirror and sees Miss Parker's gun pointed right at him. She fires and breaks the back window making both cower down. Jarod starts to drive even faster. He tries to outrun Miss Parker by driving into every ally and still could not get her off his tail. Then, he notices there is a dirt road up on the left side. He decides to take the dirt road and loose them that way. He has a dirt road truck. As he turns he looks behind him and sees Miss Parker doing the same thing. Then he started driving faster on the road and then notices that it is muddy due to it raining yesterday. So, he decides to loose them that way. Dirt and mud flying everywhere as he trails through driving around 60 or 70 mph. As he is driving he swerves this way and swerves that way and still can't get her off his tail. Until Jarod notices a huge dip in the path. As he nears it he doesn't let up on the gas and literally flies over the dip. But, Miss Parker's car is not equipped to do that kind of thing. As she puts pressure on her breaks she slides on the mud and her front of the car ends in a big puddle of muddy water. Jarod stops the truck and gets out to make sure that Miss Parker and Sydney are ok. As he nears the edge he sees Miss Parker get out of the car and aim her gun at him and fires. She misses him and he runs back into the truck and drives away leaving Miss Parker and Sydney alone. She looks at Sydney and then got up on the embankment behind the car. Then she kicks the back tire and takes her cellphone out of her coat pocket. She calls for a tow truck. Sydney looks on as he watches the dust left back by Jarod's truck. Sydney turns and produces a small smile as he turns to look at Miss Parker and the smile fades.

Sydney hears Miss Parker say to him, "this is great. Just great."

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pretender characters. They belong to MTM, NBC and TNT. No money was involved and no infringements intended. The only character(s) that I have soul right to are: Catherine (which has nothing to do with Parker's mother).

THE NEW PRETENDER

Chapter 5

Jarod still driving...

After a few miles, Jarod looked in his rear-view mirror and seeing no one behind him, he let up on the gas. They drove like that for the next 4 hours until they came upon an abandoned cabin. Major Charles stepped out of the truck once it stopped in front of the cabin. He withdrew his gun and walked inside. Then Jarod noticed him walking around the rear of the cabin. Finally, Major Charles walked up to the truck and told Jarod that the place is empty. So, Jarod carried Catherine out cause she was so exhausted she fell asleep. Jarod carried her inside and laid her on the bed. Then both Jarod and his father walked out of the cabin to discuss what their plan is.

Back at the Centre...

The elevator doors opened inside the Centre. In walked Miss Parker. Her heeled shoes were wet and muddy from the car chase with Jarod. As she walked through the hallway she was stopped by Mr. Lyle.

Mr Lyle was shocked at the sight of her. "What happened to you?" Miss Parker looked at hm with an angry look.

"What does it look like?" said a ticked Miss Parker.

"It looks like you were running around in the mud." said Mr Lyle with a smirk.

Miss Parker said, "Don't be an idiot. You know what happened." She said as she looked at Lyle.

"So, I take it you didn't catch Jarod, his father or Catherine?" asked Mr Lyle.

Miss Parker looks around then looks back at Lyle, "Does it look like their standing here?"

As Miss Parker started walking away Lyle shouted back at her, "So, how did he get away from you?" She turned around and walked back over to Lyle.

Miss Parker glared at him and said, "I see why you can never catch Jarod. You ask stupid questions." He just looks at her. "So, save your breath. And don't ever ask me a question like that again. Or you will be losing more..." Miss Parker said as she looked down at his missing thumb. "Than just your thumb." She said as she glanced at him then turned and walked away. Lyle watched as Miss Parker walked away, then he looked down at his missing thumb and started to rub it a little. He was a little nervous about crossing Miss Parker. He has seen what she can do if she is pissed off.

Back at the cabin...

Both Jarod and his father walked back into the cabin and started to clean up the place, being they will be there for a few days. Major Charles looked outside and noticing some dark clouds coming towards them. Those are the clouds that will produce high winds and a lot of rain. So, he went out and closed the windows to the truck and brought in some firewood. He also brought in some supplies from a nearby shed. When they finally finished the thunder and lightening and the rain started coming down. When they got into the cabin they looked around and also noticed that they don't have any electricity here. Everything is powered by kerosene lights, gas stoves. So, Major Charles threw in 3 logs and lit a match. They both watched the big flames coming from the firewood. They sat on the couch in front of the fireplace feeling the warmth. As they were talking, Major Charles turned toward Jarod and stopped. Jarod looked at what his father was staring at.

Back at the Centre...

Miss Parker entered Broots office again. She walked down the steps and noticed that Sydney and Broots were looking at Broots' computer. They both looked up when she entered.

Miss Parker spoke first, "Ok. Anything new Broots?"

"Well..." Broots said as he looked back at his computer.

"Well, what?" Miss Parker asked.

"Well, there is something that you would be very interested in." said Broots.

"Spit it out." She said as she sat down.

"Well, I was searching in all the files about Catherine and Mr. Raines and came up with nothing. Until, I found a page from a journal kept by you know who." said Broots.

"Raines." She didn't even have to think about it.

"Exactly." said Broots. And then everyone was quiet.

"Ok, Broots. Tell me what you found. I don't have all day." said an impatient Miss Parker.

"Ok." He said as he looked down at the xerox'd paper. Instead of reading it to her he gave to Miss Parker for her to read. She read some of the lines:

_June 19, 2002_

_Today, I was very upset with Catherine. She failed to kill Miss Parker. I have told her over and over again about what could happen if she should fail. So, she now has a bruise on her face for her to remember. I gave her specific instructions and she did not follow them out. I wonder if she is starting to get a kind heart. It is probably from Miss Parker. _

_I am getting very impatient with Catherine. I think that if she will NOT do as I ask I will have to get rid of her. I have some ideas as how to do this. I do still have some bottles of poison that I had a science teacher that I know make for me. I will put it in her food and drink and she will die. If I can't make her understand no one will._

Then Broots handed her some other papers. She looked at them then at Broots. "Are these other pages from his journal?"

"Yes. They are. I just found them. You might find information in them." He said, as she looked back down at the next date.

_June 20, 2002_

_I finally did what I said yesterday. I placed the poison in her food and in her drink. She collapsed after she told me and Lyle where Jarod is right now. Lyle didn't even know what I did. I'm very clever. Miss Parker doesn't even know how I did it. And I don't plan on telling her, cause I noticed that she is getting attached to Catherine._

_Lyle is such an idiot. He called his doctor friend and was told that she Catherine needed to go to the hospital in order for her to survive. I would not agree to it. But, Lyle has somewhat of a heart. So, I agreed to let the doctor take Catherine to Dearborn Hospital. I hope that I can trust Lyle with this doctor. I just hope that Jarod doesn't find Catherine. If he does, everyone here at The Centre could be in trouble. _

_But, I have this clever mind that I know Catherine will do her job if she is taken by Jarod or his father. I know she will either kill him or contact The Centre so that we can get them. And eventually once I get Catherine back I will let her loose to look for Jarod's mother, sister and the clone. She will kill the mother, and sister and bring the clone back to me safely and unharmed. _

Miss Parker was surprised with what she read. But she was astonished when she read the last line.

_Miss Parker will probably end up like her mother if she keeps annoying everyone. I know what happened to her. But I still to this day tell Miss Parker that her mother killed herself. She doesn't know that..._

Miss Parker was surprised but also upset. She looked up at Broots. "Where is the rest of the entry?"

"Raines never finished the rest. I don't know what the rest he was going to say."said Broots.

"I can't believe that Raines would kill his prodigy." Miss Parker said as she looked at Sydney. "All she did was make a mistake. That gives him no reason to beat her let alone kill her."

Sydney said. "The thing is, Raines wants a Pretender that won't mess up. If a Pretender messes up then they become known as frauds if they are discovered."

She went to sit down when she turned around and spoke to Sydney. "Has Raines ever done this before?"

"You mean kill his prodigies?" Sydney asked.

"Yes." said Miss Parker.

Sydney looked at Broots then at her. "Yes, he has. He has killed quite a few Pretenders because they messed up."

"Oh my God. He is killing these poor innocent children just to satisfy him. That selfish bastard." Then she got up from the chair and stormed out of the room. Both Sydney and Broots looked at her as she walked away then turned to look at each other.

Back at the cabin...

Jarod and his father were looking at Catherine who has awakened and was holding an axe. She looked at Jarod and his father and they were both nervous cause they don't know how dangerous she is.

She spoke, "Who are you and why am I here?" She looked at both of them.

Major Charles spoke next, "My name is Charles and this is my son Jarod. And as far as your question to why you are here is that we are trying to get you away from a very dangerous place." He said as he was getting off the couch. Her eyes trailed his every move.

"You are talking about the Centre. There is nothing dangerous about that place." She said.

Jarod spoke next, "Nothing dangerous? Are you kidding? That place is very dangerous. I should know. I was there." He said as he got off the couch too. He was walking over to his father as she was watching them.

"You are Jarod." She said smiling.

"Yes, I am." said Jarod.

"You are the one I'm trying to bring back with me." Said Catherine still holding the axe.

Jarod looked at her then said, "I'm sorry, Catherine. I'm not going back and neither are you."

Her eyes narrowed at him as he said that. As they were watching her they noticed how the light from the fire made her red hair stand out. They also noticed how pretty her face was aside from the bruise on her right cheek. She was not too tall. Jarod was sizing her up to be about 5'2". They noticed how she was holding the axe and they didn't want to get on her bad side. As they started to move toward her she moved backwards eventually backing against a wall. She held up the axe and was ready to use it if Jarod or his father made a move. She was watching them but didn't notice Jarod throwing something into the fireplace. All of a sudden she heard the sound of gunshots coming from the fireplace. She looked to see what made the noise in the fireplace. Her defense went down and she looked toward the fireplace which gave Jarod and his father time to run at her and push her up against the wall. Jarod fought with her to get the axe out of her hands. She tried to put up a fight but Jarod and his father were stronger. She saw his father reach for something and then hold it above his head. They both noticed Catherine as she ran into a corner and cowered down like a frightened animal. They both looked at each other and then at Catherine.

The rain finally stopped as Catherine came out of her corner and started to walk toward the fireplace. As she reached the fireplace she noticed Major Charles on one sofa and Jarod on the other one both sleeping soundly. She knelt down at the fireplace and proceeded to place another log into the fire. She then looked at the direction of Jarod and his father noticed that Jarod and his father were sitting up looking at her. She stood up and started to walk to the other side of the room and was stopped by Jarod standing in front of her. He looked at her face and noticed how frightened and scared she was. He outstretched his hand and she backed away. As Jarod was coming towards her she was backing away until she backed into a body. She looked up and saw that it was Major Charles and she tried to move but he tied her hands together with rope. Jarod walked over to her and touched her face with his index finger. And then something that Jarod was surprised at...she bit him really hard on the index finger, actually drawing blood. She heard him cuss under his breath and she was forced to sit on the floor by his father. She sat down with her back up against the wall and her hands tied behind her back. She kept wondering what they will do to her. She tried to not show emotion. She looked up when Jarod walked over to her.

He spoke in a low soothing voice to her, "Catherine. We are not here to hurt you. We are here to help you." She just looked at him with frightened eyes.

He wanted to see if she will bite him again. So, he extended his other hand and touched her left cheek and noticed she didn't bite him or pull back. She looked down and was shivering not by cold but by frightened nerves. He got up and walked over to the stove. His father made some coffee. So, he made some tea and walked over to Catherine. He kneeled down in front of her and reached behind her and started to undo the rope. She was unaware of what he was doing. She was starting to struggle until she felt the ropes fall from her wrists. She brought her hands in front of her and massaged her wrists. She looked on the left side of her and there was a cup of hot tea. She looked at the tea and then at Jarod and his father. She reached out to it and drank some of it. It sure was hot. Finally, she got up and started to walk toward the stove. Jarod got up and she stopped and started to walk to the back of the cabin.

He started talking to Catherine, "You know, Catherine. You will have to talk to us and tell us what has happened to you." He said as she turned to look at him. "We can't help you until we know everything. So, we will be here until you are ready to talk." He said as she turned around and walked back to the bed and laid down on it. He and his father looked at each other. Then Jarod's phone started ringing...breaking the silence.

Back at the Centre...

Miss Parker was walking around the hallways of the Centre when she passed by a specific room. It was Catherine's. She opened the door and walked inside. She noticed that nothing has been touched almost like she will be coming home any minute now. She looked around the room. There was not much. Catherine didn't have the things a normal kid would have. She had no pictures. No tv. No music. No nothing. Except for a bed and some books. She also noticed a pad of paper and some pens and pencils. As she was looking around the room her eyes happened to glance on the pad of paper. She held up the pad and saw there was writing. She looked at it and was surprised. It read, _I forgive Miss Parker._ She couldn't understand what that meant. So she decided to bring the pad of paper with her to Broots. Maybe he can figure it out.

Miss Parker reached Broots' office and opened the door. She saw Sydney and Broots sitting there looking at the computer again. She came in and sat down. She looked exhausted when they saw her.

She looked at Broots, "I have something I need you to look at."

"Sure. But first, I accessed some files and found out that there have been about 150 children killed inside the Centre." Said Broots.

"What do you mean?" asked Miss Parker who was surprised.

"From the time you and Jarod were kids to now there have been 150 children killed here because of failure." He said as he looked at Miss Parker.

"Boy. Raines is not human. He is THE monster." She said as she looked down at her hands.

Broots broke her thoughts, "Did you want me to look at something?"

"Yes, I did." She said as she threw the pad to him. He opened it up to reveal the words, _I forgive Miss Parker_. Broots and Sydney both looked at her.

Sydney spoke, "What does this mean, Parker?"

"Well, how would I know. I brought it to Broots hoping that maybe he can figure it out." Said Miss Parker.

Just as Sydney was about to speak, a man took the pad of paper out of Broots' hands. "Hey!" Miss Parker yelled at him.

"Wait." Sydney said and then looked at the young man. It was Angelo. Angelo was touching the paper and thinking.

Then he spoke, "Cat, sad." Then, Angelo looks at Miss Parker. "She forgives you, Miss Parker."

"I noticed that. But what does it mean?" asked Miss Parker.

But Angelo was mumbling and she couldn't stand it. So she started to leave when she heard behind her, "She forgives you for killing her parents." She turned around and looked at Angelo.

She walked over to him, "She forgives me? What else do you see?"

"Yes, she forgives you. She is with Jarod and his father." Angelo said as he looked at Miss Parker. Her face fell when she heard that Catherine was with Jarod and his father.

Back at the cabin...

Jarod picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Jarod...this is Sydney." he said.

"Sydney, great to speak to you." said Jarod smiling.

"Yes, it is. How are you and your father doing?" Sydney asked.

"We are doing fine. I take it you already know that we have Catherine." Jarod said as he looked at his father.

"Yes, we do." Sydney says.

"We? You mean Miss Parker knows?" Jarod said looking at his father.

"Yes she does. Has Catherine said anything to you?" Sydney asked.

"No, we are trying to get her to tell us what is wrong." Jarod said.

"Be patient with her. She has been through hell since she was here." said Sydney.

"Ok. Thanks Sydney." said Jarod.

"Your welcome." Sydney said smiling. After he and Sydney hung up the phones, Jarod was talking to his father.

His father spoke next, "I wish there was something that we can do to make her talk. We need to know what is going on."

"I know, dad. But Sydney said we should be patient. She has been through a lot before we met her." said Jarod looking toward the back of the cabin to the beds.

So, while they were talking Catherine got up and walked into the room. Jarod stopped and looked at her direction. His father looked in the same direction. Jarod got up and walked over to Catherine. She just stood there. He noticed she was shivering again and he realized it wasn't from her being cold. He touched her left arm and led her to the couch where his dad was sitting. She sat on the couch between Major Charles and Jarod. She just sat there for a few minutes just staring into the fire. Both Jarod and his father just sat in silence when all of a sudden they heard her speak.

"I...was...kidnapped...from...my...family. And someone killed them."said Catherine in a soft voice.

Jarod moved closer to her. He touched her back and could feel she was shaking. Then they heard the sobs. He went and took her in his arms and she cried on his shoulder. All the pain, anguish, sadness, and hurt that she felt from The Centre was coming out from Catherine on Jarod's shoulder. The same person that she was told to kill. Finally, Jarod heard the sobs slowly fading and pulled her away from his shoulder. She still had her head down and he took his left index finger and pulled her chin up so he could see her eyes. He saw how sad her eyes looked. He brushed away a few tears coming down her cheeks. He got up and poured a glass of water and gave it to Catherine. She was hesitant to take it, being Mr. Raines never gave her anything except beatings. He decided not to talk to her about anything and told her to go back and rest.

When she woke up it was the next morning. She got out of bed and walked into the living room and saw Jarod and his father still asleep. She noticed how peaceful Jarod and his father looked. She was having battles inside her head whether she should kill them or save them. She found the axe next to the front door and picked it up.

Back at the Centre...

That morning, Miss Parker walked into the Centre and she sensed something was different. She went directly to Broots' office and let herself in. There she saw Broots alone sleeping with his head on the keyboard. He must have been searching all night. She kept thinking if she should wake him up or let him sleep. But she decided to wake him being that she still wants answers. So, she walked over to Broots and found a dictionary. She went and moved some papers out of the way and then slammed the book right on the desk. He jumped almost falling off the chair. He opened his eyes and looked at the book. He then looked up seeing Miss Parker standing next to him. She smiled.

Then she said, "Well, have made any progress?"

"Well, while you were at home, I just found out that 3 kids just got killed." said Broots. Her eyes widened when he said that.

"Killed? By Raines?" she asked.

"Yes. He apparently killed them last night cause they were not doing what he asked them to do. I'm still searching for more info on them but everything was erased. All I found were their names: Jessica Marie Holten, Jimmy Lee Bensen, and Elizabeth Christine Quinn." said Broots.

"How old were they?" Miss Parker asked as she sat down.

"Well, let's see. Jessica was 5, Jimmy was 3 and Elizabeth was 4." said a sad Broots.

"Oh my. He is trying to become God." Miss Parker was shocked.

"I found out from Raines that he will go through children until he gets the perfect one." She just looked at him. Then she said something that was unexpected directed at Broots.

She said, "Good work, Broots. Let's keep searching." Then she turned around and walked out. Broots was a little astonished to hear what she just said.

Back at the cabin...

Both Jarod and his father got up when they started hearing a noise coming from outside. Jarod got up quickly and ran into Catherine's bedroom and seeing she was not in there. Then he noticed the axe was gone and started to get nervous when he looked outside and saw where Catherine and the axe went to. She was outside chopping logs into firewood. He walked over to his dad and woke him up. They both walked to the front door and opened it. Catherine had her back turned so she didn't notice Jarod coming up from behind her. She felt someone was coming up from behind her cause she then turned around and as she turned she still had the axe in her hand. If Jarod had not crouched when he did he would have been killed. He held up his hands and looked at her.

"Hold it, hold it. I'm not going to hurt you. Please can you put the axe down?" said a frightened Jarod.

"Don't sneak up on me!" She said angrely.

He noticed the first time her long auburn colored hair and how her skin was a nice tan. He looked at her and also noticed the deep green eyes that she had. She was a beautiful young girl. He could not see a murderous bone in her body. But Raines didn't care on how she looked only how she can fight. She was taught how to kill using any tools that you might have around the house. So, Jarod and his father were getting things packed up and told Catherine to get ready cause they were moving out of the cabin. She wasn't too thrilled about the idea cause she didn't know where they were taking her.

Jarod was driving the truck away from the cabin down a dirt road to the highway. Jarod drove maybe 2 miles until he noticed a road block. He turned down another dirt road and left the truck where it was. He then got a suit out and a fake FBI badge and walked down the highway toward the bunch of police cars. He reached one of the police men. He showed him the FBI badge. He also said his name is: Federal Agent Jarod Jones.

"What is the problem here?" said Jarod smiling.

"Well, sir. We are on the lookout for a missing girl." said one of the agents.

"A missing girl? What does she look like?" asked Jarod.

The police man showed him a poster and the face on it made him nervous. It was Catherine's face. So, he gave the poster back to the policeman and proceeded to walk away. As he was walking he happened to look behind him and saw a black limo. Out of the limo came Miss Parker. And Mr. Raines. He started to walk faster and finally reached the truck. He jumped in and put it in drive. He drove the truck on the dirt road looking for a way around the road block and away from Miss Parker. His dad sensed something was wrong.

"What is wrong, Jarod?" asked Charles.

"There is a roadblock out for Catherine. And Miss Parker and Mr. Raines were there too." said Jarod.

"Oh, boy." said Major Charles.

As Jarod was driving he noticed how the brakes were not working very good in the dampness of the forest. He started loosing traction and was fighting with the wheel and trying to keep the wheels straight. They started driving too fast. He was dodging trees and bushes. And fallen trees. He didn't notice the ravine coming up past some bushes until it was too late. The truck went head first and busted up the front. No one moved.

Back at the roadblock...

Miss Parker and Mr. Raines walked toward the roadblock and it was Miss Parker that spoke first.

"So, anything yet?" asked Miss Parker.

"Not yet, ma'am. But we did have an unusual person come to me about a few minutes ago asking about the missing girl." said the agent.

Miss Parker asked, "Really? What is that person's name?"

"His name is FBI Agent Jarod Jones." said the agent.

Miss Parker looked at Raines and said," I figured that much."

Then she looked all around her and tried to figure out where Jarod could be. Then she looked back at the police officer and said her goodbyes. Then she started to walk back to the car along with the squeaky Mr. Raines. She got in the car and noticed her phone was ringing. She answered it and heard a distinct voice on the other end.

"What?" asked Miss Parker.

"Parker, I just got a phone call from Jarod." said Sydney.

"Why am I not surprised? What did he say?" asked Miss Parker.

"Well, he said that he has Catherine. And she is safe. He also says that he likes your roadblock but it hasn't stopped him." said Sydney.

"My roadblock? Do you know where he is, Syd?" she asked. As she said that she looked over and noticed Mr. Raines was staring at her. She got chills going down her spine.

"He never told me where he is going or where he is taking Catherine." She started to smile and thought well, there goes Raines plan of making another Pretender. That just went down the tube. Then she hung up.

Raines looked at her and spoke, "Well, what did he say?"

"Sydney said that he doesn't know where she is or where Jarod is taking her." said Miss Parker.

Then Mr Raines said, "That is ok. We have them right where I want them."

"What do you mean?" Miss Parker asked shocked.

"I planted a transmitter on Catherine so now I can track her and get Catherine plus Jarod and his father." said Mr Raines as he smiled.

Back to Jarod and his party...

Back in the forest. The busted up truck was still in the ravine. All of a sudden the passenger side door opened up. Out stepped Major Charles. He was bleeding from a cut on his forehead and he was bruised. He was carrying a limp body of Catherine and he laid her on the side of the ravine that they were trying to cross. He went back and opened the drivers side and saw Jarod's body still strapped in and laying forward on the steering wheel. He wasn't moving. So Major Charles unstrapped Jarod's body and pulled him out of the truck. He pulled him on the top of the ravine and laid him down next to Catherine's body. He saw the cuts and bruises on Jarod's face and chest. He ran back to the truck to get the First Aid Kit. He brought it back and sat next to the two unmoving bodies. He started to bandage up Catherine's cuts. As Major Charles was bandaging up Jarod's cuts Catherine awoke and sat up. She touched her head and felt the bandage.

She broke the silence when she saw Major Charles bandaging Jarod's cuts, "What happened?"

"It looks like we ran right into a ravine. How do you feel?" Major Charles asked.

"I feel fine. How is Jarod?" She said as she walked over to his body.

"It looks like he sustained more injuries than we did. I hope he comes out of it." She noticed the worried voice of Major Charles and knew that he was scared for his son's life.

She has never felt anything like this before. Major Charles looked around for a place to hide him and saw a cave. So, Major Charles carried him over to the cave and laid him down gently. He looked at Catherine and he noticed for the first time how scared she was.

His voice broke the silence, "Catherine, I want you to stay with Jarod until I can find something to help him." She looked up from Jarod's body with a deer in the headlights look.

"How long are you going to be gone?" asked Catherine.

"I don't know. I have to find a hospital or a home where they have First Aid Kits that could really help even more." said Major Charles.

"I'm scared." she said. Major Charles looked over at Catherine who was kneeling over Jarod's motionless body. He walked over to her and knelt next to her. He lifted her head and noticed tears coming down her cheeks.

"Catherine, don't worry. All of us will be alright. Be strong." said Charles with a smile.

"Be strong? Why should I be strong, we are going to die." cried Catherine.

"Catherine! We are NOT going to die. Be strong...for Jarod. Please." said Major Charles. She looked down at Jarod and nodded.

"Ok. I will be strong."she said.

"Thank you. I take it you know how to use a gun." Major Charles asked.

"Yes, I do." she said.

"Here I'll give this to you. I'm also going to give you more bullets. So, if you get an animal or a person that you don't know, don't hesitate to shoot." said Major Charles.

"Ok." said Catherine nervously.

"I'll be back. Don't worry." Major Charles said.

"I'll be brave." she said. Then he turned and walked away. She then sat down next to Jarod's body and kept her eyes open and was very alert.

Back at the forest...

"Ok. Where do we look?" said Miss Parker.

Raines was looking on the monitor and noticed a small red dot beeping about 300 yards away. Both of them looked up from the monitor and noticed it was coming inside the forest.

"Great. You have any better ideas?" said Miss Parker. Raines looked at her in a fierce way.

Then he took the monitor and started to walk and then realized that he can't find her cause he has an oxygen tank. He looked at the police officers and then his eyes scanned to Miss Parker. He hated to admit that she is the only person that could find them. So, he walked over to her and handed her the monitor.

"Don't fail. Bring Catherine and Jarod back alive." he said.

"What about Major Charles?" asked Miss Parker. Raines looked at her before he got in the car.

"You can kill him." he said smiling. She just looked at him as he sat down in the limo and closed the door.

Then the limo backed up and drove away, leaving Miss Parker by herself with the police officers. She looked down at the monitor and noticed that it hasn't moved yet.

So, she walked to the captain and said, "Captain, I'm going to need some of your men to help me."

"Ok. How many?" asked the captain.

"About a dozen maybe more. Depending on how severe the situation gets." said Miss Parker.

After the captain gathered the dozen or more men she walked over to them. She looked at them and started talking.

"Ok. Now, we have 3 people loose in the woods. A young girl by the name of Catherine. She is in her teens. She has long auburn hair. And she is very dangerous. But, do NOT and I mean this do NOT shoot her. She is very valuable to us. Next is a man in his 30s named Jarod. He is another person you have to be careful. He can talk you to do anything. So be careful of him and DON'T shoot him either. And there is an older gentleman going by the name of Major Charles. He is also dangerous and if he gives you any hard time, well...you can kill him." Then she stopped to take a breath. "Does everyone know what to do?" There was silence.

"What should we do once we get them?" said a young lieutenant.

"Well, when you do get them, make sure you bring them to me. Now, all of you have a monitor. Use it. It will track Catherine down. And you should have no problem finding them. Now! MOVE! Then all the police officers ran for the trees and even some had K-9s with them. She just stood there and watched for a minute and then started walking into the trees also.

Back at the cave...

Meanwhile...back in the cave...Catherine started feeling herself falling asleep and tried to keep awake. She heard a voice and it startled her. Then she noticed it came from Jarod.

"What happened?" he said softly.

"We got in an accident with the ravine. Both me and your father are ok...but you suffered some major injuries." said Catherine.

"Where is my father?" Jarod said looking around.

"He went out to get somethings to make you better." she said. Then Jarod tried to get up and he felt pain in his rib cage. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him down.

"Stay down. Don't try to get up. It won't help if you keep moving around." she said. Then he looked at her. He was surprised with the response from her. "I wish I had a father like your dad." He just looked at her but didn't say anything. "The only thing that I remember about my parents was that they were very great. And I had a very bad feeling about them going away on an airplane. I tried to tell them NOT to go but they wouldn't listen." Then he saw the emotion start coming out of Catherine.

"What happened?" he asked.

"They brought me to my grandparents house and I was sitting in front of the tv when the news came on. I knew something happened. My grandmother was in another room when I screamed. I saw my parents airplane as rubble. And the person on the tv said there were no survivors." Jarod could not believe that this could have happened. Then he was shocked at what happened next. "Then all of a sudden some intruders broke in and killed my grandmother and kidnapped me. And that is all that I remember." Then she broke down and cried. After a minute of crying she spoke. "I often wondered if it was my fault that everyone that I love died."

Then Jarod took her hand and looked up at her. "Don't say that. Your parents must have been wonderful people to have brought up such a beautiful and smart young lady. I'm sorry that all of this could have happened to you. But you have to be strong and understand that what happened was NOT your fault. Do you understand that?" She looked at him.

"Well I'll try. But it will be hard for my head to convince my heart. But I will try." she said smiling.

"That is good." he said. All of a sudden Jarod heard some voices. He got a little nervous and told Catherine to drag him to the back of the cave. She did as he said. As they were nearing the end Catherine stopped and stood in front of something that she never would have guessed being in a cave.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pretender characters. They belong to MTM, NBC and TNT. No money was involved and no infringements intended. The only characters I have soul rights to are: Catherine (which has nothing to do with Parker's mother), Rose Griffin, Joseph Pike Henderson, Michael John Morgan and Charles James Cliff.

THE NEW PRETENDER

Chapter Six

The police and the K-9s were scouting around the trees looking for Catherine, Jarod and Major Charles. Miss Parker was looking also but was coming up with nothing. She started getting upset when she saw something ahead of her. As she walked she came into a clearing. She looked to her right and saw more trees but when she looked to her left she saw something that made her eyes light up in happiness. It was Jarod's truck. It was still stuck in the ravine with the nose in the water. She climbed down to the drivers side and peared in. She looked around and was trying to figure out how they got away. She noticed that the keys was still in the ignition, so she took those and was about to leave the ravine when she spotted something on the other side of the ravine. So, she used the trucks hood as a step and walked over to what she saw. It was a piece of cloth. And it had a medium about of blood stained on it. She figured it had to be either Catherine's or Jarod's. She hoped that it was Jarod's cause she didn't want to mess with Catherine. She took it and placed it in her coat pocket. And then walked away.

Back in the cave...

Catherine was trying to open the steel door but it would not open. She tried every angle and it wouldn't budge.

So, she sat down next to Jarod and said, "Well, I guess we are caught. I don't know how to get in."

Jarod looked at her and spoke, "Don't say that Catherine. We will get out of this...somehow." Then he thought of something that Sydney once taught him.

Sydney once told him to look at his surroundings and try to really check to see if there was another way out. So, he looked at Catherine and said, "Why don't you keep looking. I know you can find the way in. All you have to do is just keep looking. This cave will keep them guessing for a day or so."

He said, as Catherine looked at him. She sighed and then got up and went over to the cave walls. She took her hands and felt every crevice and holes and other things. She felt high and felt low and she was just about to give up when her hand touched something near the steel door. Her hand went through the brush, and she went over and pulled them aside to reveal an opening. It was small so they would have to go on their hands and knees. She looked over at Jarod and smiled.

She said, "Look Jarod. I found an opening. I don't know where it leads but we could look."

Jarod smiled back and got up and walked over to the opening. As Jarod got on his knees he looked inside and noticed it was very dark. So, he looked over at Catherine and said, "Maybe you should go. It is big enough for you but too small for me. Just forget about me."

As he said that, Catherine looked over at him and slapped him in the face. "How dare you say that. Both of us are going in. I don't want to hear anymore crap from you about me leaving you...I made it this far with you and I'm not about to give up on you."

Then she felt in her knapsack that she had around her waist and took out a flashlight. She looked at Jarod and then said, "Now MOVE!"

She pushed him inside along with the flashlight. She then looked back through the brush and tried to make it look like it was never touched. She then took out a bottle and sprayed it all over the brush. She then went on her hands and knees and caught up with Jarod. As they were getting farther they both heard something that made their hairs stand up...Miss Parker.

Outside the cave...

Miss Parker and her team got to the cave and looked around. They looked high and low for any sign of Jarod and Catherine. She started to get very aggravated and walking back and forth when she noticed the same blood stains that were on the cloth as right at her feet. There was a lot of blood at the entrance to the cave. Her team and even Miss Parker tried to open the steel door but it wouldn't budge. So, she went back over to the blood stain and took out some kleenex and dabbed some of the blood on it to find out whose blood that was.

Then all of a sudden one of the police officers found the small entrance and called her over, "Miss Parker. I found something."

She looked over at them and walked up to see them peering into a dark hole behind the brush. She bent down and peered in and knew that it was too small for Jarod and it would be too small for her. She got up and walked over to the Captain. "How far does this small cave go to?"

"Well, I don't know. I never knew that this was even here. It must have been hidden for some time." said the captain.

"Well, give me an estimate, then." She said getting more and more aggravated.

"Ok. Then I would have to say maybe 10 maybe 20 miles at least." said the captain. At the sound of that, Miss Parkers' eyes opened. She looked away for a minute then looked back at the Captain.

"Do, you or your men have any plans or things for underground mines of this area?" Miss Parker asked.

"Well, I don't know. But let me check." Then he walked away.

Inside the cave...

As Jarod and Catherine were going along they noticed different other paths to take but they kept going straight. Maybe that might lead them out. As they were going farther they both felt a huge burst of cool air hit them. Then they both fell a foot. They got up and looked around. Jarod and Catherine could not believe what they saw. They looked around and everywhere they looked they saw a tomb. So, they both went and started looking at the tombs. Catherine looked at the first tomb and read the inscription:

_Rose Griffiin_

_A Pretender from_

_Montgomery_

_1819-1849_

Then Jarod found another inscription. It read:

_Joseph Pike Henderson_

_A Pretender from_

_Little Rock_

_1830-1860_

Then Catherine was looking and found another inscription:

_Michael John Morgan_

_A Pretender from_

_Augusta_

_1840-1870_

Then as they both looked around they finally reached the one in the middle and they both read the inscription and the look on Jarod's face was shocking. It read:

_Charles James Cliff_

_A Pretender from_

_Dover_

_1800-1830_

Here was the very 1st Pretender ever made. And none of these were even related to Miss Parker or her father. Her father may have made some Pretenders but these were the very first ones. There must be at least 100 Pretender tombs down here.

Catherine looked at Jarod and spoke, "Jarod, do you see a pattern here?"

"What do you mean?" Jarod asked.

"Well, look at the dates." Catherine said as she looked around.

"Ok. So, what is their significance?" Jarod asked.

"Well, if you really look, all of these Pretenders were 30 yrs old when they all died. Not one is older than 30. And also it looks like there were no more than 2 at a time. This must be where all of the Pretenders go when their services are not needed anymore." Catherine said. Then they looked up from the middle tomb and saw another opening in the cave wall. So they decided to leave and start looking for a way out.

Outside the cave...

The captain came back to Miss Parker with the plans and excavacations of the area. From what it looks on the map there are hundreds of underground passageways. The only thing on the map that shows very big to walk around was a huge opening maybe a few feet from the entrance of the little hole beside the door.

She looked up from the map and spoke to the captain, "Can you tell me what this area is?"

"Well, ma'am we bury people that we don't need anymore. Like the sick, diseased, and/or dying." said the captain. She was shocked at what she just heard from the captain.

"Is there a way to get down there without using that small hole?" asked Miss Parker.

"Well, lets see." said the captain as he looked on the map. "Well, it looks like it is a tunnel and there are some openings but the one you are looking for is over here."

Miss Parker looked at the map and couldn't help but smile. She kept thinking that she will finally catch Jarod.

So, she looks at the captain and said, "Ok. Lets go." She got back in the car. Her team, herself and the captain drove off toward the opening of the tunnel. Miss Parker hoping that when she reached it she would finally have Jarod.

Inside the cave...

"I can't believe how long this tunnel is." Jarod said while him and Catherine were looking for a way out.

As they were looking for a way out, Catherine spoke, "Jarod. Why did you save me?" Jarod stopped and turned around and looked at Catherine.

"Why did I save you? Catherine...you are a young girl that needs to be young." said Jarod.

As Jarod was walking away Catherine shouted to him, "That is not an answer! Why did you save me?" Jarod stopped again and looked at Catherine.

"Ok, you want to know why I saved you? The reason is because I can't stand what The Centre is doing to these kids. Understand that I was just like you. But, look at me now. I'm getting chased to go back to the one place that I dread. I finally found my parents and I find out about you. That is why I saved you." As he was saying this he saw the deer-in-the-headlight-look and knew that he had said what he needed to say.

Then Catherine said something that made Jarod cringe, "You know, Miss Parker isn't that bad once you get to know her."

Jarod spun around and walked right up to her, making her stand still. "Miss Parker is ALL bad! She is the one that is chasing us. If you keep this up I just might decide to leave you here and let her catch you! Don't let me hear you say stuff like that again!" He said as he shook her so she would understand.

He then turned around and started walking when he heard sobbing. He turned around and saw Catherine sitting on the very spot Jarod left her with her legs pushed up against her chest. She was crying. Jarod could not believe this. He walked over to Catherine and then sat down next to her. He looked at her but she made no acknowledgement that she felt him near her. Then, he put his arm around her and she moved so she was leaning on his chest. She cried in his embrace for a minute. After she cried herself out she sat up and looked at him with tear-stained eyes.

"I'm sorry." Catherine said.

"It is ok. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know that you are going through some tough times right now." Jarod said to calm her and make her understand that he is here to help her.

Outside the cave...

Miss Parker and the captain were in his car and she was on her cell phone. "Yes. I want the rest of the team to come out here so that we can finally get our job done." She said as she was sitting there. "Ok. Just have them ready then. I'll call to let you know." Then she hung up.

She was just about to put her phone away when it rang again. The captain looked at her and she looked at him. Then she answered it and couldn't believe who was talking to her right now. "What!"

"Boy, I haven't talked to you in like 7 hours. That must be a record for me." Said the low voice on the other end. Miss Parker just stared out the windshield and for once couldn't think of what to say.

"Jarod. I was wondering when you were going to call. I was getting worried that you were eaten by a wolf or died of dehydration." Miss Parker said while smiling.

She saw the captain look at her when she said that. "Oh, come now, Miss Parker. This may be the desert but there are no wolves in the desert. And I think I know better than to stand in the sun and get dehydrated. You should know me better than that." Jarod said.

"Where is your location, Jarod?" Miss Parker asked.

"Well, wouldn't you just like to know that answer. Well, this one you will have to figure out yourself. Cause me and Catherine are getting out of this thing." Jarod said.

Miss Parker was sitting there smirking and then her face became grim. "Jarod. I need to warn you about something. It has to do with Catherine." Jarod looked at Catherine as she sat where Jarod left her to talk on his phone.

He smiled. "Miss Parker there is nothing wrong with her. She is perfectly safe with me and I'm getting her out of this."

"Jarod, I'm just telling you that Mr. Raines has trained her so that she would kill anyone and even capture you. She may be 13 but she has more power than you know." Jarod looked at Catherine again and said in the phone.

"Well, I guess we'll just find out, won't we?" Then he hung up before Miss Parker could say anything.

Jarod turned around to find Catherine gone. He looked around frantically but couldn't find her. He searched around and couldn't figure out where she went to. Just then he turned around and saw Catherine running at him with what looks like a knife in her right hand. She lunged at him but he moved out of the way in time. She almost lost her balance but regained it and turned around to lunge at him again.

"Catherine, what are you doing? I'm trying to help you." Jarod said while trying to stay one step ahead of Catherine so she doesn't stab him.

She doesn't say anything while she lunges. Finally, Jarod thinks to himself that he has to put a stop to this. So he grabs her wrist with the knife and brings it down on his knee...making the knife fall from Catherine's hand. Then he went and hit her...knocking her out. She fell to floor unconscious. Jarod stood over her and tried to think of what to do with her. So, he picked her up and carried her over his shoulder. He walked and walked and walked silently looking through some of the smaller open passeges to see where he was. He has been walking for about 4 hours now and was starting to show his strain. So, he stopped by a small open passege and laid Catherine on the ground. He then went to one of the holes and knelt down and felt the nice cool nighttime breeze. He ended up falling asleep where he sat. He woke up hearing cars passing by. So he looked out and saw about 6 cars speeding past him. He looked over by Catherine and saw she was still laying where Jarod left her. Because of the sleep, he got his strength back and decided to start walking and carrying Catherine.

Outside the cave...

"Well, Miss Parker. We are here. This is the end of the line." Said the captain as everyone got out of the cars.

Miss Parker looked and saw a huge opening to the tunnel. She stared at it and smiled. She will finally show her father that she is capable of taking on Jarod. "Good. Now lets start going in there." said Miss Parker as she started walking toward the entrance. But, then she was held back by hard hands. She turned around to see the captain. "What are you doing, captain. They are in there and I want to get them out."

"Not like this you don't. This place is sacred...I will not let you go in there with your gun." he said. She stared at him with angry eyes and then looked at the entrance. She was just about to say something when she looked around and noticed she was outnumbered anyway. So, she gave the captain her gun.

He gave it to one of his men and said to her, "You'll get them back when you leave the tunnel." So, then Miss Parker, the captain and 3 of his men started walking toward the entrance. The same entrance that Jarod is walking toward.

Back inside the cave...

As Jarod was walking faster he overheard voices. It stopped him in his tracks cause he heard a voice that made him cringe. Miss Parker! He turned around and started walking the other way briskly. He kept turning around to make sure that no one was following him. The voices started getting farther and farther away. All of a sudden he felt something move on his shoulder and knew that Catherine was waking up. She, opened her eyes to see the walls going away from her and then looked down to see she was hanging over Jarod's shoulder. But, she didn't want to stay like that so she started so move and she kept telling Jarod to put her down. Jarod didn't want to do that. So, he kept walking. Her voice started rising and he kept himself from hitting the girl but soon he kept thinking she is going to ask for it. So, finally he lowered her to the ground and grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him the other way.

"Jarod, what are you doing? Let go of me. I thought we were leaving. Why are we going back this way?" Catherine kept struggling but she couldn't shake his hand off her. "Jarod!"

All at once he turned around and looked at her. "Catherine, be quiet! I'm not going to let you go, ok. Miss Parker is at the other end and I'm not going to get caught. So, keep your voice down and do as I say!" Then he pulled her with him as they walked.

As he started getting near to the other part of the cave he felt the pain again. In his rib cage. He stopped and dropped to his knees clutching his ribs. Catherine stood there shocked. Catherine kept wondering where Major Charles was. She was also looking around for a place to run. She started to run to an opening when she looked around and saw Jarod collapse. She couldn't believe this. She just stood there looking at Jarod and then looked at the opening and pondered over which one. She finally chose Jarod. She walked over to him and tried to lift him up but he was just too heavy. She was near the mouth of the cave and trying to pull Jarod up when she felt hands over her waist. She jerked back and rammed into the person behind her. She fell on her back and looked up to see a very angry Major Charles. Then he looked inside the cave and saw Jarod's body. He was at the mouth of the cave so Major Charles just started pulling him up by his jacket collar. As he got Jarod all the way out he heard the dreadful sound of voices. He turned and carried his son to a waiting car. He piled Jarod in and was about to get in himself when he noticed Catherine was standing at the mouth of the cave.

Inside the cave...

"Captain, all I'm saying is that Jarod needs to be with his own people. We have brought him up since his parents past away and I need to bring him back." said Miss Parker.

"Miss Parker..." then he was cut off by her phone.

She answered it, "What!"

"Well, I see why Jarod likes talking to you. You have a very harsh attitude." said Major Charles.

"Major Charles. How nice to talk to you. Where is Jarod?" Miss Parker asked.

"Jarod is not up for talking. He is coming with me along with the girl." he said. Then Miss Parker heard him call Catherine and she heard her object to his command.

"Having a little trouble, Major Charles?" asked Miss Parker as she ran toward the entrance.

"Nothing I can't handle." said Major Charles. All of a sudden Miss Parker heard a scream at the mouth of the cave and ran to it, only to see Major Charles push Catherine inside the car.

But she didn't see Jarod. "He must be inside there too. Damn it!"

Inside the car...

As Major Charles was trying to calm Catherine down the driver was noticing some black cars coming after them. Major Charles turned to look and noticed them and told him to punch the gas. They were ahead of the black cars until they finally slowed down. The driver looked in the rear view mirror and noticed it and pushed off the gas. Major Charles was still busy trying to tell Catherine that he took her to save her. Then, he looked in the back seat and saw his son still unconcious. They drove on to the nearest town. As night was beginning to fall, Catherine fell asleep on Major Charles lap with her head on his chest. He looked down at her and thought she looked peaceful. Finally the next day they came upon a town. Major Charles found out where the hospital was and brought Jarod in. The hospital bandaged his ribs and told him that he could leave now. He is fine. So, Major Charles decided to find a hotel for them tonight. He gave Jarod and Catherine one room and he took the adjoining room. As they were getting themselves settled...Major Charles came into the room and sat down. He saw Catherine sitting in the chair and Jarod was lying on the bed. He lifted his head to see his father walk in the room. He looked at Catherine who just stared at him and then put her head down.

Major Charles spoke first, "Catherine. What were you doing back over there at the cave? Were you trying to get yourself taken or even killed?" Catherine didn't look up.

She didn't want to look in the face that she swore looked like Mr. Raines when he was angry. "Catherine, look at me!"

Her head shot up and both Major Charles and Jarod saw her tear-stained cheeks and knew she was crying. Jarod walked over to Catherine and touched her only to feel her cringe and start shaking. Major Charles and Jarod looked at each other and then at Catherine.

Jarod spoke, "Catherine, are you ok? Is something wrong?"

They had to strain their ears to hear Catherine speak, "Please don't hit me. I'm sorry." Then she looked up. "I don't mean to be mean. Please I'm really sorry." Then she started sobbing again.

Jarod took her over to the other bed and sat her down. He sat next to her and rubbed her back while she cried. He held her until she finished crying.

Then Major Charles asked, "Did someone hit you before?" Catherine looked up at Major Charles and nodded. Then she looked down. They both looked at each other. Then Jarod felt Catherine go limp and carried her to the other bed and laid her down and covered her up with the comforter.

AT THE CENTRE...

"Parker, Parker Parker...you lost him again. Geez can you at any time get him?" Lyle said while he was looking through Mr. Parker's desk. Miss Parker closed the doors and stood there. She was not in the best of moods. She walked over to the desk and slammed her hands down making him jump back.

"If you still want to be alive and stay as my brother, then you better not ask me that question again." She said in her low angry voice. Lyle sat in the chair and had the deer-in-the-headlight-look. Then she asked, "Where is my father?"

"You mean "our" father? I don't know." Lyle said.

"Well, that depends if you keep acting like an idiot and asking stupid questions. I'll go look for him." said an aggravated Miss Parker.

Just as she left Lyle let his breath go and out came Mr. Raines from in the adjoining room. "I swear that woman will give me a heart attack." Raines said.

"Well, at least we know that Jarod is taking very good care of your invention." Lyle said.

"Yes. I'm surprised that his body hasn't turned up anywhere. Or even where is Catherine?" said Mr Raines.

"Don't worry, Raines. We will get them both back. And kill Major Charles." They both smiled at one another.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pretender characters. They belong to MTM, NBC and TNT. No money was involved and no infringements intended. The only characters I have soul rights to are: Catherine (which has nothing to do with Parker's mother), Rebecca Janice O'Malley, Edgar James Alexander and Joyce Ann O'Malley.

THE NEW PRETENDER

Chapter Seven:

Back in a hotel...

The next morning saw Jarod and Major Charles sitting in Jarod's room watching tv and keeping quiet so as not to wake Catherine. Jarod was talking to his dad about Catherine.

"I don't understand what Mr. Raines is accomplishing by beating Catherine?" whispered Jarod.

"Well, he probably looks at beating her will make her more aggressive." Major Charles said.

"Dad, you should've seen us in the cave. I thought she was going to kill me." said Jarod. Major Charles' eyes were wide open.

"What do you mean almost killed you?" asked Major Charles.

"Well, at one point, Catherine held a knife at me but I was able to break her grasp. But she was pretty strong." Jarod said.

"You know, Jarod. If they find her they will take her back and then she will be unstoppable." said Major Charles.

"I understand that. That is why I'm trying my best to keep that from happening. But, I think while she is away from the Centre, she seems to act differently." Jarod said.

"What do you mean, differently?"asked his father.

"Well, she seems a little more relaxed than when we took her out in the first place." said Jarod.

While they are talking they see a figure standing in the doorway in green pajamas looking at them. Her eyes were red and it appeared that she was crying. Jarod motions for her to come and sit by him but she hesitates for a minute and then she starts to walk over to Jarod. She sits down next to him on the couch and looks down. Her long auburn hair falls down covering her face from their views. Jarod turns to Catherine and takes his right index finger and puts it under her chin and lifts her head to meet his eyes. She looks at him and a tear starts to drip down her cheek. He wipes it away with his finger.

Jarod speaks, "Catherine. What is wrong? Why are you crying?" She doesn't answer right away. Then in a soft voice she starts to speak.

"I thought you guys left me. I woke up and I didn't see anyone. Plus I've been thinking of home." Then she puts her head down.

"Catherine, can I ask you something?" Catherine looks up at Jarod.

"Ok." said Catherine.

"Why did Mr. Raines have one of his men hit you?" Catherine had a shocked look on her face.

She looked at Jarod and then at Major Charles. She stood up and precedded to walk behind the couch Major Charles was sitting on and almost reached the door when Jarod intercepted her. He stood in the doorway. She looked at Jarod and then saw Major Charles get up and start to walk toward her. He moved next to his son.

Then Jarod asked her again, "Why did Mr. Raines have one of his men hit you?" She started backing away and looked around for a place to run but there was nothing. The only place to run is blocked by Jarod and his father. She looked and found a fireplace poker. She held it up with the point facing them.

She spoke, "I don't care what you say. You both are spies for Mr. Raines. I'm NOT going back. I will kill you before they catch me. So, GET out of my way Jarod."

"You know I can't do that, Catherine. Now why don't you hand me that poker and we will talk." said Jarod in a calm tone.

"NO! No more talking. I want to leave and go back home and be a normal kid! You will NOT take me anywhere!" Both Jarod and his father were getting a little annoyed that they were trying to help her but they understand that she was going through a lot.

Back at the Centre:

Miss Parker went down to see Broots and Sydney. She opened the door to find them looking at the computer screen. Both Broots and Sydney looked up to see her.

She spoke first, "Broots, can you find where Catherine's parents and grandmother are buried?" Both Sydney and Broots looked at one another and then back at Miss Parker.

"Why do you want that?" asked Broots.

"Oh, probably to pin up the address next to Mr. Lyles' picture of his tombstone. Just do it." said Miss Parker. Then Broots started punching keys and came up with an address. He wrote it down on a piece of paper for her. Gave her the paper and then she walked out of the room.

Then Broots spoke to Sydney, "Geez, I wonder what she wanted that for?"

Back at the hotel:

Catherine was still standing with the poker towards them. Then all of a sudden she lunged at them but Jarod was quicker and pulled the poker from her hands. She stood there with a scared expression on her face. Then she started backing up while Jarod and Major Charles started coming towards her. She started running around the couches but was pulled down by Jarod onto the floor. Jarod rolled her on her belly and took both her hands and tied them behind her back with a phone cord. She was sobbing and pleading for them not to hit her. Jarod pulled her up and walked her over to the couch and pushed her on it. She sat there staring at the carpet and shaking. Jarod and Major Charles walked into the adjoining room. They were talking in low voices and then came back into the room where Catherine was still sitting. She was sitting on the couch shaking with her head down. She was scared at what they might do to her. Jarod pulled a chair in front of her and sat down. He took his left index finger and placed it underneath her chin but she backed into the couch. She was shaking more and not looking at them. Jarod looked at her.

Then he spoke, "Catherine, what is wrong with you? What, you think by killing me and my father that the Centre might just let you go? No. That is NOT how they work.You are theirs forever!" His voice started rising and she could tell he was angry at her.

Then, he huffed and moved behind the couch she was sitting on. Jarod looked at his father and then they heard the almost unmistakable sound coming from Catherine. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Then she started to cry.

Jarod and his dad looked at each other and Jarod sat down in the chair. He looked at Catherine who started to shake and cry harder. He touched her shoulders but she didn't resist and she lunged into his arms and she cried on his shoulder. He tried to comfort her but it wasn't working. Everything that she had kept inside had finally broken free. Major Charles sat down next to Catherine on the couch and started rubbing her back. When she finally stopped crying she looked at Jarod and Major Charles and apologized for crying on him. Jarod said he didn't mind.

Then Jarod spoke, "Catherine...why did Mr. Raines have one of his men hit you?"

Jarod looked at Catherine and then she spoke, "Because I was supposed to poison Miss Parker. But, I couldn't kill her. She means so much to me."

Jarod and his father looked at each other, then Major Charles spoke, "She means a lot to you? She is trying to get you and Jarod back into the Centre."

"I understand that. But me and Miss Parker have started to become friends. And because I didn't kill her I got hit." said a sad Catherine.

At the cemetary...

Miss Parker was driving her car and came into Catherine's town, Shadow Hills, Delaware. She looked at the address and didn't see it right away. Then she saw a sign that showed the way. She drove up to the gates and looked at the address. It read:

O' Reilly Cemetary

14 Prospect Lane

It was the correct address. So, she drove through the open gates and drove up to the church. She saw a priest walk out of the church so she pulled her car on the side of the road and walked up to him. She asked him if he has the names Rebecca and Edgar Alexander. And Joyce O' Malley. He said he believes he did. They both stepped inside and he searched his records and found the names and the burials. She thanked him and drove up to where the 3 were buried. She searched a while and then came up to the tombstones. This is what she found on the tombstones:

Rebecca Janice O' Malley

Loving wife, mother, daughter and friend

You will be missed.

Born: Sept 7, 1972 Died: Apr 4, 2002

Edgar James Alexander

Loving husband, son, and friend

You will be missed.

Born: Aug 14, 1971 Died: Apr 4, 2002

Joyce Ann O' Malley

Loving mother, grandmother, and friend

You will be missed.

Born: Jan 12, 1953 Died: Apr 4, 2002

Miss Parker looked at all of the tombstones and kneeled on the ground. She sat there looking at them. Then she put a single red rose in front of Catherine's mother, father and grandmothers' tombstones. She sat there for a while and felt a tear rolling down her cheeks. She looked at Rebecca's tombstone and whispered, "I'm sorry." Then she got up and walked back to her car.

Back at the hotel:

Jarod and Major Charles have finally succeeded in getting Catherine's trust so Jarod untied her. She sat there while Jarod and his father went into the next room to talk. Catherine was looking around the room and thought she should take off her necklace when she felt her neck, it was gone. She looked around the room and couldn't find it. So, she figured it must have slipped off somewhere outside. She was sad cause that was given to her by her mother when she was 5 yrs old. She has never taken the necklace off. So, she went and sat down again on the couch. Then Jarod and his dad walked into the room and sat down next to her. Then all of a sudden, Jarod pulled something out of his pocket. It was a necklace.

He looked at his dad and spoke, "Dad, do you know anyone who wears this kind of necklace?" Major Charles took the necklace from Jarod's hands and looked at it. It was made of 24K gold. It had dark green emeralds all around it and a single red ruby in the middle.

Catherine looked at it and spoke, "Jarod. That is my necklace." Jarod and his dad looked at each other then at Catherine.

"That is not possible. I found this necklace at my brothers' gravesite." said Jarod.

"What is your brothers' name?" asked Catherine.

"Kyle. Kyle Russell." he said.

"I was there." Then Jarod looked at her, then back at his father.

"What were you doing at my brothers' gravesite?" asked Jarod.

"I wanted to see the gravesite of one of the Pretenders. I am sorry about what happened." Catherine said.

Then his father spoke, "How do you know how Kyle died?"

Catherine turned and looked at him. "Sydney, explained it too me. Cause I accidently watched one of the DSA's and I found Kyle and Jarod. And I also found Miss Parker." Jarod handed Catherine her necklace back and she put it on. "So, now what are we going to do?" Then Jarod and his father looked at each other.

Jarod spoke, "Well, we are going to get you out of here. I'm going to bring you to live with us."

"Live with you? Are you sure about that? After all I have done to you?" asked Catherine.

"Catherine, you may have tried to kill me and my dad but I know you don't have the heart to do it." Jarod said.

"Ok. I will come with you. But, can I see my mom, dad and grandmother one last time?" She looked at Jarod. Her eyes started tearing up. Jarod looked at her, then nodded.

Back at the Centre:

Just as Miss Parker got out of the elevator, Mr. Lyle came up to her. "We just got word where Jarod is hiding. I sent some sweepers out there."

Miss Parker glared at him. "You sent them out there without asking me? I've been trying to catch him for years." Then she started to walk away from him.

She almost got to her father's office when Lyle caught her arm. She turned around and glared at him again. "They are at the Dearborn Hotel. And Jarod's got Catherine and his father." Then she ripped her arm out of his grasp and opened the door, only to find Mr. Raines sitting at the desk.

She walked in followed by Mr. Lyle. She spoke first, "Oh great. Look what the lab rats dragged in. What are you doing in my father's office?"

"Miss Parker I would be very careful what you say. It's not too hard for the Centre to bring someone down." Then he smiled.

"What is that a threat? Besides where is my father?" asked Miss Parker.

"Don't worry about your father. He is fine. He is taking care of your brother." Miss Parker stared blankly at him. Brother? Omg. Brigitte's child. I almost forgot. Then Mr. Raines got up along with his oxygen tank and walked past Miss Parker. He stopped turned and looked at her...then walked out the door with Lyle behind him. She watched as he walked away and then went to sit down in her father's chair. She collapsed in the chair and thought about the baby. What did her father name him? Where is he? Will she ever see him. She doesn't know any of the answers. She just sat there silently.

Back at the hotel:

All three got up and walked into the adjoining room when Jarod heard a car door slam. He walked over to the window and looked down. Sweepers. He walked away from the window and went over to his dad.

"We've got company. We have to leave now." said Jarod.

"Who is it?" asked Major Charles.

"Sweepers." said Jarod. Jarod was moving around the rooms getting everything they need. Then he grabbed Catherine's arm and all 3 went out the door. There was no other way to go except down. He spotted the emergency exit and they all rushed downstairs just as some sweepers were coming up the elevator. They reached the 5th floor and walked into the hallway. Jarod looked both ways and didn't see nor hear any sweepers. They were walking when all of a sudden they spotted a maid leaving a room. She spotted them and almost screamed until Jarod approached her and looked at her.

He said, "Call the police. There are about 7 or 8 people upstairs with guns walking around." Then he turned around and took Catherine's arm again and walked away along with his father. T

he maid went into the room she just cleaned and called the front lobby and told them to call the police. Jarod, his father and Catherine took the elevator down to Floor 2. Then got out and looked around and found the emergency exit and precedded to walk the rest of the way. As they got to the 1st Floor, Jarod peaked out and spotted more sweepers. Then Catherine looked and saw a fire alarm button. She tapped Jarod on his back and pointed. He looked at her and then quietly walked over and pushed the button sounding the alarm. Everyone started leaving the building in a stampede. They mingled in with the rest of the crowd making sure they don't come close to the sweepers. As they got outside, Jarod looked around and seeing no one there to catch them, he found the jeep and they all jumped in. Then they sped away just as the sweepers ran outside.

Back at the Centre:

Miss Parker knocked on a door and waited in the hallway. The next minute Broots opened the door and let her in. She walked in and sat down at the computer table. She noticed that Sydney was there too.

She spoke first, "Syd, do you know anything about Brigitte's baby?" Sydney and Broots looked at each other and then at her.

Sydney spoke next, "Parker, I don't know. After your father took the baby he went into hiding."

"Oh. I take it you then don't know if it is a girl or a boy?" Sydney shakes his head no. Her head drops down. Then she lifts her head and looks at Sydney, "You know, I've always been wondering whatever happened to Ethan."

Broots looked at her, "You don't know?"

"No, Broots. I wouldn't be saying that if I knew. So what are you talking about?" asked Miss Parker.

"Ethan. He is here." said Broots. Miss Parker's eyes grew wide open. She got up and walked over to Broots.

"He is here? Where is he? What is he doing here?" asked Miss Parker.

"Well, yes. He is here. He...um...is working right now. He...um...(clears throat)...works for the Centre now." Broots said.

"He what!" said Miss Parker.

"He's been working for Raines and your father for some time." Sydney says. Miss Parker cannot believe this. All this time she thought that either he left on his own or he was taken. He works for the one place that she tried to leave before. Then she walked back to the seat.

"Does Jarod know?" she asks.

Sydney answers, "No. He doesn't." Then she got up and left the room.

At the cemetary:

Catherine stood at the gravesite of her mom, dad and grandmother. She stared at them and tears were flowing down. She kneeled down and touched each of the headstones. She prayed silently to all three. Then Jarod saw one of the priests come walking up to them.

Catherine had her head down and asked, "Who put the roses in front of the headstones?" The priest looked at them and looked down at Catherine who still had her back turned to him.

"Well, a very pretty brunette came to me asking if I had the records of everyone who is placed in this cemetary. Then she came here." Catherine turned around to face the priest and got up. The priest got the first glimpse of Catherine.

He spoke, "You look exactly like her." All three of them looked at each other.

"Excuse me?" said Catherine.

"You looked exactly like your mother did when she was young. She has the same hair and eyes as you do." She was surprised at what the priest was saying. As the priest was walking away he stopped and turned around. "Oh, by the way. The brunette told me to tell you, sorry. And then she said her name was Miss Parker." said the Priest.

"Did she say why she is sorry?"asked Catherine.

"No, she didn't." said the priest.

"Thank you father." said Catherine.

"Your welcome, my child." said the Priest then he walked away. Jarod turned around and shook his head. His father looked at him.

"Sorry, everytime I hear someone say my child...I remember Mr. Raines." Catherine turned around.

"Ok. I'm ready to leave." Then all three turned around and got in the car and Jarod drove back home to see his mom, Emily and his clone. Just as Jarod's car left the church's premises a black car was sitting on the side of the road and a hand holding a cigarette through the open window. Watching and waiting.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pretender characters. They belong to MTM, NBC and TNT. No money was involved and no infringements intended. The only character I have soul rights to are: Catherine (which has nothing to do with Parker's mother).

THE NEW PRETENDER

Chapter Eight:

Back at the Russell house...

It took about 2 hours for Jarod and his father to get back to their house. As Jarod drove into the driveway they both saw the clone come rushing out to greet them. He stood there and watched as the older Jarod put the car in park and got out.

He looked at his father, "Why don't you go inside and tell them we are here. And also say that we have a new addition to the family." His father nodded and walked up to the clone and gave him a hug. Then walked up to the front door and opened it, letting himself in. The older Jarod turned around and opened the backseat door and helped Catherine out of the car. She looked around and noticed how everything was very beautiful. Her eyes finally settled on a young boy staring back at her. She was so scared that she hid behind the older Jarod as he shut the door. He took her by the hand and walked up to his clone. Catherine kept trying to pull away from him but finally gave up after she got a glare from the older Jarod. He brought her to meet his clone.

"Hello, Jarod. This is Catherine. She will be staying with us from now on." Catherine looked at the clone and then at the older Jarod and remembered the DSA's.

She couldn't believe that she is seeing the clone. The clone stuck out his hand and Catherine looked at the older Jarod. He said something to her in her ear. Then she stuck out her hand and shook his. He smiled but she only stared back. Then he gave his clone a hug. He took Catherine by the hand and led her up the stairs. At first she was not wanting to go but she got another glare from the older Jarod and decided it wasn't worth getting him mad. All three walked inside and Catherine noticed right away how everything was so pretty and nice. Her eyes finally settled on Margaret and Emily in the living room along with his father. Margaret got up and walked toward Jarod and Catherine. But Catherine quickly hid behind Jarod. Margaret at first was in shock. She didn't know if she did something wrong.

Jarod spoke, "Don't worry mom. She has to get used to the idea of a family life. Mr. Raines has done so much to her that I'm surprised that I was able to get her this far." Then he pulled Catherine from out behind him.

He pushed her toward his mother. She extended her hands but Catherine was still too scared of this family. She quickly darted past Jarod and out the back door. Jarod started to move but his mother stopped him.

"I'll go talk to her. She'll need a mother soon or later." said Margaret. Jarod nodded and walked in the living room to sit with Emily and his dad.

In the backyard...

Margaret walked outside and looked around. Now she has to figure out where Catherine ran off to. Then she heard something underneath the deck. She looked and there was Catherine sitting in a fetal position. She appears to be crying. Margaret walks over by her slowly as not to spook her. Catherine lifts her head and moves back a little and shaking.

Margaret talks really softly, "Don't be frightened. I won't hurt you. My name is Margaret. I'm Jarod's mother. I'm here to help you. I understand that you have been through a lot and I'm willing to help you." She said as she started coming closer inch by inch.

Catherine just kept watching her. Finally Margaret sat next to Catherine and looked at her. She smiled. Catherine smiled back. Then the smile faded when she saw Margarets' hand come to rest on her back. Catherine hid her face and started shaking again. Margaret started rubbing Catherine's back. The shaking finally stopped and she looked up with tears coming down her face at Margaret. Then she did something that she thought she would never do again...she moved into Margaret's arms and hugged her. Catherine cried on her shoulder for about a minute or two. Margaret was there trying to calm her and telling her to let it out. Then Catherine broke free from Margaret's arms and looked at her.

"I haven't hugged someone like you before." said Catherine.

"What do you mean?" asked Margaret. Catherine looked at her again.

"Well, the only other person that I got hugs from was my grandmother but she was killed by the same people who kidnapped me." Margaret had a look of sorrow on her face. Then she smiled again. She moved a strand of hair behind Catherine's right ear. Then she kissed her on her forehead.

"Let's go inside. It is getting a little cold out here." Catherine nodded.

She got up along with Margaret and precedded to walk up the stairs to the deck. They got inside and Margaret pulled her into the bathroom to wash her face so the streaks would not be that noticeable. Then both Margaret and Catherine walked into the living room with Margaret's arm around Catherine's arm. Catherine looked at everyone.

Then Jarod spoke, "Well, look at that, dad. It took us a few days to get her used to us. It only took a minute or two for mom to make Catherine trust her. What is your secret mom?"

Margaret looked at Jarod and said, "My secret is I'm a mother." Then Jarod rolled his eyes and looked at his dad who was smiling.

Margaret took her over to Emily and introduced her. Then she asked Emily to take Catherine to her room and to show her around. Emily nodded and walked Catherine out of the room. Then Margaret walked over to where Jarod and his father sat.

Margaret spoke, "I feel so bad for that child."

"What do you mean, mom?" asked Jarod. "Well, look at her. She is sooo scared of everyone around her. It's going to take a few days for her to get accustomed to us." said Margaret.

"Yea, I know. Mom I need to tell you something before you start treating Catherine as one of the family." Margaret looked at Jarod. "Because of what Mr. Raines did to Catherine...there might be times that she has an outburst of fits. Don't worry about it. It's only that she is getting used to everything. But I suggest you keep anything that you cut with out of Catherine's reach." said Jarod.

"Oh, my." said a shocked Margaret.

"Yea. But apart from that. She is a great girl. Both me and dad have been trying to win her trust. So far, it's working. She of course has to get used to being around people."

His mom nodded. "Well, of course. Being locked up since she was 7 doesn't help much. But I will go with what you said. I will make sure." said Margaret.

"And whatever you do...if you have to disipline her don't hit her. She will think that she is getting punished for trying to kill Miss Parker. But it wasn't her fault. So, right now the best thing is just to talk to her. That usually helps make her understand that she can't do certain things. Just look at my clone. He is doing a lot better since the day I brought him home." said Jarod.

"Yea I noticed that. And I will do what you say on that subject. I usually won't tolerate fits but because it is Catherine I'll let it slide until she learns to trust us also." Jarod nodded at that.

Back at the Centre...

Miss Parker knocked on a door and Broots opened it. She walked down the steps to where Sydney was in front of the computer. She sat down and Sydney looked up from the computer.

"Parker, so nice to see you." Sydney said.

"Yea, same here, Syd. I just saw Jarod, his father and Catherine." said Miss Parker. Both Broots and Sydney looked at her.

Broots spoke, "You saw them. Where?"

"At the cemetary as they were leaving." Miss Parker said.

"You didn't go after them?" Sydney asked.

"I wanted to. But something told me to let them go this time. Besides, Catherine seems happy with Jarod and his father." said Miss Parker.

She smiled and then Sydney spoke, "Well, it is going to be uphill and downhill for Jarod and his family trying to get Catherine's trust."

"Yea I know. I know they will treat her with respect. Plus they have the clone with them also." said Miss Parker.

"I know they will, Parker. Jarod doesn't have a mean bone in his body." Sydney was right.

Since Jarod was brought into the Centre he has never been able to kill anything. Even with all of the sims that the Centre kept giving him...his body wanted to kill but his mind told him not to plus his heart was pure also.

"Broots, I want to say thanks for the roses that you gave me." she said as she looked at Broots. He was a little shocked cause she doesn't normally say thank you.

"Your welcome, Miss Parker." said Broots. Then she got up and started to walk away. Then she turned around and walked over by Sydney and Broots.

"Could you tell me if Catherine is in fact her real name?" Both Sydney and Broots looked at her.

Back at the Russell house...

Emily opened the guest room and walked inside with Catherine. It was a very nice room. It had white walls and a nice twin bed with sheets the color of light blue. There was a bookshelf with different kinds of books. Inside the closet was empty but had a lot of space. There was a tv in one corner of the room. There was a lot of light in the room. The window had shades instead of curtains. There were some pictures on the walls. Pictures of rivers, streams, lakes, trees in autumn. It was a very nice plain room. But it was a lot better than sleeping in a small room with not much to do. Catherine walked over to the bed and sat down to feel how soft the bed was. Emily told her that she was going to leave her alone to get accustomed to the room and left, closing the door. Catherine watched as she left. She really liked this place and the people that lived there. All of a sudden her eyes started to close so she laid down on the soft down pillow and fell asleep.

Jarod, Margaret and Major Charles looked up to see Emily walking down the stairs. She walked into the living room and sat down on one of the couchs.

Margaret spoke, "So, how is she?"

"Well, she seems alright. She doesn't talk much. I left her in the guest room so she can get used to it." said Emily.

It was about 5pm and the family was ready to eat.

Margaret looked at the older Jarod and said, "Jarod, why don't you go upstairs and bring down Catherine. She must be hungry."

"Sure, mom. Be back." Then he ran upstairs.

He knocked on the door and then opened it. He looked and saw Catherine laying on the bed sound asleep. He touched her foot but she didn't flinch. He took off one shoe and put it on the floor. Then he touched the other shoe and then she moved. He stopped and waited for her to stop moving. Then he took the other shoe off. He found a throw underneath Catherine's legs. So he lifted her legs up and took the throw off. He then laid it on Catherine's sleeping form. He went and turned off the light and walked out quietly. He walked downstairs to see shocked faces.

Margaret spoke, "I thought I told you to go upstairs and bring her down?"

"I did but she fell asleep on the bed." Jarod said.

Then Margaret said, "Oh, ok. Well, I'll leave some for her incase she gets hungry later on tonight." Then they started eating.

After they finished eating and the dishes were washed and put away, all of them sat down in the living room. They were watching tv and talking about what they missed as a family. Then all of a sudden, a scream came from upstairs. Jarod ran upstairs with his mom, dad, Emily and the clone behind him. He got to her door and knocked. He walked in and it was dark. He turned on the light and noticed Catherine was not in the bed. They all searched the room for Catherine but didn't find her.

Then, the clone opened the closet door and said, "I found her."

They all walked over to the closet and saw Catherine in the back of the closet huddled in a fetal position, crying and shaking. Jarod walks in and picks her up and carries her over to the bed. He sat her down and sat next to her. He tried asking her what happened but she didn't respond. She just stared off in space. Then Jarod had an idea. From what the DSA's back at the Centre showed. There was a certain place on Catherine that made her jump and come back down to earth. He touched underneath her right knee and she threw up her leg almost knocking him down. She looked around and saw everyone looking at her. She started to get off the bed but Jarod took a hold of her arm. He wouldn't let her go this time. She kept pulling back but Jarod was stronger. She kept pleading for him to let her go. But he wouldn't and then he got up and loomed over her. She looked up at him and yield to his pulling. He sat her back on the edge of the bed.

Then she said, "I'm sorry if I woke everyone up."

Margaret looked at her, "No, you didn't wake anyone. We were all watching tv when we heard you."

"Oh." said Catherine.

Then Margaret asked, "What is wrong, Catherine?"

"I thought everyone left. I've been left alone for years and I just got scared that everyone left and I'll be the only person left." Then Margaret walked over to Catherine and gave her a hug. Catherine returned the hug. Then Catherine laid down on the bed again and everyone left. She fell asleep and didn't wake up from the nightmares.

Back at the Centre...

Broots kept looking in his computer for the name and finally settled on a name that he was surprised to see. He looked at Miss Parker who was busy talking to Sydney. He called her over to look at the computer. Miss Parker walked over and looked and had a shocked look on her face. Sydney walked over and looked at Miss Parker.

He said, "Parker, are you ok?"

"Sydney, take a look at this." said Miss Parker. Sydney looked at the monitor and noticed the name. The name was Morgandy Ann Alexander. Broots kept staring at the name and kept saying to himself that he has seen that name once before. But he couldn't figure out where he saw it.

"So, have you seen Catherine or Jarod?" Sydney asked.

"No. I haven't. Jarod hasn't called you yet?" asked Miss Parker.

"No he hasn't." Then she got up from the chair and walked out of the room. Broots and Sydney looked at each other and then back at the monitor. Broots was still pondering over what the name Morgandy meant to him.

Back at the Russell house...

A phone was ringing somewhere in the Jarod house. So, Jarod picked up the cordless phone and answered it. "Jarod."

"Jarod. It is nice to talk to you. It has been a while." said Sydney.

"Sydney." When Jarod said that his mom and dad both looked at him with shocked expressions on their faces. "Yes it has been a while. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm just calling to see how Catherine is doing." said Sydney.

"Well, Sydney she is doing a lot better than when she was at the Centre." he said smiling.

"Yes. I know. She hasn't tried to kill you has she?" Jarod just stood there for a minute.

"Well, a few times she has. But she never succeeded." Jarod said.

"What do you mean?" asked Sydney.

"Well, a few times she either had a knife or just recently a fireplace poker...but she never used it. It was almost like she couldn't kill us even if she wanted to." he said.

"I see. Could I speak to her?" asked Sydney.

Jarod stood there...then looked at his mom and dad and whispered to them to get Catherine. So his mom went to find Catherine.

"My mom is going to get Catherine. So, just wait." Jarod said.

"Ok." Sydney said smiling.

Margaret went upstairs and looked in each room searching for Catherine. She finally found her in the clones' room with him playing LIFE.

Margaret walked in, "Hi, guys. How are you doing?"

The clone looked up at her, "Oh, we are just playing a game."

Then she looked at Catherine, "Catherine, Jarod wants to talk to you downstairs in the kitchen."

As Catherine got up she said, "Ok." Then looked back at the clone, "Don't play without me." The clone nodded.

So Margaret and Catherine both walked downstairs to the kitchen to see what Jarod wanted. As they entered Jarod was speaking to Sydney on the phone. He looked at Catherine and motioned for her to come to him. Then he gave her the phone.

She put the receiver up to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hello, Catherine. This is Sydney." he said smiling.

"Oh my God. What do you want? I'm NOT going back to the Centre!" She shouted in the phone.

"Don't worry I'm not here to try to get you back." he said.

"You're not? Why?" asked Catherine.

"Well, look at Jarod. I've been searching for him but I never once tried catching him. He needs to be free." As he said that Catherine looked at Jarod. Then, Sydney said a name that made Catherine skip breathes. "I read your file, Catherine. Or should I say Morgandy."

"No one ever calls me that. Where did you find that name?" asked a shocked Catherine.

"Like I said Morgandy it was in your file. Do you know anything about your real parents?" asked Sydney.

"Yea, they died in a plane crash. Why do you ask me that?" asked Catherine.

"No. Those were your foster parents. Your real parents are alive."said Sydney.

"They are? But I thought they were in the plane crash?" asked Catherine.

"No. Those were a foster family. Your real parents are living in Colorado." he said.

"Sydney, you are crazy. My only parents are the ones that died in the plane crash. Don't you ever say that I have other parents cause I don't!" Then Catherine hung up and ran upstairs. She was followed by Jarod.

"Catherine, stop! What was that all about? Sydney was just talking to you!" Catherine turned around and looked at him.

"You don't understand." Then she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mom and dad were still standing. She sat down in one of the chairs and Jarod sat in front of her.

"You are not going to believe any of this. And I don't remember much. But from what I have found out...my real name is Morgandy Ann Valentine. I was born in Denver Colorado on April 6, 1989 and somehow I was brought here to Delaware. But, I don't remember the names of my parents." She said as she looked down at the table. Both Jarod and his parents were stunned at what she was saying.

Then Jarod spoke, "So, you lied?"

Catherine's face shot up. "NO! I did not lie. I am so used to the name Catherine that I just thought of calling myself that. Apparently, Sydney has found my real family. But, I don't know anything about them." Margaret came over and placed her hand on Catherine's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I think you will do fine. Don't you want to meet your real parents?" asked Margaret. Catherine just looked at her.

Back in the Centre...

"Now I remember where I have seen the name Morgandy before." said Broots to himself. He ran out of his office and went searching for Sydney and Miss Parker to tell them about his latest discovery.

He found Sydney and Miss Parker in Mr. Parker's office. He barged in and Miss Parker just glared at him. "Don't you know when to knock?"

"Sorry. But I just had to tell the both of you this. I have found out where I've seen the name Morgandy before." said Broots.

"Oh?" said Miss Parker.

"The name Morgandy means little one from the edge of the sea. Apparently her real parents would often travel and her mother stood at the edge of the sea and loved it." said Broots. Then Broots looked at Sydney and Sydney smiles.

"Ok. Then, start looking for this family. I want to know everything about them." said Miss Parker. Then both Broots and Sydney turned around and walked out of the office leaving Miss Parker sitting at the desk by herself.

Back at the Russell house...

"Yes. I do want to meet my real parents but not if the Centre keeps following me. I also would like to do this on my own with no bodyguards or anything. But I know that will never happen. I'll have to keep looking over my shoulders." said Catherine.

"Understand, Catherine that it took me 30 yrs to finally find my family. You are only 13. You don't have to worry about growing up too fast." said Jarod.

Then, Margaret told Catherine to go upstairs and play with the clone. When she left...Margaret sat down with Jarod and Major Charles at the kitchen table. "So, what do you think?" She said while looking at the 2 men.

"Well, Margaret we have to let her go to her family. She can't stay here. She belongs to the family who gave birth to her." said Major Charles.

"I know. It's just that the clone has gotten so attached to her that I know he will be very heart broken when she has to leave." said Margaret.

"I know. I've helped her get out of that hole and now she will be going to her own family." Jarod said.

No one noticed that Catherine was listening in the other room. She wasn't too happy with what was being said. So, she decided to go back upstairs to the clone's room. Around 11pm, Jarod, his mom and dad all went to bed. Along with Emily, the clone and Catherine. Everyone was sound asleep so no one noticed that Catherine was dressed and packing everything that she has and opened a window and jumped out.

Back at the Centre...

Sydney was talking to Angelo when all of a sudden he started to go a little limp.

He looked at him and asked, "Angelo, are you alright?"

"Poor, Catherine. Catherine...sad...pain...hurt...lonely." Angelo said.

"Catherine? Which one?" Sydney asked.

"Little Catherine...lonely...pain...hurt...sad." said Angelo.

Finally, Sydney understood. Angelo was talking about Catherine. Miss Parker came in just as Angelo was using his empathic abilities to feel what Catherine is feeling. "So, what is your puppy dog doing right now?"

"Well, Parker he just explained how Catherine is feeling." said Sydney. Miss Parker looked at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Miss Parker shocked.

"Well, apparently she feels sad, pain, hurt and lonely." Sydney said.

"I hope they didn't hurt her." Miss Parker said.

"I have a feeling that Catherine told Jarod about her real family. She might just be scared in meeting them."

Then Angelo said, "Catherine...darkness...death...cold...lonely...angels." Both Sydney and Miss Parker just looked at each other then looked at Angelo trying to figure out what he was saying.

Sydney looked at Angelo and said, "Where is she?"

Angelo looked at Sydney and said, "Cemetery."

Then, Sydney looked up at Miss Parker, "She is at the O'Reilly Cemetery." They both got their coats and left the room leaving Angelo by himself alone.

At the cemetary...

Catherine was standing in front of the O'Reilly Cemetery where her supposed parents were buried. She unlocked the lock on the gate and walked in. She has never been to the cemetery at night before. It was pretty scary and dark and too quiet. She heard rustling around her but it was only the wind. She finally found what she was looking for. It was the tombstones of her mom, dad and grandmother. Her foster family. As she kneels down she tries to think how could she be fooled by this. She thought they were her real parents...but they lied. Everyone lied to her. She sat like that for about 2 hours when she heard a car door slam. She got up and looked over the tombstone behind her. She was pretty good at seeing in the dark. She could make out an older gentleman and a very thin woman. Sydney and Miss Parker! What were they doing there? Probably come to take her away. So, she got up quietly and walked in the opposite direction that they were walking in. She hid behind a tree and watched. Both Sydney and Miss Parker had flash lights and were looking everywhere for her. They finally stopped at her foster family's gravesites. Then she noticed both of them split up. She watched as Sydney went one way and Miss Parker went the opposite way. And Catherine got up and ran further back into the cemetery. She finally saw the church. She looked behind her and saw the flashlights bouncing around. So, she ran to the church. She finally reached the church and found that it was still unlocked. So, she walked inside quietly and looked for a place to hide. She thought...it won't be long till the church would be the next thing to search. She looked around desperatly but couldn't find a hiding place. Then she remembered years and years ago...back at her house...there was a secret doorway to go underneath the house. So, she searched the church and found a doorway behind the organ. So, she opened the door and slipped inside. And then she locked it from inside.

For about an hour Sydney and Miss Parker have searched but couldn't find her. So, when they met up with each other Miss Parker said, "She seemed to disappear. Let's go Sydney, it's getting colder and it is too hard to see. Let's wait till the morning."

"Ok, Parker." So, both of them left the cemetery and did not even know that Catherine was hiding in the church.

At the Russell house...

The next morning, Jarod, his mom, his dad, and Emily all woke up. Emily woke up and looked around and finding Catherine not there. She ran from her bedroom to her brother and parents room. "Guys, Catherine's gone!"

"What?" Jarod said.

"Catherine is gone! She must have slipped out last night." Everyone ran into Emily's room and sure enough Catherine was indeed gone.

"Well, it looks like she took everything..." Then Jarod's eyes spotted something lying on Emily's desk. "What is this?" It was a letter written to Jarod. It read:

_Dear Jarod,_

_I am very happy that you have helped me leave that awful place. I'm happy where I am. I don't understand why it took this long for Sydney to find out who I am. I am really fond of your family especially of your clone. He is such a sweet kid. Please tell him that I love him and I will always keep him in my heart. You might think that I left cause of you. It wasn't. I left cause I need to figure things out for myself. I don't know about meeting my real family. I would rather stay with you...but if you are going to ship me off to some family that I don't know anything about then I have a good reason to run. I'm going to the one place that I'm always happy to be. It is nice and quiet. I can clear my head and think. Then maybe I'll have a decision on what I want to do._

_Please, don't come looking for me. I'm trying to think of what I should do. I know the Centre will probably be looking for me knowing that I am by myself now. Please tell your mom and dad that I am happy that they took me in and helped me. And you should give Miss Parker a chance. She is a really nice person if you get to know her. But, I know you won't cause she is here to bring you back to the Centre. _

_Well, I should go..._

_Thank you for all of your help and kindness..._

_Your Friend,_

_Catherine_

Jarod looked up at his family then Jarod and his dad said at the same time, "The cemetery." Then both of them ran out of the room and down the stairs.

Jarod looked at his mom and Emily, "Don't worry. We'll be back. And we're going to bring Catherine back too." Then they got in the car and drove off.

They arrived about 2 hours later and got out of the car about a block away. They walked up to the gates and noticed that it was unlocked. They looked around and walked inside. They looked at each other and then looked around.

His father spoke, "Damn. This is going to take all night to find her."

Then Jarod saw the church, "No. I don't think so."

"What do you mean?" asked Major Charles. Then he saw where Jarod's gaze was going and followed him. They ran up to the church and walked in. They looked around and tried to think of where Catherine could be. One of the priest's walked out and spotted them. He walked up and talked for a while...but Jarod mentioned that he was there to find a young girl who happened to come here last night. The priest said that he never saw anyone then said goodbye and walked away. Jarod started walking around the pews. He walked over by the organ and looked behind it and noticed some dirt was disturbed. And then he noticed that a piece of the wall looks like it was made into a door. Jarod went and found a crowbar and started prying away the door.

His dad walked up to him, "Jarod what on earth are you doing? This is a church."

"I know dad. But Catherine is here." said Jarod. So, Major Charles started helping him pry the door away.

Finally, it gave and Jarod looked in and saw Catherine sitting there with her back to them. She didn't seem to hear them prying the door apart. Then, Jarod reached in and tugged on Catherine's shirt and finally pulled her out. She looked at them and noticed that they were not too happy. Then, Jarod and his father along with Catherine walked to the front door and opened it a crack and just as they did that Jarod saw Miss Parker and Sydney get out of their car. So, he shut the door and ran to the back pulling Catherine along. Finally they found a back door and walked outside. They walked out as Sydney and Miss Parker walked in the church. So, all three bolted for the car. Finally they reached it and they got in.

Major Charles was in the front seat and turned to Catherine, "Young lady, when we get home we are going to have a long talk." He gave her a very stern look and she looked down. Then they drove off.

Back at the cemetery...

Sydney and Miss Parker were walking around inside the church when Miss Parker noticed the open wall. She ran over there with Sydney and noticed the crowbar. She looked in and saw it was pretty small. Small for someone who was young and thin.

She looked at Sydney, "She was here. But, I have a feeling that Jarod got here first." Then they both looked at each other and sighed. They both got up and walked out of the church.

As they walked to Miss Parker's car Sydney spoke, "You know Parker, you are not the only one that knows about what happened to Catherine." He walked to the passenger door and she walked to the driver's side.

She stopped and looked at him, "What do you mean by that?"

Sydney said, "Jarod knows about what happened. He is as much surprised by it as you are."

"So, what are you trying to say to me Syd?" said Miss Parker.

"I know you won't agree on this...but why don't you work with Jarod instead of against him to help Catherine?" Sydney said.

"Syd are you crazy? Jarod is the one that I'm after and I'm going to bring him in. I'm not going to start giving up and work with him. I'm going to bring him in with or without your help." Then they both got in and drove back to the Centre.

As they got up to the 7th floor, Sydney walked one way and Miss Parker walked toward her fathers' office.

Just then Sydney turned around and walked over and stepped in front of her, "I know how much this means to you to bring Jarod in. But you also got to understand that Jarod has been the only contact with her."

Then Miss Parker gave him a stern look and said, "I don't care. I've been trying to get Jarod back for years and with the help of Catherine I just might be able to get him." Then she walked past him and opened the office doors.

She was just about to shut them when she heard Sydney behind her, "Even if it kills her?" Then as he walked away Miss Parker turned around and tears started to fill her eyes. She never thought about what it would do to Catherine if she was to capture Jarod. She has grown to love Catherine. She couldn't bear to hurt her even though Catherine tried to kill her.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pretender characters. They belong to MTM, NBC and TNT. No money was involved and no infringements intended. The only characters that I have soul right to is Catherine (which has nothing to do with Parker's mother), the fake parent Jessica.

THE NEW PRETENDER

Chapter 9:

That afternoon at the Russell household...

Jarod, his father, his mother, sister and Catherine were at the house. Jarod was pacing while the rest of the family and Catherine were sitting on the sofas and chairs. It was quiet in the house but there was also tension in the room.

Finally Margaret spoke, "So, Catherine. Why did you run away?" Catherine didn't say a word.

"My wife asked you a question, Catherine." Major Charles said in a stern voice.

Catherine finally looked up but had no expression on her face. "I don't know why. I guess I'm afraid of meeting my real parents. I've only known the other family."

"But, that doesn't make it right to just run off." Jarod said.

"Jarod you and your family don't understand how this makes me feel." snapped Catherine.

"How what makes you feel?" asked Jarod.

"Having a nice family and a great home." said Catherine.

Jarod stood in front of her, "But that still doesn't answer my first question."

Catherine looked deep in Jarod's eyes and spoke, "Jarod, your life at the Centre was a lot better than mine."

"How so?" asked Jarod.

"Mr. Raines and Mr. Lyle might have done things to you...but they never beat you." Jarod and his family looked at her. "You don't know how it feels to do something right and not get rewarded for it...just get thrown back into the cell. Or do something wrong and get beaten because of it." Catherine stopped to struggle with the tears that so desperatly wanted to come out. "And besides, I got beaten cause I didn't kill Miss Parker. But the thing is...I didn't want to kill her. I like her." Everyone looked at Catherine with strange looks.

Jarod spoke, "But, she is hunting you and trying to bring you back to the Centre...along with me."

"I understand that...but when she came into my room at the Centre and comforted me I knew that she has a good heart." Everyone was speechless when Catherine said that.

Back at the Centre in Broots office...

Broots was on his computer while Miss Parker was sitting in a chair pouting and Sydney was walking around with his cellphone in his hand.

Miss Parker broke the silence, "I can't believe that I lost her."

"Don't worry, Parker. She'll come back." said Sydney.

Miss Parker looked at him with a mean look in her eyes, "What do you mean? She won't come back for anything."

"Are you so sure?" asked Sydney.

Miss Parker turned her back on him and then looked at him again. This time she really looked in his eyes, "What are you getting at Sydney?"

"Just think about it? She may not come for any reason. But if something happened to you...that might change it." She was a little surprised from what Sydney said. She turned around again slowly and walked away.

Then she turned around and spoke, "Syd, I thought you didn't want her to stay in the Centre?"

"Parker, I know how close you are to Catherine. And I do know that she would do anything if something happened to you." said Sydney.

"So, what, you want me to stage my death?" asked Miss Parker.

"Yea. You do want to see her again, don't you?" asked Sydney smiling.

"Yea I do. But I don't want her to have to get the treatment she was getting while staying here. And I know for a fact she will hate you for the rest of her life." she said.

"I don't want that little girl to have the same treatment either but seeing you here moaping around and pouting I figured that is the only other thing." said Sydney.

"Unless I find her and see her once more." she said.

"Of course, you'll probably see Jarod there. What will you do if you see him, Parker?" He said as she looked at him in his eyes.

Back at the Russell house...

Major Charles and Margaret were packing some things for Catherine that Margaret gave to her that used to be Emily's. They put the suitcases in the trunk and shut it. They both looked over at Catherine who was wearing a very pretty white blouse with a pretty pink bow in the middle and a light blue skirt that came to her knees. She walked hand in hand with Jarod to his parents. She stopped as he tried to get her in the car.

Tears started forming in her eyes, "Please, don't make me go to them. I want to stay with you. I won't be any trouble. Please." She was begging which was hard for Jarod.

He knelt down to Catherine. "Honey, you can't stay here. You need to go to school and I don't want anyone to find you here cause then I'll get caught. So, please just come with us."

"I don't even know them. They are complete strangers. My parents taught me never to talk to strangers." said Catherine.

Margaret walked past Jarod and came by Catherine, "Baby, don't worry. I'll keep in touch with you. If you want to talk you have my phone number." Margaret took her hand and started to walk with her when she pulled her hand out of Margaret's hand.

They all looked at her but then Jarod gave her a mean look, "Get in the car!" She was terrified then she did what he said. She got in the back seat along with Jarod and they drove away.

Back at the Centre in Broots' office...

Miss Parker walked over to Broots who was still on the computer. "Broots I want you to look for Catherine's family. I want to know where they live." Broots started typing and after a few minutes he found a file.

He opened it and found Catherine's parents. He called her over to him and she took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the address...1957 Court Centre Rd. Denver, CO. "Good. I think I'll pay them a visit when Catherine gets there. I know everyone will be surprised to see me." She then turned around and ran out of the room.

Broots looked over at Sydney and spoke, "Well, Miss Parker is going to Colorado. I don't even know if this is Catherine's real family."

"Why do you say that, Broots?" asked Sydney.

"Well, her father did time in prison for 3 years for highjacking a car. And his wife was in jail for stealing. And look at this." Then he showed Sydney the last name. It was not Alexander.

"What? The last name is not the same as Catherine's." said Sydney.

"No. So, the people Miss Parker, Jarod and Catherine are going to meet are criminals." Sydney, picked up his phone and dialed Jarod's phone number. "Oh and Syd, they never had a child."

In Major Charles car driving to the airport...

Jarod's phone rings, he picks it up, "Jarod."

"Jarod, good to get you. You must not bring Catherine to the Alexander family." said Sydney.

"Why not?" asked Jarod.

"Cause Broots just checked in his computer and found out that the man changed his name recently cause he and his wife are criminals." Sydney said.

"Well, don't worry about this...I've got everything under control." Jarod said.

"Well, you may not have everything under control. Cause Miss. Parker will be meeting you there as well." Jarod looked stunned when he heard this.

Back at the Centre in Broots' office...

Sydney was trying to get Jarod to understand what is going on. But Jarod won't listen to him. Jarod got so frustrated with Sydney that he hung up the phone.

Sydney looked at Broots and said, "I've got to get Miss Parker away from them." Then he turned around and ran out of the door leaving Broots sitting at his desk by his computer looking at an image of Catherine's fake parents and noticing something else that really disturbs him.

At the Delaware airport...

Major Charles walked up to the ticket counter with the rest of the bunch. He talked to the ticket agent about going to Denver, Colorado for 4 people. She looked it up and gave him the price. He paid in cash and they showed their IDs except for Catherine. They got their boarding passes and started walking to the gates. They all sat down and waited for the gate agent to announce to start boarding.

About 6 minutes later...the gate agent opened the jetway and announced by seat row and everyone got up. Their seat numbers were called and they boarded the flight. They got in their seats and buckled themselves up. They were all sitting side by side on the plane ready to finally meet Catherine's parents in Colorado. Jarod knew that it was ready for take off cause he heard the engines start up and then they felt the jolt and the plane took off. Soon they were flying in the air towards Colorado.

2 hours later...

Catherine's party finally arrived at Denver International Airport. They rented a vehicle and drove to the address that Jarod had found. It took them about an hour to find the home. They sat in the car and then they all got out and looked at the house. Jarod walked around to the other side of the car and took Catherine's hand and walked up to the front door. Jarod pushed the doorbell and waited.

Then a young woman came to the front door, she asked, "May I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Jarod Dominick. I think you are the parents of Catherine." Then he pulled Catherine from behind him so that both girls could look at them.

Then the woman screamed, "Oh, my god. You found her. Oh, my poor baby, are you ok?" Then she got out of the house and walked over to Catherine hugged and kissed her. She brought Catherine inside the house and thanked Jarod. She closed the door and Jarod walked back to the car. His parents knew that he wasn't too happy about what he did.

Back at Broots' office...

Broots is looking at the picture and then notices the part of the bio for what and where the people worked. He noticed it said that they work at a top secret building in Delaware. So, he looked further in the bio and found out that the people that is supposed to be Catherine's parents are in fact employees of The Centre. They were put there as stand-ins for Catherine's parents so that The Centre can finally get her back. He doesn't like this so he calls Sydney. He tells Sydney about the fake parents and that they are employed with The Centre. Sydney told Broots that he will call Jarod and if Broots could call Miss Parker and tell her what is going on.

In the Russell rental car...

Jarod was looking out the window while his parents were sitting in the front seat. There was silence in the car. Jarod kept thinking about Catherine and how much fun he had with her and how disappointed his clone will be when Catherine doesn't come home with them. Just as he was about to doze off his cellphone rang. His mom looked over her shoulder and he smiled.

He picked up his phone and spoke, "Jarod."

"Jarod, good. I just got off the phone with Broots. Where is Catherine?" Sydney asked.

"Well, I just brought her over to her parents house. Why, Syd?" asked Jarod concerned.

"Because Broots just found out that those people are employed with The Centre. Her parents were infact dead. Those people are imposters. And you gave them Catherine which is what they wanted." Jarod looked out the window and was silent for a minute.

"Are you sure about this?" Jarod asked.

"I'm very sure. Broots would never lie to me about anything. And the worst thing is that Broots is trying to get a hold of Miss Parker." Jarod thanked Sydney and then put his phone down.

He sighed and then told his dad to turn the car around and go back to the house. So his dad turned the car around and drove back. Jarod jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. The door was locked so he broke a small window and opened the lock. He walked inside and noticed there was no furniture. He looked around and found a note on the floor. He went over to the note and picked it up. It had his name on it. So, he opened it and it said:

_Jarod,_

_851216 135! 2085 351420185 919 21891479147 135 21311! _

_913 7159147 2015 114 16124 121144151454 23118581521195_

_1452420 2015 2085 16124 19161149198 38211838. _

_251521 1185 2085 15141225 16518191514 9 2018211920._

_Catherine_

Jarod just stared at the note and tried to figure out what all the numbers meant. So, he left the house and walked down by his parents still waiting in the car. He got in and his mom and dad turned around.

Margaret spoke, "Honey what is it?"

"Well, I just found this note sitting on the floor. It's for me. But I'm trying to figure out what all of these numbers mean." His mom looked at it and she was clueless so she handed the note to Major Charles and he couldn't figure it out.

Then he handed it back to Jarod. "Well maybe I'll figure it out soon." Then his dad drove away. Then he remembered that he has his laptop with him. So, he was writing on the computer and messaging someone. Then his clone's screen name popped up. He was trying to ask his clone what all of the numbers meant. So, he put in all the numbers as it shows on the note. And he added the exclamation points and periods in the same places. There was no word from his clone for a while. Then he got a message. It was a picture/voice message. He clicked it and his clones picture popped up.

"Hey, Jarod what do you make out of that?" asked Jarod.

"Well, from what I noticed it looks like the alphabet." he said.

The older Jarod just looked at him and then said, "What do you mean, the alphabet?"

"Well, just look. I found that the numbers 135 make the word "me" and it appears twice in the note." So, after the clone gave Jarod the idea he said goodbye and then started putting everything together. Here is what he came up with:

_Jarod,_

_Help Me! The Centre is bringing me back!_

_I'm going to an old abandoned warehouse _

_next to the old Spanish church._

_You are the only person I trust._

_Catherine_

He couldn't believe what he saw. Now he knows where they have taken Catherine. He tells his dad to turn the car around again and find the old Spanish church.

Back at the employed Centre house...

Miss Parker parked her car on the driveway and got out slowly scanning everywhere and everything. She took her gun out and cocked it too. She walked over to the front door and opened it up. She looked around and noticed that all the furniture was taken out of the house in a hurry. Then she noticed something on the floor. It was an envelope and it had "Jarod" written on the front. She looked around and couldn't find anything showing that Jarod had been at the house. So, she walked back outside and into her car. Then she pulled out and drove away...not noticing that someone was looking out the upstairs window overlooking the road.

Back in the Russell rental car...

Major Charles finally found the old Spanish church, stopped the car and sat there.

Then Jarod opened the door and was about to get out when his mother stopped him, "Son, why do you have to do this? Let your father do it."

"Mom, if I let dad do this, Catherine will be killed and I don't want to do that. Besides Miss Parker would really have my head if anything should happen to Catherine." Both his parents looked at each other and then back at him then they remembered what Catherine said back at their house.

He got out and closed the door. He told them that if he is not out in an hour to leave. His father wouldn't hear of it...so Jarod left it at that. Then he turned his back and walked toward the church. His parents watched as he walked away and his mom started getting tears in her eyes. So, Major Charles comforted her. They watched as he opened the doors and walked into the church.

Inside the old church...

Jarod walked inside and he could smell that there has been no one in the church. There were cobwebs everywhere. Dust was hanging and sitting on everything. The stained glass was broken and pigeons where flying around. He looked up and saw a hole in the ceiling. He stopped and looked around. Everything was quiet. Just then he spotted Catherine's sweater that she was wearing. He grabbed it and walked through a doorway.

He stopped and called out, "Catherine!" He waited. No answer. "Catherine! It's me Jarod." He waited again and still nothing. Then he said the name, "Morgandy!" Then someone fired at him but missed.

It hit right behind him. He ducked out and looked to see where the shot came from. He could just make out someone walking away with a rifle in their hands. He slowly got up when all of a sudden another shot right above his head. "What is it with you? I'm here for Catherine!" yelled Jarod.

"Well, I'm after you, Jarod!" a female voice called out. He didn't even lift his head and then another shot rang out above his head.

"Who are you and what do you want with me!" called Jarod.

"Oh, come on, Jarod! You're smarter than that! You know what I'm after!" yelled the female voice.

"You want me!" called Jarod.

"That is the whole idea!" yelled the female.

"Well, then let the girl go and you can have me!" He waited but nothing.

"You want to know who I am!" yelled the female.

"Well, I would like to know!" called Jarod.

"My name is Jessica and I was hired for The Centre! I was supposed to be the huntress looking for you...but miss goody too shoes ended up getting it." yelled Jessica.

"Miss Parker!" he called shocked.

"Yep. That bitch was not supposed to have my job. I did better than her and her father favored me over her anyway!" yelled Jessica laughing.

"But you got caught stealing! Mr. Parker needed someone who could take the job!" called Jarod.

"Well, it shouldn't have been her. She couldn't catch a fly even if it landed on her nose!" called Jessica.

"Now I know Miss Parker can be mean at times but she is a good person!" called Jarod.

"Good person! She is a daddy's girl!" Jessica said.

"Come on, Jessica! We can't stay like this forever!" called Jarod.

"Maybe you can't but I can! Besides I already called The Centre. They're coming over right now to pick you up!" Jarod sat back and was a little frightened. He didn't want to go back to the Centre. He already found his family and the last thing he wants is to go back.

All of a sudden he felt a hand on his back and turned around to see his father. "What are you doing here?" He whispered.

"I'm here helping you." Said his dad. "Where is Catherine?"

"I don't know. The woman named Jessica has her hidden somewhere. But I think there's more than just Jessica." said Jarod.

Major Charles sighed and said, "Well, I'll go search for Catherine. You stay here and deal with Jessica."

Jarod nodded and watched his dad leave quietly.

Outside the church...

Miss Parker was driving when she spotted a car that looked familiar. She peered inside and saw that it was Margaret. Bingo! So, she turned into a parking space and parked the car. Then she got out and started walking toward the church. Margaret saw her and was a little scared but also relieved. Miss Parker walked into the front door and looked around. She took her gun out and cocked it. As she was walking she heard voices in another room. The voices grew louder as she walked through a doorway. She peered inside and saw Jarod in front of her and across the room was the fake parent. Jarod looked over at her. She pointed the gun at him. He looked at her and mouthed for her to go find Catherine. She understood what he wanted her to do. She moved back and went searching for Catherine. She started searching each and every room looking for Catherine when all of a sudden she came face to face with Major Charles. She pointed her gun at him and he just stood there.

"Well, I finally got you and Jarod." said Miss Parker.

"Miss Parker, right now is NOT the time to catch either one of us. I'm looking for Catherine." Major Charles said.

"Well, so am I. But, I'm looking for her alone. You will be sitting here tied up so that I can bring you back to the Centre with me." she said smiling.

"I know about you and Catherine." Major Charles said.

"Like what?" She said as she looked for some rope or cords.

"She told me how you have comforted her when she needed it being that no one would have done that." said Major Charles.

"Well, at least I showed her something. All you and Jarod wanted was to capture her." Miss Parker said snarling.

"We showed comfort to her. That is why she is able to be with us. Why can't we just talk about this face to face?" Then all of a sudden he heard some movement and he looked up to see Jessica standing up with the rifle resting on her arm. He got up also and looked at her noticing she didn't see them.

Inside one of the room in the church...

Miss Parker was still looking for some rope or cords and Major Charles was talking. After a while she got fed up with him and said that she will make peace only to look for Catherine. After that she will be hunting for them. He made the deal with her. They both started looking through the different doorways. There must be at least 30 doorways in this old church. They decided to separate which would be easier to find her. As they were searching for Catherine they heard 2 shots ring out in one of the rooms and then a scream came from another room. They both looked at each other but couldn't figure out which to go to first. They decided to go to the room with Jarod. They reached the room but no one was there. They searched and found a puddle of blood by a doorway. Whose blood is that? Jarod's, Jessica's, or Catherine's?

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pretender characters. They belong to MTM, NBC and TNT. No money was involved and no infringements intended. The only character I have soul rights to are: Catherine (which has nothing to do with Parker's mother and Jessica).

THE NEW PRETENDER

Chapter 10...

Inside the room of the church...

Major Charles stooped down and looked at the blood. He was wondering whose blood this was. He got up and looked at Miss Parker. She just looked at him with a saddened expression on her face. He walked past her and looked around the room. As he was walking he looked down and noticed bloody footprints. He noticed the footprints came from where Jarod was sitting and were walking behind the furniture. There he noticed the body of Jessica. She has been shot twice and left there in a puddle of her blood. Then he had the frightened look on his face. He new that the other puddle of blood was Jarod's. He waved Miss Parker to come with him and they both went through the next doorway. They were searching room by room but couldn't find any sign. Just then Miss Parker stopped Major Charles. He looked over at her and seeing her looking down. They noticed some small drops of blood on the floor. They looked around to see where the blood trail is going. Just then Major Charles looked in 3 rooms down from him and saw the trail. He called Miss Parker to follow him and they tracked down the trail. He couldn't believe that his son could go anymore steps being that he is losing so much blood.

Jarod running...

Jarod was running from room to room down corridor to corridor all the while holding his side. He stumbled and took his hand away to reveal blood on his hands. He cringed and moaned from the pain. Then he got up and started running again. As he was running he passed a bathroom. He walked inside and found a First Aid's Kit. He opened it and found some things that he can treat his wound. He was able to stop the blood from pouring out of the wound. He then looked around the corner and then left the room. Then he tried to think of where Catherine was and who shot him. It happened so fast. As he was running down another corridor he stopped suddenly and was face to face with the person who shot him.

Major Charles and Miss Parker...

They decided to split up and see if they can find Jarod faster that way. He told Miss Parker not to kill his son when she sees him. She was a little hesitate to agree...then she said ok. They split up and went separate ways. Major Charles is hoping that he will get to his son before Miss Parker does.

Jarod and mystery person...

Jarod has a frightened and shocked look on his face as he looks in the eyes of the person who just shot him in the other room with Jessica. The person has a rifle aimed right at him. He looks down and can only think that he will give up his life to save Catherine...wherever she is. The person moves toward him but Jarod doesn't move. He is so much pain from the gunshot wound. The person stops right in front of him opens Jarods shirt to see that indeed he was shot. Then he took the butt of the rifle and hit Jarod across the left cheek knocking him to the floor and unconscious.

Miss Parker searching...

Miss Parker was going through each and every door that she can open. And if she can't open it she busts the door down. She checks each room for the sign of Jarod but finding no sign of him. She went down a long corridor but at the end there were no more doors. So, as she was turning around to go back the way she came she heard a noise in the room next to her. She slowly opened the door and peered inside. There sitting on the floor tied and gagged was Catherine. She was scared. So, Miss Parker went in and walked over to Catherine. Miss Parker also noticed that her eyes were covered probably to keep Catherine from seeing her kidnapper. She touched Catherine's arms but she moved away from her. She was shaking and sobbing. So, Miss Parker took the blindfold off and Catherine opened her eyes. She looked in Miss Parker's eyes and smiled. She then took the gag out of her mouth and turned Catherine around to untie her hands and feet. Then she pulled Catherine up so she can stand. Then Catherine went and hugged Miss Parker.

Then Miss Parker broke the silence, "Are you alright, Catherine?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I was just a little scared. I didn't know if anyone would know where I was." said Catherine.

"Well, you're safe now." said Miss Parker smiling.

"I heard Jarod's voice...where is he?" Catherine asked. Miss Parker looked at her and didn't know what to say being that her and Major Charles still haven't found him.

"I don't know, Catherine. I saw him but we heard some gunshots and he disappeared." Miss Parker said.

"It's got to be the other kidnapper. I think he has Jarod. And from what he said...Jarod is going to be killed by him." Catherine started to sob cause she really liked Jarod especially his family. Miss Parker comforted her.

"Why don't we go and search for him. Major Charles is also looking so maybe we might be able to find him." Then they both left the room.

Major Charles searching...

Major Charles was searching drastically for his son. He is hoping that Jarod is still alive and trying to escape. He doesn't want to think what the killer could be doing to Jarod right now. He found some stairs leading up to more rooms. So he went upstairs and looked around. As he was searching he noticed some bloodstains on the floor. He got nearer to the stain and then looked around to see if he could spot Jarod. He couldn't and he was sad by it. Just as he was about to turn to leave he noticed a trail of blood going through one of the rooms. He slowly looked around the corner and saw someone bending over something. He noticed a rifle slung over the person's back. He moved back into the hallway and just stood there. Hoping and praying that it was not Jarod that the person was bending over. All of a sudden he heard a voice. He listened and this is what he heard:

(a male voice on a cell phone)

Kidnapper: I want to talk to Mr. Raines

Then there was a pause.

Kidnapper: Mr. Raines...good news I've got Catherine tied up and I have Jarod right in front of me. He is hurt badly and unconscious right now.

Then paused.

Kidnapper: Yea. He is alive...barely. You should come here right away to collect him. Plus I think someone else is here looking for Jarod and Catherine. So you better bring the sweepers too.

Then there was another pause.

Kidnapper: Well, I'll be waiting here till then. Oh and by the way...Jessica is dead. She was starting to get soft.

Another pause.

Kidnapper: But this time because of what I went through to get Jarod and Catherine I've upped the price.

Major Charles peered around into the room and saw the man with his back to him. Then he heard something dreadful that the kidnapper said.

Kidnapper: Mr. Raines, I'm a bounty hunter. I'm not going to just stick with one price. So, I've upped the price to 200,000 in cash. When you get here we'll make the change.

Another pause.

Kidnapper: Yes. Right.

Then he hung up. The kidnapper looked down at the unconscious Jarod then spoke, "You and Catherine will be making me some money when Mr. Raines gets here. I'll finally be able to take that vacation."

Then Major Charles decided to get this over with before the kidnapper did anything more to Jarod. He looked around the hallway and noticed some bottles sitting across in the other room. So, he walked in the room and found some things that he could make for a diversion. So, he took about 7 beer bottles and strung them up by their necks with string. Then he took some matches out and lit the end of the string and walked back to his place. He waited for the flame to cut the string. Just then it happened and all 7 bottles shattered on the floor startling the kidnapper. He turned around with rifle in hand and walked past Major Charles and into the other room seeing the bottles on the floor. Then Major Charles made his move. He ran into the other room and jumped onto the kidnapper bringing him to the ground. They both got up and the kidnapper got his rifle aimed at Major Charles. They both stared at each other.

Miss Parker and Catherine...

They were both going through each and every room searching for Jarod and Major Charles. Catherine started noticing some noise coming from upstairs. She didn't know if Miss Parker noticed.

She looked at Miss Parker and then spoke, "Miss Parker, do you hear that?" Miss Parker looked at her and stopped. Then they both heard it.

Miss Parker took Catherine's hand and they both ran up the stairs to the other rooms. They stopped at the top of the stairs and listened. Then they heard the bottles break. They both started to walk to the noise and found the bloodstains that Major Charles found. They both were quiet when they heard some noise in the room to the right. Miss Parker peered in and noticed the kidnapper and Major Charles. The kidnapper moved so that Major Charles would have a hard time getting back to Jarod.

She cocked her gun and walked in, "Drop your gun!" The kidnapper looked at her but still held the rifle at Major Charles. She pointed her gun at the kidnapper. "I said drop your gun and let him go!"

The kidnapper just smiled, "Do you really think that I'm going to give up Jarod, Major Charles and Catherine so easily, Miss Parker?" She stood there shocked that he would know who she is. Then she knew exactly who this person is and it scared her. "You know who I am don't you, Miss Parker?" Miss Parker nodded.

Then all of a sudden they heard some car doors slam and the kidnapper looked out the window to see Mr. Raines and the sweepers along with Lyle getting out of the cars. He looked back at them, "Well, I guess our little fun has finally come to an end. The troops are here and are coming to pick up their packages."

Catherine...

Catherine moved from behind Miss Parker and walked into the opposite room. There was Jarod still unconscious and bleeding lying on the floor. She walked over to him and tried to wake him but to no avail. So, she looked around and noticed there was a secret passage in the wall. So she opened it and dragged Jarod inside. She didn't know how hard it was to drag him but she tried and tried but she finally pulled him with a lot of effort. Finally she got inside the secret room and closed the door. She sat down next to Jarod and waited. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees.

Miss Parker, kidnapper, Major Charles...

As they stood there waiting for who's going to make the next move. Then they heard the front door of the church open up. They all looked at each other.

Then Miss Parker spoke, "I can't believe that you work for the Centre now. Both me and Jarod were trying to get you away from all of that."

"Well, Miss Parker, both you and Jarod failed in your attempt and Mr. Raines ended up capturing me. Now I work for him." said the kidnapper.

"We can still get you away from the Centre so that you can lead a normal life." Miss Parker said.

"A normal life? How can I lead a normal life when I know that I have a half-brother who is also a Pretender and a half-sister who is a bounty hunter?" Both Miss Parker and Major Charles just looked at him.

Then they heard a voice downstairs call him. It was Lyle. They looked at each other and then Miss Parker made the move by shooting him in the arm making him drop the rifle. Then Major Charles went toward the kidnapper and took his arm and led him into the hallway. Miss Parker stopped and looked around. She lost Catherine.

"Oh no. Where is she?" asked Miss Parker concerned.

Major Charles looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Catherine! I got her free and she was standing right behind me." said Miss Parker looking around.

Then Major Charles said, "Well, we don't have the time to go looking for her. Let's get Jarod out of here along with the kidnapper." All 3 of them walked into the room with Jarod but when they looked on the other side of the bed for Jarod he was gone. "I don't understand. He was lying there unconscious. He just couldn't get up and walk away."

"Well, you don't have much time left for standing around here. Why don't you just let me go and you can leave." said the kidnapper. Miss Parker looked at him, "Do you really want me to hit you? We are NOT leaving you here. So shut up and come with us." Then all 3 left the room and started going down the stairs. But they didn't get far until they hear footsteps walking up the stairs.

Mr Lyle...

Lyle was walking up the stairs along with his sweepers toward the 3. As he got up to the top of the stairs they split up and he looked around as well as his sweepers but they came up with nothing. No Jarod. No Miss Parker. No Major Charles. and No Bounty Hunter.

He took out his cell phone, "Mr. Raines, no one is here. We've searched everywhere. They are nowhere to be found."

Mr. Raines was on the other end of the phone, "Keep searching. I know they are here. If you can't find them still...burn down the church." Mr. Lyle was a little shocked that he wanted Lyle to burn down the church.

So he said, "We'll, look but I don't know if we will find them. If not, we have everything ready to burn it down to the ground." Then they hung up. He told the sweepers to look around for them.

Catherine and Jarod...

Catherine was still sitting in the secret room when she heard something hit the door. Then she heard another hit and then another. She was getting a little nervous cause she didn't want anyone to find them there. Especially Lyle and his sweepers. She moved toward Jarod and tried to keep him safe. Finally after a few minutes of nervousness it finally stopped. She sat there quiet waiting for something but nothing else came. She moved over to the door and tried to move it but it wouldn't budge. Something was blocking the way. She was getting scared now. Just then she heard a moan from behind her. Jarod is starting to come to. She looked at him but then went back to the door. Then she smelled what she has feared. Gasoline. They are going to burn down the church. Tears started streaming down her cheeks cause she didn't want to die like this. She looked behind her and saw that Jarod was sitting up but was having difficulty.

"What is happening?" asked Jarod.

"I don't have time to explain. Lyle is going to burn down the church and I can't get us out of this room. There is something blocking it." said Catherine as she was pushing the door. Jarod started moving with each moan and tried to push it but it wouldn't budge with his weight either. He looked at Catherine and saw that she was scared. He moved and took her in his arms.

"Don't worry. We will be fine. We'll get out...somehow." said Jarod.

Mr. Lyle...

When he was satisfied there was no sign of anyone he signalled to the sweepers to burn down the church. He told them once they get the flames started to leave.

"Hopefully, that might get them to come out." said Mr Lyle. Then he called Mr. Raines and told him that he was going to burn down the church cause there was no sign of anyone.

Then he walked down the stairs and out the door leaving the flames to do its work. He walked to the cars and just stood there, then got in and left. Mr. Raines rolled down his window to just see the flames as they came out the window. He just looked there with no expression. Then he told his driver to leave and they were gone.

Catherine and Jarod...

Jarod was trying to budge through with his shoulder and Catherine was trying to push with her might also.

Then he looked at Catherine and said, "Does this secret passage go anywhere?" Catherine looked behind her and noticed another doorway. She opened it and they walked out. Jarod dropped to the floor.

Catherine kneeled down by him, "Are you ok, Jarod?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just loosing a lot of blood." said Jarod. He got up and they both walked around to see where they were. Catherine looked around and noticed at first how big it was. It looked like a warehouse. So they walked around and noticed there was another doorway. So, Catherine opened the door and it had stairs going down. She took a hold of Jarod's hand and they both walked down the stairs. Catherine was wondering the whole time if Major Charles will find them. They finally came to another door. Catherine touched it to feel for fire. It felt warm she then opened it. They were back to where they were in the first place. As they walked further they were face to face with Major Charles, Miss Parker and the kidnapper. All of a sudden there was an explosion and the door next to them exploded open. Then, Jarod passed out just as the flames started shooting out toward them.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

THE NEW PRETENDER

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pretender characters. They belong to MTM, NBC and TNT. No money was involved and no infringements intended. The only characters that I have soul right are: Catherine (which has nothing to do with Parker's mother), Dr. Rich Young and Alexia.

Chapter 11..

Inside the church with fire...

Jarod was lying on the floor passed out as the flames got higher on the ceiling. Catherine was sitting next to him holding on to him so as not to let him go. She looked up at Major Charles, Miss Parker and the kidnapper. Major Charles ran next to his son and tried to wake him up.

He heard Miss Parker behind him, "Is he alright?"

Without looking at her Major Charles spoke, "Not really. He lost a lot of blood. Miss Parker my son is dying." Then he hung his head.

Miss Parker's heart skipped a beat. This is something that she didn't want to happen.

She held onto the kidnapper as she spoke, "Major Charles pick up Jarod and we can get out of this place before it falls on us. We'll take Jarod to a hospital." Catherine looked at Miss Parker surprised at what she heard.

Then Major Charles picked Jarod up and carried him out of the door. There was a car outside so they all scrambled inside the car. Miss Parker got on the drivers' side, got in and drove to the nearest hospital. She stopped right in front of where Margaret was still in the car and Major Charles called out to her to follow them to the nearest hospital. Margaret got in the drivers' seat and followed Miss Parker's car. Just as they got on the road an explosion was heard behind them. They looked and saw the old church burst into flames. They all sighed and looked forward. Major Charles had Jarod's head on his shoulder.

At the hospital...

The whole party ran inside the hospital and Miss Parker asked the nurses behind the desk if there was a doctor available.

The nurse said, "Well, ma'am. Do you have an appointment?" As she looked at Miss Parker.

Then Miss Parker looked at her and said, "No. I don't have an appointment. This man is in need of some medical attention." As she said that Major Charles carried Jarod out in the open.

The nurse's eyes grew wide open and she got on the intercom. She called for a Dr. Young to come to the front desk. They waited and then Dr. Young came over and the nurse showed him Jarod. Dr. Young got a wheelchair and Major Charles sat him in it. Then the doctor took him to one of the rooms and both him and Major Charles took him out and placed him on the bed. Dr. Young went over to his side and opened his shirt to reveal a gun wound. He called for some nurses just as Major Charles took off Jarod's shoes. He backed away to let them do their work. Then he walked out to the rest of the party. He noticed that Miss Parker had her arm around Catherine. Then the nurse told them to go into the waiting room. So, they all went to wait for the news on Jarod.

In the hospital room...

Dr. Young was administering Jarod things so that he can get him better. He got some blood and put the needle in him so that he can get some blood back in his system. The nurses that were helping him were also getting the clothes off Jarod. Dr. Young walked out of the room and stood by the window. He stood there thinking about the man that is in that bed. Then he walked over to the party that brought in Jarod. They were all silent until the doctor came in.

Major Charles walked up to him, "Well, doctor. How is he?"

Dr. Young spoke in a low voice, "Well, he lost quite a lot of blood. If you hadn't brought him in for the next 2 hours he would've died. I got him all settled. I'm administering blood for him." Major Charles was happy to hear that.

Then he spoke, "Can we see him?"

Dr. Young said, "Yes, you can see him but for only a few minutes." Then he looked behind Major Charles to see a familiar face.

It was Catherine. He remembered that he got her well when Lyle brought her in. Then he brought all four of them to Jarod's room just as Margaret ran inside. She hooked up to the party and walked inside. She started crying when she saw her son lying there. Dr. Young closed the door to give them privacy. Then he walked over to the nurses' station and picked up the phone. He dialed a phone number and waited for a voice.

Then he spoke, "I need to talk to Mr. Lyle."

Back at the Centre...

Lyle was sitting in Mr. Parker's chair in his office talking to Mr. Raines.

He was saying, "You know, it does seem to be much quieter now that Miss Parker is not here. I wonder where she could be right now." He said as he started smiling.

Mr. Raines spoke next, "It doesn't matter. She is not here so we can deal with things now."

Just then the phone rang. His secretary was on the phone and she said there was a call from a Dr. Young on the phone. He had her patch him to Lyle.

Then Lyle spoke, "Rich, nice to hear from you. Why are you calling me?"

Dr. Young spoke, "Well, just to let you know...that girl you had me take care of...uh Catherine?"

Mr. Lyle said, "Yes. What about her?"

Dr. Young said, "Well, she's here. She is also here with a very pretty tall brunette lady, an older gentleman, a younger man and an older woman. Also, the man named Jarod is here too." That sure got Lyle's attention. He sat up more and looked at Mr. Raines.

Then he asked, "How is he?"

Dr. Young spoke, "Well, he lost a large amount of blood. He will probably be here for a few days." Lyle kept smiling.

Then he spoke, "Which hospital are they at?"

Dr. Young said, "They are here at Dearborn."

Then Lyle said, "Ok, Rich. Make sure you don't let them out of your sight. I'll be right over." Then they hung up. Mr. Raines looked at him confused. Mr. Lyle got up and walked over to Mr. Raines.

"Well, Raines. We will be very rich." said Lyle.

"Why is that?" asked Raines.

Mr. Lyle looked down at him, "Cause that was my friend Dr. Rich Young." Then he walked away from Mr. Raines and headed for the doors.

Mr. Raines got up, turned around and looked at him, "So, what."

Then he walked over to Lyle. "Well, Dr. Young has Jarod, his mother, Major Charles, Catherine and our other pretender." Mr. Raines' eyes grew wide and a big smile crossed his face.

Then Lyle spoke, "I'm going over there right now to pick them up. You want to come along?" Mr. Raines walked with Lyle out the doors and headed for the elevators.

Back at the hospital...

The Jarod party walked out of the room feeling sad but also happy that Jarod will be well again. They all walked back to the waiting room and sat down. Margaret sat down with Major Charles, Miss Parker sat down with the kidnapper and Catherine. Catherine fell asleep on Miss Parker's shoulder. She just sat there.

Then Major Charles spoke, "Miss Parker, I'm surprised about how mature you've gotten."

She glared at Major Charles then spoke, "Oh, I've grown up a lot more. But, I have a little love for Catherine. I'm here to help her and bring Jarod in."

Then Margaret spoke, "Well, then why didn't you?"

There was a pause then Miss Parker spoke, "Cause I know if I was to capture Jarod I would endanger Catherine's life." They both looked at Miss Parker. She looked down at Catherine who was still asleep. The kidnapper had his head down but his wrist was in a handcuff along with Miss Parkers'. Then Miss Parker spoke, "You know I've been trying to get Jarod back but something in my mind keeps telling me not to get him. And now that Catherine is part of this situation there is a need now not to try to capture him."

Catherine finally woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She noticed they were still at the hospital. She looked to her right and saw Miss Parker sitting next to her. She had a smile on her face. And she also noticed the kidnapper sleeping off to her left. Catherine got up and stretched.

Then she started to walk out of the room when Margaret called her, "Catherine, where are you going?" Catherine turned around and looked at her.

"I'm going to the lady's room and then I'm going to get something to drink. Do any of you want anything to drink?" asked Catherine. All of them shook their heads no. Then she turned around and walked out. She walked up to the nurses station and asked them where the lady's room was and they pointed. So, she went over to the ladies room and walked inside. A minute later she walked out satisfied. Just as she was about to turn the corner for food she looked and noticed 2 men walked up to the nurses' station. She looked real hard and noticed it was Lyle and Mr. Raines. She ran quietly over to the waiting room. When she ran in the room everyone looked up. Her face was as white as a ghost.

Major Charles spoke, "Catherine are you ok?"

She looked at everyone then spoke, "No. Mr. Lyle and Mr. Raines are here." Everyone looked at her then Major Charles got up and walked over to the waiting room entrance.

And sure enough, there was Mr. Raines and Mr. Lyle talking to the nurses' and Dr. Young. He walked back in and started to get everyone out of the room quietly. As they got around the corner, Major Charles looked and saw both men come into the waiting area. They looked around and finding no one they walked out.

Then he was saddened with what he heard from Mr. Raines, "Dr. Young, what room is Jarod in?" Then Dr. Young took both men and escorted them to Jarod's room. Major Charles looked over his shoulder at the other party.

He said, "Ok. I want Margaret to take Ethan and Catherine with you. Miss Parker, you'll accompany me...we have to try to get Jarod out of harms way until he gets better." Miss Parker nodded. Then they all went their separate ways.

By Jarod's room...

Dr. Young, Mr. Raines and Mr. Lyle walked past Jarod's window. All 3 walked inside and looked at the sight in front of them. The 2 men can't believe that they will finally have gotten Jarod and they will get credit. Mr. Lyle walked up next to Jarod and looked down at him and smiled.

Then he spoke, "Well, Jarod. You always said that we wouldn't be able to get you. Well, we will finally be able to bring you home with us. The Centre is where you belong." Then he looked at the doctor, "Is there some way for us to take him out of the room?"

Then the doctor looked at him and said that they can take the bed with them to the car along with the blood transfusion. Just as they were about to get Jarod out of the room a police officer walked into the room. It was a female and she was pointing her gun at the 2 men and the doctor.

She looked at them then spoke, "Well, I figured I'd find you guys here. I want all 3 of you to leave this room right now." No one budged.

Then she walked up to the doctor and shoved him against the wall, knocking him out. Then she repeated herself, "Now. I want the 2 of you to leave this room right now! I'm not going to say it again." Both men walked out of the room while looking at her.

She had no expression on her face. When both men were in the hallway she closed the door and stood there in front of them. She waved her gun so that they started moving. As they were moving toward the front of the hospital, Mr. Lyle happened to glance at the name badge on her shirt. It said, Det. Sam Rhodes.

Then he looked at her eyes. "Well, I want both of you to sit here and wait for the rest of the party. They will be here to escort you out of this hospital and away from it. They will also send you back to Delware. Where you belong." Just as she had them sit down she walked away...the Colorado police showed up.

They looked at the 2 men and the Sheriff asked, "So, both of you are the ones that need to leave Colorado. Well, I want both of you to come with me."

Just as the Sheriff was escorting them, Mr Lyle asked, "So, where is Det. Sam Rhodes?"

The Sheriff looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

Mr. Lyle looked at him and then answered, "Well, we were escorted here by a Det. Sam Rhodes that works for the Denver police station."

The Sheriff smiled and then spoke, "We don't have anyone by the name of Det. Sam Rhodes. There never was such a person." Then Mr Lyle and Mr. Raines looked at each other and were escorted out by the Denver police department. As they were leaving the fake Det. Sam Rhodes was watching from around a corner and smiling.

Back inside the hospital...

Miss Parker and Major Charles walked up to Jarod's room and peered through the window. They noticed no one in the room. Miss Parker opens the door and sees Jarod still in his bed and Dr. Young was on the floor unconscious.

Major Charles looked at Miss Parker, "This is weird. Someone already was here. But where is Mr. Lyle and Mr. Raines?" Miss Parker looked at him and then smiled.

Then she spoke, "Well, I don't think that matters anymore. They're gone and Jarod is safe until he wakes up." As they walked out of the room, Miss Parker closed the door and they were walking to the waiting room when they heard a scream. They both ran to where they heard the scream to see Margaret on the floor.

Major Charles ran over to her side, "What happened?"

She spoke, "I don't know. This woman just came out of nowhere and grabbed Catherine. She knocked me down and pushed Ethan against the wall." They both looked behind them to see Ethan just coming back from unconsciousness.

He rubbed the back of his head and then Major Charles got Margaret on her feet. Miss Parker then spoke, "Well, the woman could be working for the Centre."

Then Margaret spoke, "No I don't think so. If she was working for the Centre, she would've killed me and Ethan." Which Margaret had a point there. Which the woman didn't even think of killing them.

Then Major Charles asked, "Did you get a good description of her?"

"Well, she was about 5' 7". She had long brown hair. She was average weight. I couldn't tell what her eyes looked like. But she had a kind of dark complection." Then they all decided to start looking for Catherine again.

Major Charles was thinking this is like a cat and mouse game. They searched and searched and couldn't find Catherine or the woman anywhere. After 2 hours of looking and finding nothing they met up at the nurses' station.

As they were standing there, one of the nurses' busted in, "I'm sorry to interupt. But, are you Major Charles?" She looked at him and he nodded.

She spoke, "A young girl told me to give this to you." Then she handed him a note and walked away.

Major Charles looked on the envelope and saw the name Major Charles written on it. He looked at Miss Parker and then opened it. His eyebrows went up, and Miss Parker walked to his side to see a note with numbers on it. They both looked at each other confused. Then he remembered what his son said after talking to his clone about this. This is what he saw:

919628 1514198112420,

12 252 19161922262222426 181982414252024

2224325 252 2624198162822 15249242519813.

1684221 942020 2319810248.

Both him and Miss Parker were trying to figure out what these numbers mean. Then Major Charles looked and thought it had something to do with the alphabet. So, he tried to put the alphabet together using the numbers but nothing worked out.

Then Miss Parker mentioned, "Maybe she mixed them up." Then he looked at Miss Parker.

He thought she does have a point. So, he tried to think on how she would do this.

As they were thinking, one of the nurses walked over to them, "He is awake."

They looked at each other and then walked into Jarod's room. They saw him sitting up a little. He sleeplessly smiled at them. Then Major Charles walked up to him.

And Miss Parker asked him, "Can you decipher this note?" Jarod looked at her and so did Major Charles. Jarod, took the note from his dad's hands and looked at it for a minute.

Then he said after 3 minutes, "whoever did this...mixed up the numbers and the letters." Then he said, "well, it looks like the numbers 252 appear twice." So, he tried to figure it out and came up with "to". He started to figure them out piece by piece until Jarod figured out the note. This is what it said:

_Major Charles,_

_Go to abandoned warehouse_

_next to Dearborn cemetery._

_Bring Miss Parker._

Then he fell back to sleep. Then Major Charles told Margaret and Ethan to wait in Jarod's room for them. Then they ran out of the hospital to their car. Then drove off for the abandoned warehouse.

In the abandoned warehouse...

Catherine was sleeping on a sofa when she woke up and looked around. She saw a desk, chairs, a window and pictures. She sat up and looked around. She couldn't figure out where she was. Just then she got off the sofa and walked over to the door. It was unlocked. She opened it and noticed that she was in an abandoned warehouse. There was sooo much space, she was surprised at how much. She didn't get too far out of the door when she heard a voice to the right of her and she jumped at the voice. She looked and there stood a woman. She had shoulder-length brown hair. She was about 5' 7" and not thin...yet not heavy. Catherine also noticed that her eyes were different colors. One eye was blue and the other was grey. The woman smiled at Catherine. But Catherine did not.

"What am I doing here?" asked Catherine.

"I'm here to protect you." said the woman.

"Protect me? From whom?" Catherine asked confused.

"From the people at the hospital. They are there to take you away." The woman said.

"Those people at the hospital helped me. They will not endanger my life." Catherine said. Catherine didn't like what was going on. She was a little scared. Then she asked, "Who are you?"

The woman looked at her but didn't answer her. Then she spoke, "You need to stay in here. I don't want you to go wandering around." Then she made Catherine walk back inside the room and locked it. Catherine just watched as the woman walked away. Then she sat down. She hoped that Major Charles and Miss Parker will be able to find her.

Outside the warehouse...

Miss Parker and Major Charles stopped out front of the warehouse. It was completely abandoned. There was no one in sight. It was a little too quiet. So, Miss Parker took her gun out and cocked it. Then Major Charles opened the door and they both walked in. They looked around to see if anyone was there. Just then they heard pounding and Major Charles looked up to see Catherine standing at a window. They both walked over there and noticed there was a lock on it. Miss Parker shot the lock with her gun and Catherine walked out.

Miss Parker asked, "Are you alright, Catherine?" Catherine nodded. Then Miss Parker said, "Ok, now for the person who took you. We need to deal with her."

Catherine looked at her then spoke, "Don't hurt her. She didn't hurt me. She was only protecting me." Miss Parker and Major Charles looked at her.

Major Charles spoke, "Protecting you? From whom?"

Then they heard a voice behind them, "From you." They both turned around and were face to face with the woman. "I was trying to protect her from you and the others. I know who you are." They both looked at each other and then at the woman. "Put your gun on the floor, Miss Parker."

Then Miss Parker asked, "Tell us who you are?"

"Who I am is not important. What is important is Catherine...and the man at the hospital." said the woman. That got Major Charles attention.

Then he spoke, "Lady, the man in the hospital is my son, Jarod. I've been trying to protect him from the Centre." The woman looked at him and then at Miss Parker.

"So, what is your story?" asked the woman.

Miss Parker looked at her, "Well, I was supposed to bring Jarod back, but Catherine kinda changed my mind and now I'm trying to get Jarod better."

"Well, you work for the Centre...therefore you are the enemy. And the enemy must be destroyed." Then the woman pulled her gun out and pointed it at Miss Parker.

Catherine walked in front of her, "Please, don't kill her. She means a lot to me." The woman looked at Catherine and then at Miss Parker.

"But you are a Pretender. Don't you want to grow up as a normal kid?" asked the woman. Both Miss Parker and Major Charles had shocked expressions on their faces. They were surprised she knew what a Pretender was.

Then, Miss Parker asked, "Do you know what she is?"

The woman looked at Miss Parker, "Yes. I do. Cause I'm also a Pretender." Both Major Charles' and Miss Parkers' eyes grew wide. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Miss Parker spoke, "How is it that I haven't heard of you before?"

"I don't know. Probably because your idiot brother tried catching me but I've gotten so many identites that he just stopped chasing me. Now, I'm going around and trying to get those children who were changed into Pretenders." said the woman.

Back at the hospital...

Dr. Young was finally waking up from the fight he had with the Det. He got up and saw Margaret and Ethan standing by Jarod. Dr. Young looked and started to run but Ethan caught up with him and knocked him out again. He then went over to Margaret and helped Jarod into a wheelchair. From what the nurses said, he is able to go home being he has enough blood but he should not do any strenuous activities. So Margaret got behind Jarod and wheeled him out of the room. He was happy to leave. Margaret remembered that Major Charles has his cell phone. She dialed her husband and waited for about 5 rings and then she got his voice mail. She said that Jarod is better to leave now but she can't leave until he and Miss Parker come back. So, they will be waiting at a motel that is next door to the hospital. Then she hung up. She wheeled Jarod out with Ethan right behind her. She got into their car and drove to the motel and checked in under her maiden name: Stevens. Then they went into the room and stayed there.

Back at the warehouse...

The woman, Catherine, Major Charles and Miss Parker are still standing and facing each other. Then Miss Parker asked, "So, who are you?"

The woman looked at them both and then said, "My name is Alexia but everyone calls me Alex."

Then Major Charles looked at Alex then spoke, "So, why did you go to the hospital?" Alex looked at them both and then at Catherine.

"Well, I knew that Raines had a new Pretender named Catherine and that everyone was searching for the Jarod Pretender. So, I decided to check it out and found them both at the hospital." Then there was silence.

Catherine spoke next, "But, how is it that the Centre is not chasing you anymore?" Major Charles and Miss Parker both looked at her.

Then she spoke, "I don't know. They were chasing me at one point and then it was like they gave up. But I'm not to sure on that." As all 4 started getting settled with each other, Major Charles looked at his phone and noticed a voice mail. He walked away and listened to the voice mail. It was Margaret telling him about the motel.

Then he walked back, looked at Miss Parker and spoke, "Well, I just got a call from Margaret. Jarod just left the hospital. They are in a motel for right now until I come back for them." Miss Parker smiled and she was relieved to hear that. So, was Catherine. Then they decided to leave for the motel.

Back at the motel...

Margaret sat on the bed with Jarod. She was putting a new bandage on his wound and giving him some water to drink.

Jarod looked at her and then spoke, "Mom, where is dad and Catherine?"

She looked at her son and then spoke, "Well, your father went looking for Catherine. Some woman took Catherine away from Miss Parker." He was saddened to hear that.

Just then they heard a knock on the door. Margaret was a little hesitant to open it. She opened it and saw Major Charles, Catherine, Miss Parker and Alexia. They all walked in and she hugged her husband.

Then she looked at Catherine and spoke, "Are you alright, Catherine?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Alexia didn't want to hurt me. She just thought all of you were going to hurt me." said Catherine. Margaret looked at her then at Alexia.

"So, you are Alexia." asked Margaret. Then she shook hands with Alexia. Major Charles, Margaret, Ethan and Catherine went and sat down to talk. Alexia walked over to Jarod and sat next to him. He had his eyes closed. She then touched his temple and he opened his eyes. He smiled and then Alexia smiled.

And then he spoke, "I've been wondering when I would be seeing you again." She looked at him.

Back at the Centre...

Lyle walked into Mr. Parker's office and walked to the desk. Then Mr. Raines walked in along with his oxygen tank. "I can't believe that happened to us. That woman is good, very good." Lyle said who wasn't too happy.

"Well, of course she is good. She is a pretender." Lyle turned away from the window that he was looking out and looked at Mr. Raines.

"What do you mean, pretender?" asked Lyle.

"She was a pretender here but she escaped and no one's been able to track her." said Raines.

"Who is she?" asked Lyle.

"Her name is Alexia. We took her from her family when she was only 3 yrs old." said Raines.

"Why haven't I ever heard about her?" Lyle asked concerned.

"While you were dealing with Jarod I was dealing with Alexia also. She escaped when she was 20 and now I want her back just as much as I want Jarod and Catherine." Raines said looking at Lyle.

Just then an older gentleman walked into the office, "What are you doing in here?" Both Lyle and Raines looked at who spoke and were surprised. It was Mr. Parker. And next to him was a young boy who was looking at the 2 men.

"Mr. Parker, I didn't know when you were coming back." Mr. Raines said. Then Mr. Parker walked toward the men along with the boy.

The 2 men looked at the boy and Lyle spoke, "Who is the boy?" Mr. Parker looked down at the boy who looked up at the older man and then Mr. Parker looked back at the men.

"He is...my son. I call him Anthony." Both men raised their eyebrows and were astonished that this was Mr. Parker's son. He looked at Mr. Raines and pushed his son toward Mr. Raines. "Anthony, I want you to meet Mr. Raines and Mr. Lyle. Mr. Raines will be training you."

Then he stopped. "Where is Alexia?" Both men looked at each other then looked back to Mr. Parker.

Lyle spoke, "Well...um" clears throat. "She's escaped." Mr. Parker wasn't looking too happy.

"What is going on here. Jarod escaped and now Alexia?" Then he looked at Mr. Raines, "I thought you said that you could take care of everything while I was gone. Has anyone captured Jarod yet?" Then he looked around, "Where is my daughter?"

Lyle spoke again, "Well, we are still on the lookout for Jarod and Miss Parker apparently is not with the Centre anymore."

"What do you mean, she is not with the Centre anymore?" said a mad Mr. Parker.

"She is helping an injured Jarod." Mr. Raines said.

Back at the motel...

Catherine, Major Charles, Margaret and Miss Parker were sitting on some chairs in the living room talking and Alexia was still with Jarod. Alexia was sitting on the bed and stroking his hair on his head and talking to him. "I know it has been a long time since we both saw each other."

She looked down at Jarod and smiled but tears started to show in her eyes. He smiled up at her. Then he sat up and he reached for her hand which on the bed next to his right leg. He touched her hand and she pulled it away very fast. She turned her head away from him. He just looked at her. Then, he noticed everyone was watching. The other 4 got up and walked into the room where Jarod and Alexia were sitting.

Then Major Charles spoke, "Is everything ok, Jarod?"

Before Jarod could speek Alexia turned her head around and said, "Everything is fine." And then smiled.

Then Major Charles said, "Well, that didn't look like everything was fine." He said as he looked at her. She looked at everyone and then at Jarod. She hung her head. Jarod looked at his dad, mom, Catherine, Ethan and Miss Parker.

Then spoke, "Alexia is a pretender. She was taken from her family by the same people who took me. They did the same sims on her as they did with me. Except the sims were more brutal and deadly." They looked at Alexia who turned her head away from them.

"So, basically she is like Catherine?" asked Major Charles.

"More, dangerous." Jarod said.

Then Alexia turned her head. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she spoke, "I know...Jarod...when he came...to the Centre to look...for Catherine. He tried to get me out...but, i didn't want to go. When, I turned...20...I somehow escaped the Centre. I've been on my own...and trying to find the other pretenders."

"Have you found any?" asked Miss Parker.

Alexia shook her head no, "No...I haven't found one." Then, she turned her head to Catherine, "Until now." Catherine looked at her.

Major Charles spoke next, "But, how did you know about Catherine?"

"When I was in the Centre I remembered a young girl being trained as every other pretender. Except they brutally beat her if she didn't do what they said. I felt sorry for her...and wanted to help her."

"Then what happened?" asked Major Charles.

Catherine spoke before Alexia could open her mouth, "When Jarod came to get me out I remember hearing Mr. Lyle and Mr. Raines talk about a female pretender that could possibly kill all the pretenders. I never wanted to let Jarod and everyone know about it."

"When I saw Catherine and Jarod at the hospital, I knew who they were. I thought all of you were trying to bring them back to the Centre." said Alexia.

Then Jarod spoke, "That is why you are dressed as a police officer. You saw Lyle and Raines."

"Yes. I saw Lyle and Raines as they came into the hospital. When they entered Jarod's room I knew they were going to take him away. So, I acted fast." Alexia took a breath then spoke, "I am sorry for taking Catherine. But, I didn't know who you were...except for Miss Parker. I knew her...from the Centre." They all looked at her and then Catherine got up and walked over to Alexia. She turned her head and looked at Catherine. She smiled...then Alexia smiled. Catherine then hugged Alexia.

Then, Miss Parker's phone rang.

She picked it up and said, "What?" Jarod smiled. This is what she heard on her phone.

"Miss Parker, we have a problem." said Broots.

"What is it, Broots? I'm busy!" Miss Parker said.

"Well, um, your father is in the Centre." said Broots. Miss Parker's jaw dropped.

Then she spoke, "What do you mean, he came back to the Centre?" Everyone looked at Miss Parker.

"He came back...and brought a little something with him." said Broots.

"A little something? Like what?" said a very impatient Miss Parker.

"Your...um...brother." said Broots.

"He brought Lyle? Lyle already works for the Centre." said Miss Parker.

"Your...other brother." Broots said. Miss Parker was silent for a minute and then realized what Broots just said.

"Oh my God. The baby." said a very quiet Miss Parker. She looked at everyone and then spoke to Broots, "I'll have to call you back. I've got to think about this." Then hung up. She got up and turned to look outside in the darkness.

Major Charles spoke to her, "Miss Parker, something wrong?"

Without moving she said, "Yes. My father just returned to the Centre."

"I thought you wanted your father back to the Centre." said Jarod.

Then she turned around and faced them, "He returned with a boy. A...young boy. My brother." They all looked at her.

Then Jarod spoke up, "This is the same child that came out of Brigitte?" Miss Parker shook her head yes.

"And they will be making him...a pretender." she said.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

THE NEW PRETENDER

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pretender characters. They belong to MTM, NBC and TNT. No money was involved and no infringements intended. The only characters that I have soul right are: Catherine (which has nothing to do with Parker's mother), Dr. Rich Young and Alexia.

Chapter 12...

The next day at the motel...

Catherine, Maj Charles, Miss Parker, Margaret, Jarod, Ethan and Alexia were back in the room where they were last night. They were talking about how they should give Catherine a new identity so that she can get on with her life. Just then Miss Parker's phone rang.

She opened it up and said, "What?"

"Parker, goodmorning." said Sydney.

"Hi, Sydney. What is it? I'm busy right now." Miss Parker said a little angry.

Sydney was silent then asked, "Is there an Alexia there with you?" Miss Parker almost dropped the phone.

She was thinking how is it they know who is with her? She looked to where Jarod is sitting. Alexia was sitting right next to him. She looked up when she noticed Miss Parker looking at her. Miss Parker spoke, "Maybe. Why?"

Sydney sighed and then spoke, "They are going to come and look for you and the rest of your party."

"Who is coming?" asked Miss Parker. "Raines, Lyle and your father." She was silent for a few minutes.

Then spoke, "Well, they can come all they want. But, they are NOT going back to the Centre." When she said that everyone looked up at her.

She noticed that and got up and walked by the window. Just as she looked out she noticed a black car pull up by the motel owners home. Then she saw the most horrifying sight. She saw Raines, Lyle and Mr. Parker get out of the car. Her heart skipped a beat. She is torn between 2 hard places. Her head says to give up Jarod, Catherine and Alexia...but her heart says don't.

She said to Sydney, "I'll have to get back to you." Then she hung up. She turned around and everyone was back to talking.

She spoke up, "We are going to have to go."

They all looked up at her. "Why?" asked Catherine.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just get out of here NOW or you three will be going back." They understood and they got their things and Miss Parker opened the front door.

They must be in the house still. So, they all walked out the front door and walked over to the 2 cars that were parked in front of their motel rooms. Just as she was about to get in the driver's seat she saw them walk out of the house along with the motel owner. They spotted her and she got in the front seat. She put the car in reverse and both cars started to leave the motel houses. She started to go down the road when she noticed at least 4 cars were parked there waiting for her. It was the sweepers. She turned the car around and found out the other side was also blocked by sweepers' cars. She decided to make a new road...so she started to speed up like she is going to ram their cars when she made a sharp turn and went right past them. Her car with herself, Jarod, Catherine and Alexia and the car behind them has Ethan, Maj Charles and Margaret went right past the sweepers. Mr. Parker, Raines and Lyle got back in their car and had the driver go after those 2 cars. The sweepers also got in their cars and started chasing after the pretenders.

The chase...

Miss Parker hit the gas to make the car go faster. She was speeding down a straight road at 90mph while the car behind her was doing the same. Jarod looked back and saw Mr. Parker's car catching up to them.

He looked at Miss Parker, "They're gaining on us."

"I can see that, Jarod." She said her eyes on the road but also watching Mr. Parker's car behind Maj Charles car. She couldn't get her car to go any faster.

Maybe about 3 miles down the road she noticed ahead of her was a roadblock. It was more sweepers. She couldn't move off the road cause there were railings all along the road. She couldn't go off the road. She stepped on the brake and just about hit the cars in front. The sweepers jumped out of the way cause they didn't know if she was going to hit them. She turned the steering wheel so that her side is facing her 2 pusuers. She saw her father, Lyle and Raines step out of their cars. Miss Parker and her companions looked to the other side and noticed all of the sweepers aimed their guns at them. There is no way for them to survive. They all stepped out of their cars with their hands up. The sweepers went after them and took them into their own cars.

Mr. Parker walked up to his daughter, "Angel, I'm very disappointed in you. I thought you were better than this." He said as he cocked his head. She looked to see where her father was looking and saw everyone that she tried to save.

She looked back to her father, "No, you don't understand. I was bringing them back." She had a smile on her face but the smile faded when her father wasn't smiling.

"I'm sorry, Angel." Just as he said that a sweeper came up behind her and grabbed her. She started to fight back but he was too strong.

She called her father, "DADDY! DADDY! HELP ME!"

But her father said, "I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do." Then he walked away.

He could hear her still screaming his name, "DADDY! PLEASE HELP ME! DADDY DON'T LEAVE!" He got in his car and drove off. There were too other sweepers that stayed to tie her up and put her in the car. As they led her to their car she was crying and thinking this is over for her. Then she got in the car along with the sweepers. As they drove off, she heard 2 explosions behind her and saw both cars blow up.

Back at the Centre...

The sweepers took Maj Charles and Margaret and put them in a room. They locked it and walked away. Maj Charles sat down on the bed while Margaret was walking around in the room. After a while he looked up and she was still walking and he finally got up and walked over to his wife. He grabbed her and saw that she was crying.

He asked, "What's wrong, Margaret?"

"My baby, will be killed along with everyone else, that is what's wrong." He comforted and hugged his wife and she started to cry on his shoulder. So, he brought his wife to the bed and sat her down and then he sat down too. He just kept trying to comfort her.

Another bunch of sweepers took, Jarod, Alexia, Catherine and Ethan and put them in separete rooms. Jarod sat down in the room that he used when he was living there. He couldn't believe what he had in there. He looked around the room for a way out and even tried the door but it was locked. He couldn't find any other way out. So, he sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands and sighed. Alexia was in a room that she used when she was there also. It was a gloomy place and she dreaded coming back here. She looked everywhere to find a way out but the door also was locked. She started to look through books and other things in her room for something to use but there was nothing. So, she finally gave up and sat down on her bed with a sigh and put her head in her hands. Catherine was put in her room but she was so scared that she just went to her bed sat down, pulled her legs up to her chest and started to cry. Ethan was put in his room and he like Jarod and Alexia tried to find a way out but to no avail. He is back here and might have to stay for the rest of his life. So, finally he sat down, sighed and put his head in his hands also. Miss Parker was brought to a room at the Centre and locked in the room. She looked desperatly around to find a way out but there was nothing. So, she just decided to sit down on the bed and hope and pray that nothing happens to Catherine.

In the office...

Mr. Parker walked into his office along with Mr. Raines and Mr Lyle trailing behind him. He turned around as they walked into the room.

"Isn't it wonderful to have the WHOLE family back?" He asked.

Mr. Raines smiled, "Yes. I'm going to go to their rooms and start to get them to understand their stay here."

"That is fine. You may go and teach them. I want them to stay here and become the pretenders that we have always wanted. You can take some sweepers with you incase they become violent."

Mr. Raines looked at him and then walked out of the room with his oxygen tank. Mr. Lyle watched him leave. Then he turned to Mr. Parker.

Mr. Parker said, "You Lyle, will, go visit your sister to try to MAKE her understand that she can't do what she did today." Then he turned around and walked out of the room. Mr. Parker went and sat down in his office chair.

Going to the pretenders' rooms...

Mr. Raines walked past Jarod's room and went straight to Alexia's room. He unlocked the door and opened it. As he walked in, Alexia looked up and saw Mr. Raines enter the room. He looked at her and smiled. He closed the door behind his oxygen tank, then spoke, "Well, Alexia. I'm glad that you are finally home. You don't need to be out in the dangers of that world."

She looked at him and spoke, "Dangers of the world? This place is more dangerous than the world outside this hell hole."

He huffed and then said, "Well, I guess this place didn't teach you any manners."

Then he picked up his phone and called someone to come to her room. Then he walked outside her room and locked the door. A doctor came to Mr. Raines, "You, called me to come to Alexia's room."

"Yes. I want you to sedate her so that she will be better tomorrow." He said. Then, the doctor opened the door and walked in along with 2 sweepers.

The door closed and Mr. Raines could hear Alexia screaming in the room and bodies hitting the walls and then there was silence. The door opened and the doctor and 2 sweepers walked out. Then Mr. Raines brought the doctor to Catherines' room.

He said, "Wait, here. I want to talk to her before you come in." Then he unlocked the door and walked in.

He saw Catherine sitting on her bed and she looked up with terrified eyes. He noticed she was crying.

He looked at her, "Well, Catherine. You are finally home...where you belong and this is where you will stay." Then he turned around and walked out letting the doctor and 2 sweepers in her room.

He heard her scream and then there was silence. The door opened and the doctor and 2 sweepers walked out. Then he told the doctor that he can leave but stay near incase Mr. Raines calls on him. Then the doctor left. Then, he walked to Jarods' room. He walked in and saw Jarod look up at him.

He said, "Jarod, I'm glad that you came back here. We've missed you so much. And if you noticed your room wasn't touched."

Jarod said, "Yea well, I was hoping that I would never see this place again."

Then Raines said, "We will get you back to your normal state. You will be doing the sims again."

Jarod just stared at him with deer-in-the-headlight look and said, "I'm NOT doing that stuff anymore. Neither are Catherine and Alexia."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you. But they will be doing the same things. They won't want to leave now. And that will be the case with you too." Then Jarod hung his head.

Then he looked back up to Raines and asked, "What happened to my parents and Ethan?"

Raines looked at him then spoke, "Don't concern yourself with them. They will be dealt with immediatly. As for Ethan he will be doing his training also."

Just as Raines was going to open the door Jarod asked, "What about Miss Parker? Where is she?"

Mr. Raines turned around and looked at him, "Don't worry about her. She will be dealt with by Mr. Lyle and Mr. Parker." Then he turned around and walked out.

He let the doctor in along with 4 sweepers. He heard some moving around and then some bodies were thrown against the wall. Then there was silence as well. Out walked the doctor and 2 sweepers. Then the other two who were bruised limped out. Then, they all walked away.

Downstairs in Broots' office...

Broots and Sydney were sitting downstairs talking about Jarod and all the other pretenders. Then, all of a sudden Broots heard a noise coming from the door and Sydney went to check it out. He tried to open it but found out it was locked. As he walked away an envelope was slid underneath the doorway. He picked it up and opened the envelope to reveal a note. The note read,

_We have finally gotten all of our escaped Pretenders_

_Your service is not needed right now_

_We will call on you when we need your help_

_Same thing for Broots_

_Mr. Parker_

Then he walked back to Broots and showed him the note. They both looked at each other and sighed. Broots put his head down on his hands which where on the desk. And Sydney was sitting in his chair, took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. He sighed and then got up to walk around the room. Just then, there was a noise on Broots computer. It shocked Broots and he looked at it. The word 'Refuge' showed up. Broots called Sydney over to him. Sydney walked to Broots computer and saw the word.

At first he said to Broots, "Jarod?"

Broots looked at him and shook his head no, "It can't be. Jarod is locked in his room with nothing."

Sydney sat down and was silent for a second then spoke, "Another pretender, maybe?" Broots and Sydney looked at each for a minute then looked back at the computer.

In a hotel room in Delware...

A laptop was sitting on a desk showing the word 'Refuge' on the screen. Someone was walking around and putting clothes and other things in a suitcase. The person was briskly going through all the drawers of the dresser picked up some laminated badges and stuffed them in the suitcase. The person looked at the watch on the arm and saw it read '5:30pm' and then walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver. Then the person dialed a phone number and waited while it was ringing.

On the other end a man spoke, "Hello."

Then the person in the hotel had the voice of a man and said, "Refuge." The man on the other end was Sydney.

He said, "Who is this?" Then the connection was gone. The man hung up and turned around. He was a young man...in his early 20s. He had long brown hair that ended behind the shoulders. His eyes were deep blue. And he smiled and then went over to the laptop, logged off and folded it and put it in the suitcase. Then he got his keys and before he walked out the door he took a look in the hotel room once more and then walked out the door and closed it.

Back at the Centre, in Broots' office...

Broots and Sydney were still talking about the mysterious caller. Broots tried to think of who else would know where the Centre is located and Sydney said, "Yea, but who knows the word 'Refuge' besides Jarod?" They couldn't think of anyone...but kept coming up with saying pretenders.

So, Sydney asked Broots, "Can you look up every pretender that has been here in your computer?"

Broots looked at him then spoke, "Sure. Let me check." For about an hour Broots came up with thousands of names maybe even more that were in the Centre as pretenders.

Then, Sydney asked, "Can you pull up pretenders that were recent in the Centre?" Then, Broots started clicking away on his computer and he came up with 4 names...which narrowed it down a little.

Sydney and Broots noticed that 2 of the names are in the Centre right now: Alexia and Catherine. But, there were 2 other names that Sydney recognized cause he taught them also. One was a girl named Annie. And a boy named Cole.

Sydney says to Broots, "I remember Annie. She was a very smart young girl but she was 'too' smart. She was able to think of ways to get out of certain traps. She thought of many times on how to leave the Centre but unfortunatley the sweepers found her and she was killed." Broots looked at him surprised.

Then Broots asked, "What about Cole?"

"Well, Cole was very smart as well. I think Cole was even about as smart as Jarod. He was able to almost duplicate what Jarod did. But, he wasn't able to make them similar." Sydney said.

Then Broots asked, "But what happened to Cole? Is he still alive or is he dead?"

Then, Sydney looked at Broots, "I don't know. He was here and then all of a sudden he disappeared. We've looked for him everywhere but it was useless. So, Mr. Parker just left him for dead. Everyone stopped looking for him. So, I presume he 'might' be dead."

Broots looked at him sideways then spoke, "You sound like you are not so sure about that, Sydney."

Sydney got up and walked in front of Broots' desk, "I'm not sure." Then he walked to the other end of the office.

In the simulation room...

Day after day, month after month Raines pushed Catherine to do simulations. If she didn't want to do any...he had one of the sweepers beat her. Then she will do what Raines ask her to do. He would do the same with Alexia. Alexia was a little more powerful so they had to handle her with care. She doesn't give in easily to pain so they have to find other ways to make her do her job. They threaten to kill her many times. They never do but that makes her do her job. And of course, Jarod. Jarod of course won't do any of the simulations cause he knows what they will be used for. So, Jarod many times would not do any simulations so he was sent to his room with no food. He would rather starve to death than do simulations. They kept trying to make him do simulations and then finally Raines got so sick and tired of this he brought in the big guns. He would use electrocute shock to make him work. They would hold him down and Raines would have one of the sweepers electrocute him a few times until he gives in and he does the simulation. After a while he knows that if he doesn't do what he is supposed to do he will get another electrocute. So, even though he isn't happy about this he is doing simulations that might kill an innocent person. At the end of the day, he is in his room and he starts to sob cause he is doing everything that he didn't want to do.

Guest room...

Miss Parker has been cooped up in the room for a week and she is already starting to get pissed off. She starts to pace the room. And being she is a constant smoking she is getting the aches for a cigarette. She, is getting antsy and can't think of anything to do. Just when she was about to go out of her mind, the door opens. It is her father. She looks at him and he smiles.

Then he says, "You're free to go. But, you are NOT to go near the pretenders, Angel." She didn't have no expression on her face, she just walked right past her father without even giving him a glance. He took a hold of her arm and turned her around to face him, "I don't know what has gotten into you, but this is NOT good to start getting any ideas." He said as his face turned mean. She looked a little frightened and her eyes started to get watery.

Then she spoke, "Well, I'm not the one with the ideas. Oh, and daddy you should really check out the home movies. Raines is really a man that knows what he's doing." Then she walks away. Mr. Parker looks at his daughter as she walks away and tries to ponder what she meant. Then he walks away.

Mr. Parkers' office...

Mr Parker walked into his office to relax when he noticed that his light on his desk was on. He looked around for anyone but found no one. Then he looked on his desk and saw a manila envelope and he opened it up. He dipped the open part down and out popped 3 video tapes. Each of the tapes were marked 'Catherine'. He got his tv out of the closet and turned it on. He put the first tape in and saw an image of Catherine in the simulation room. And standing next to her was Raines. He was trying to make her do a simulation. She kept saying she can't do it. And finally, Raines called for someone and Mr Parker noticed it was one of the sweepers. He was watching and saw that the sweeper named 'John' started to beat Catherine very hard making her cry and scream. Mr Parker could not believe what he was seeing. Then, he took the tape out and got the next tape. He put it in and watched the scene that popped up on the screen. It showed Catherine again, walking into Raines room. They were talking and then all of a sudden one of the sweepers slapped her in the face. Mr Parker stopped watching it and couldn't believe what he was seeing. He has been gone for the longest time dealing with his son and never once knew what Raines was doing. He didn't even want to watch the 3rd tape. So, he decided to go find Raines. He went to the simulation room but it was empty. He asked one of the sweepers where Raines was, he said that Raines was talking to Jarod. Then he went to find him and sure enough he was in Jarod's room. He opened the door and asked Raines to come into the hallway.

Raines said, "It can wait. I'm dealing with our first priority."

But Mr Parker said, "NO! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW!" Then, Raines walked out with his oxygen tank. Mr Parker closed the door. Then Mr Parker said, "What is going on here?"

"Mr Parker, what do you mean? asks a confused Raines.

"I just found 3 video tapes on my desk in my office. They were titled Catherine. When I watched them, in them you were having one of the sweepers beat Catherine. I thought I told you to make sure nothing happens to her!" said Mr Parker.

"Mr. Parker, you don't understand. The way I deal with pretenders who don't want to do what they are supposed to do is I disipline them. But I use the sweepers to do it. That is why they showed that. But, I don't know how you got those tapes." said Mr Raines

"It doesn't matter how I got the tapes! I don't want you to use those techniques on Catherine! If I find out that you are using them I will make sure you won't be around the Centre!" Then he walks away leaving a very terrified Raines watching him.

Broots' office...

Broots and Sydney were still busy talking about the pretenders that were brought into the Centre and the other pretenders that might still be out there when they heard the door unlock. They both got up and walked to see the door open. And there was Miss Parker. She still looked as beautiful as ever.

They both spoke as she came over to them, "Hi, Miss Parker."

She just looked at them and then spoke, "Hi. You two. What is going on here?"

Then Broots spoke up, "Besides the fact that Jarod is back in the Centre? Nothing much. Just sitting here trying to figure out how to get out of here."

Then Miss Parker walked up to him, "Nice try. You may be great with computers...but you suck at lying." Then she walked past Broots.

"So, Parker, how did you get out?" Sydney asked as Miss Parker sat down in one of the chairs.

"Daddy came by and got me out of that God awful room. But he also mentioned that I'm not to go near the pretenders." Then she stopped. Everyone was silent and then Miss Parker spoke again, "Really, Sydney, what is going on? I don't believe that you two were doing nothing." Sydney and Broots looked at each other.

Then he spoke, "We were just looking through the files of all the pretenders and came up with over thousands maybe more that are out there in the world. We found 2 recent pretenders that are dead." Miss Parker looked at him and was surprised but she knows that is more than what Sydney is telling her.

Then she got up and walked over to Sydney, "I hope you are telling me the truth, Sydney. I'd hate to do anything drastic cause you and the...rat" she looked over her shoulder at Broots, "might be hiding something." Then she went and sat back down on the chair. Sydney was a little nervous cause he knows that Miss Parker is smart enough to figure it out.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

THE NEW PRETENDER

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pretender characters. They belong to MTM, NBC and TNT. No money was involved and no infringements intended. The only characters that I have soul right are: Catherine (which has nothing to do with Parkers' mother), The PSR team Cole, Amber, Aaron, Mark, Nash, Olivia, Charlie and Joey and Alexia.

Chapter 13...

Back in the Centre...

For hours the Centre put the 4 pretenders to the test...giving each of them a simulation for them to figure out. If they didn't do what they wanted then they will punish them to get them to do it. Jarod would get electrocute shocks to make him do the simulations, they would threaten to kill Alexia if she didn't do the simulations and Catherine was getting beaten but since Mr Parker had a vocal conversation with Raines...he had to think of another way to make Catherine do her sims. So, Mr Raines decided to do what he wanted Catherine to do to Miss Parker a few months ago. He told her that if she didn't do the sims in everything she ate or drank will be poisoned. She stopped eating because of that. Ethan was given sims and he was doing them like he was made to do them. He never even cared if the sims he was doing would potentially kill innocent people.

At an abandoned warehouse...

A black car pulled up to the abandoned warehouse and someone got out and started to walk into the warehouse. The person had black leather gloves on and opened the door. The person stood in the doorway and looked in. There sitting in a circle was a group of people talking. Then they stopped when they saw the stranger.

The person walked in and one of the men said, "Hey, Cole. I was wondering when you were going to show up." It was infact Cole. He then shook hands with everyone there, then sat down. He was dressed in a tan business-like suit and he had a mustache.

One of the guys said, "Nice mustache. Is it Halloween already?" Then all of the people laughed.

Cole smiled then said, "No. I'm going hunting."

Then one of the girls looked at him and asked, "What are you hunting for?"

Cole sat down next to her and said, "People." Everyone looked at him surprised.

Then one of the guys asked him, "So, why are you hunting these 'people'?"

Cole got up and turned around to face his audience and then spoke, "I'm looking for people who would like to help me get some people out."

Then one of the guys asked, "Why are we getting these people out? Are they friends of yours?"

Then he was silent for a minute then said, "Yes. They are like family. They are being held captive at a place called The Centre. And I'm going to bust them out." When he said 'The Centre' he noticed everyone was feeling uncomfortable. He looked at them and then asked, "Have any of you ever been to the Centre?"

Everyone looked at each other and then one of girls looked at him and said, "Yes. We are what you call 'Pretenders'." Cole just stared at them with a blank look and then smiled.

Then he heard one of the men, "Well, we will help you get the other people out. I assume they are also Pretenders?"

Then Cole, looked at him and said, "Yes." And just as he was walking away he said over his shoulder, "One of the Pretenders is the famous Jarod." Then walked out leaving the group stunned at what he said. They remember hearing about Jarod. But, never saw him.

Outside the warehouse...

Everyone all walked out of the warehouse and saw that Cole was standing right next to his car. He was waiting to see if they were still going to come and help him. As he saw them he walked over to them and asked, "Well, everyone here knows me. Please tell me your names."

Then each person stood in line and and said what their names where. From left to right was: Aaron he had short brown hair/brown eyes, he stood 5'9". He wore black t-shirt and pants. Nash he had short blonde hair/blue eyes, he stood 6'1". He wore black shirt and a tan suit jacket and tan pants. Mark he had short brown hair/blue eyes, he stood 6'0". He wore white shirt and blue jeans. Amber she had shoulder-length blonde hair/blue eyes, she stood 6'0". She wore a white shirt and a short print skirt. Olivia she had middle of the back black hair/brown eyes, she stood 5'6". She wore a white shirt and black leather pants. Charlie she had short brown hair/green eyes, she stood 6'1". She wore a black shirt, black leather jacket and black leather pants And her sister, Joey she had shoulder-length blonde hair/blue eyes, she stood 6'0". She wore a blue shirt, black pants and a long tan coat. Cole was very impressed with his team of pretenders.

So, he started to say, "Ok, now that we've got to know everyone, let me tell you. The people we are going to save are very important people. Most of you remember Alexia. She was captured by the Centre. Jarod is our main concern cause he has been out of the Centre for years. And there was little Catherine that doesn't need to spend the rest of her life in the Centre. And of course, Ethan. Jarod's half-brother. If we can try to get them out without letting the Centre know I will be very impressed. I know the way around the Centre like most of you...but I've been there a few times being as someone who I am not. This place is dangerous so I want you to be on your toes when we walk inside. I of course will be a doctor administering the drugs the Centre needs. All of you will be waiting outside for my signal and then you will come in and we can get them out. Now, does everyone know what to do? Are there any questions?" He looked around and Amber put her hand up. "Amber."

"What happens if things get out of hand? Do we have any weapons that we can use?" asked Amber. Cole just looked at her for a minute then walked over by her.

"All of you will get a gun...but you are NOT to kill any of them...unless it is matter of life and death. We are not there to kill them. We are a search and rescue team. So, if there are no further questions, let's get to our cars and start our way to the Centre." Then all the cars drove off with the pretender search and rescue teams inside.

Back at the Centre...

That same day, Mr. Parker got a phone call. He answered it. "Hello." said Mr. Parker.

"Hello, Mr. Parker. My name is Dr. Jason Carter and I was thinking of coming by to do my rounds on your patients that you have at your building." Mr. Parker just sat there and thought if he should let him come in.

Then he asked, "Dr. Carter, I've been away for some time. Do I or any of my collagues know you?"

"Yes. Mr. Lyle knows me. I've helped him many times on patients." said Dr. Carter.

Then Mr Parker said, "Ok. You can enter in this building. I'll be having one of my men waiting for you at the front door."

"Thank you. Also, I'll be bringing some of my other doctors and nurses to help me." Then they hung up. Mr. Parker went back to looking at the papers he has on his desk.

Outside the Centre...

3 black cars pulled up to the front of the Centre. They were the Pretender Search and Rescue teams in disguise. They all got out and stood in front of the building and looking up and remembering what it was like being in there. Now, they will be going in again but this time to bust out some pretenders. They got out and got their medical supplies and in their doctors coats. They walked up the steps and one of the sweepers opened the door. They saw he had no smile on his face but he just glared at them. They all smiled and ducked past him.

As they all got inside the sweeper named "Charles" said, "Stay here. I'll tell Mr. Parker that you are here." Then he walked away.

Inside the front room of the Centre...

All of the doctor fakes were looking around and remembering everything that they have seen before.

Cole whispered to the others, "Ok. Once I talk to Jarod, I'll beep all of you and let you know when to start busting everyone out." Then, Mr. Parker walked into the room to greet all of them.

He stuck out his hand to Cole, "Nice to see you Dr. Carter. Doctors and nurses." Everyone said hi. Then he said, "Ok. Let me take you to our first patient. His name is Jarod."

Then all of them walked to Jarod's room. They stood outside the door as Mr. Parker unlocked it and walked in. Cole walked in after him. Jarod was laying on his bed when the door opened. He sat up and stared at the 2 men. Then, Mr. Parker left the room and stood in front of the other doctors and nurses. Then, he led them to the other pretenders.

In Jarod's room...

Cole opened his medical kit and started taking his things out. He looked around to make sure there were no cameras and then he looked at Jarod. Cole smiled and then said, "Are you ready to leave?" Jarod was surprised at what Cole said.

Then, Jarod asked, "Who are you?"

Cole looked at him and walked up to him and sat down, "My name is Cole and I used to be a pretender in here along with other pretenders that I have brought with me."

Then Jarod looked at him and then said, "But, what are you doing here? Why did you come back?"

Then Cole said, "We are here to bust you and the other pretenders out of here."

Then, Jarod smiled and asked, "How did you know that we were here?"

"Well, I was told by an old friend." said Cole.

Then Jarod said, "Sydney." And then he smiled.

Then, Cole said, "I have to beep the other pretenders that I came in with that I talked to you so that we can start busting you guys out of here."

Then as he was taking his beeper out Jarod asked, "Ok, how do you expect us getting out of here? The security is tight after we escaped."

Then Cole said, "I found a secret tunnel underneath the Centre that hasn't been used in many years. I've checked it out and made sure no one goes down there except us."

In Alexia's room...

Mr. Parker brought Aaron and Amber in the room. Alexia was standing in the corner when the door opened. She just glared at the 2 people. Mr. Parker left. They both watched him leave and then they turned to look at each other and then at Alexia. They smiled. Alexia was a little frightened, cause she didn't know why they were here.

They put their medical kits down and Amber walked up to Alexia and said, "Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you. We are here to bust you out." Alexia calmed down and just looked surprised at both of them.

She asked, "Who are you?"

Amber said, "My name is Amber and he is Aaron. We were pretenders here in this place. Our leader is Cole and right now he is talking to Jarod. We are trying to get all of the pretenders in here out. We are waiting for a beep from Cole." Just as she said that both Aaron and Amber's beepers went off. They looked at it and saw the message. It read:

_20135 2013 713_

Which said: _Time To Go!_

In Catherine's room...

Mr. Parker brought them to the next pretender...Catherine. In walked Mark and Charlie. They watched as Mr Parker left and then looked at her. She was scared to death of what might happen to her. She tried to squeeze herself in the corner of the wall.

Charlie walked over to her and said, "Hi. Don't worry. We won't hurt you. We are here to get you out."

Catherine looked at them and then said, "Who are you?"

Charlie smiled and then said, "My name is Charlie and he is Mark. We are pretenders just like you. We are going to get you and the rest of the pretenders with you out of here. Right now our leader is with Jarod." Catherine smiled and got calm with them.

She got up along with Charlie and she hugged her. Catherine was so happy that someone was here to get her out of this place. Then Charlie and Mark's beepers went off. They saw the same message.

In Ethan's room...

Mr Parker brought the last of the party to Ethan's room. They walked in and saw Ethan sitting on his bed. Mr. Parker left and Nash walked up to Ethan and said, "Are you ready?"

Ethan just looked at him with a blank stare and asked, "Ready? Ready for what?"

Nash said, "To leave this place. We are busting you out."

Then Ethan asked, "Who are you?"

Nash looked at him and then said, "My name is Nash, this is Olivia next to me and the person by the door is Joey. We are pretenders just like you." Ethan smiled and said he was ready when they were. They were waiting for the beep and when it came they looked and saw the same message.

Back in Jarod's room...

Cole looked at his watch and it read: _8:00pm. _Then he asked Jarod, "Do you know when they go into their rooms?"

Jarod thought and then said, "I believe around 10pm."

Then, Cole said, "I guess we'll wait til 10pm." Then he took his beeper out and put the message _8pm bust_ and then put his beeper away. Just as Cole was leaving Jarod's room, Mr Parker walked around the corner. Cole stopped him and then said, "Uh, are there any other patients here?" Mr Parker glared at him and then smiled.

He said, "Yes. There are 3 more. Would you care to take a look, doctor?" Cole smiled and shook his head yes. Then Mr Parker took Cole with him to see the other patients.

Maj Charles and Margaret's room...

They stopped outside the doorway and Mr. Parker said, "I will have to call my daughter cause she is the other patient that I want you to take a look at." Then, he opened the door and Cole walked in.

After the door was closed and locked he looked at Maj Charles and Margaret. He smiled and then said, "Don't worry folks, I'm here to bust you out." Maj Charles got up and walked over to him.

He wasn't too happy and said, "Who are you?"

Then Cole said, "My name is Cole. I was a pretender here along with some other pretenders who are here and we're going to try to bust out the other pretenders that we know about. Right now I talked to one pretender named Jarod and he is ready."

Maj Charles and Margaret looked at each other and Cole heard Margaret say, "Oh, thank god he is alright."

Cole was a little stunned by what Margaret said, so he asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Maj Charles looked at him and said, "Mr. Cole, Jarod is our...son." Cole was shocked.

Then he said, "We are going to wait till 10pm cause that is the time when everyone goes into their own rooms and sleeps."

Then he walked out the room and found his way to Mr Parker's office room.

He knocked and heard a gruff voice answer, "Come in." Cole opened the door and he walked in. He has never been in this room before and he figured no one was supposed to be in there except for Mr Parker and the rest of his goons. Mr. Parker looked up from his desk just as Cole walked up. He said, "Dr. Carter, I would like you to meet my daughter, Miss Parker."

And she walked up to Cole. He couldn't believe that he sees her and he was starting to get the chills. Then, Mr Parker said, "Dr. whatever you need to do, please make sure that my daughter is doing ok." Then, Cole nodded and both him and Miss Parker walked out of the office.

She brought him to an office. She opened it and they both walked in. He walked down the steps and saw 2 men sitting at a desk with a computer. Cole recognized the older man as Sydney. But, he doesn't remember the other man who was Broots.

They both got up and looked at Miss Parker, "Parker, what is going on? Who is this?" asked Sydney.

Then Miss Parker spoke, "Come on Sydney, don't play dumb. You know who this is." Cole was a little surprised but also scared cause he didn't want anyone to know.

Sydney said, "I have no clue what you are talking about."

Miss Parker walked up to Cole and turned his face towards hers and then ripped the mustache off. He backed up. She said, "Cole!"

Still in Broots' office...

Miss Parker looked at him and Cole looked at her and she said, "So, Cole what are you doing here? Are you by yourself?"

Cole looked around the room for a way out or just to try to defend himself but couldn't find anything. "Why do you want to know?" Asked Cole.

Then Miss Parker said, "There are other people. What are you doing here?"

Then, Cole responded, "I can't tell you that." Miss Parker's eyes got more cold and then she pulled out her gun and aimed it at Cole

"Now tell me, what are you doing here?" Cole just stopped moving and looked at the gun and then at Miss Parker.

He said, "Fine. You want to know? Me and my team were AND are going to bust out the other pretenders."

Then Miss Parker looked at him and laughed, "Do you really think that you can get out of here? You and YOUR team are stuck here." Then, Cole put his hands down and looked at her.

Then he asked, "Miss Parker, don't you want Catherine to have a life?" That struck a cord in Miss Parker. She looked at him then slowly put her gun down.

Then she said, "Yes. I do want her to have a life."

Then, Cole started to slowly walk up to Miss Parker, "Then, why don't you help me get her and the others out of this place?"

There was silence in the room and then Miss Parker said, "I want to help you. But, if I get her free I could endanger my life or even hers. And I don't want NOTHING to happen to her."

Sydney spoke next, "Parker, she needs you. She wants to have a normal free life. And she doesn't want to keep looking over her shoulder. You HAVE to let them do this." Miss Parker turned around and sat down.

Back in the other pretenders' rooms...

All of the nurses and doctors came out of the rooms and was looking for Cole. They stopped in front of a door and they heard voices coming from inside the room. So, they opened the door and walked inside. Just as they walked inside, Miss Parker stood up and aimed her gun at them. Mark closed the door behind them and they all raised their hands. Then, Cole stepped in front of Miss Parker and the team.

He said, "Miss Parker, please put your gun down. They won't harm you."

She looked at him and said, "Who are they?"

Cole said, "They are my team." She looked at them and then lowered her gun. Cole had them put their arms down.

He turned around and spoke to them, "What is it? Why is everyone here?"

Amber looked at everyone and then at Cole, "We were waiting for you. We didn't know what happened to you. We are supposed to be leaving."

Then he turned to look at Miss Parker, "Miss Parker, these are the escaped pretenders." Miss Parker turned around and looked at them. Then she realized that she knew them. They were infact the escaped pretenders.

Then Miss Parker asked, "So why are you all here?"

Then Cole said, "We are here to free the pretenders which you captured." Miss Parker just looked at him with a shocked look on her face.

Then she said, "Why? What are you?"

Then Amber walked up to her, "Miss Parker, we are called the PSR. The Pretender Search and Rescue, and we heard about the pretenders that you have captured and now..."

Before she could continue Miss Parker spoke, "And now you want them back." Miss Parker went and sat down in one of the chairs and hid her face in her hands. The PSR grouped together and were talking amongst themselves and looking at Miss Parker.

Then, Cole walked up to her, "Miss Parker."

But before he could finish she looked up at him and said, "If you want to take the pretenders...fine. You can take them." Then she got up and walked to the door but stopped when she heard her name.

"Miss Parker." said Broots. Then she turned around and everyone noticed that she was crying.

Then she said, "When you take them I will most likely be killed or worse. And I want you to take good care of Catherine. I know she has been attached to me but I don't want her to think about me." Then she turned around and walked out of the room. Everyone looked at her when she walked out.

That Night...

In the Centre wallway...

All of the pretenders and the PSR were standing in the middle of the hallway. They were trying to think on how to get all of them out of there without anyone noticing.

Cole mentioned that there was a tunnel underneath the Centre they all decided to go to that tunnel when all of a sudden Cole said, "Why don't all of you go, I'll catch up."

They looked at him and Amber said, "Cole, what are you doing? You'll be killed or captured. Please just come with us." Cole looked at her and touched her face.

Then he smiled and said, "Amber, please trust me. I'll catch up to you. NOW GO!" Then she turned around and followed the others. Cole, turned around and went the opposite way.

Where was he going? Why was he not following the others out of the Centre? Will he be able to leave or will he once again become a trapped Pretender?

You'll find out in the last chapter...

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

THE NEW PRETENDER

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pretender characters. They belong to MTM, NBC and TNT. No money was involved and no infringements intended. The only characters that I have soul right are: Catherine (which has nothing to do with Parkers' mother), The PSR team Cole, Amber, Mark, Nash, Olivia, Charlie and Joey and Alexia.

Chapter 14...

Back in the Centre...

Cole started looking through each and every room trying to find what he was looking for. Just then he walked passed a room and saw a man and woman sitting on the bed holding each other. He opened the door and walked inside. The man got up and walked in front of the woman.

Then he said, "Who are you? You will NOT try to kill us!" Cole just stood there with a shocked look on his face.

Then he said, "Please, sir. Calm down. I'm NOT here to hurt anyone. My name is Cole and I'm from a secret organization called PSR Pretender Search and Rescue. May I ask who both of you are?" Cole asked as he saw the man sit next to the woman.

Then he said, "I'm Major Charles and this is my wife Margaret. We were hoping and waiting that our son would get us out of here."

Then Cole said, "Wait. You're Jarod's parents. Oh, Jarod just left with the rest of my team. I'll get you out of here. But, we need to leave now." Then Major Charles and Margaret got up and walked over to the door.

Cole was just about to open the door when he noticed one of the sweepers was at the door. He told the two to go sit on the bed. The sweeper walked inside. Then he looked at them and said, "Come with me." Then all of a sudden Cole hit him on the back of the neck, knocking him out.

He motioned for them to move and they all three crepted out of the room. He looked around and they all moved around the hallways. Just then Cole stopped in front of a door. He opened the door and saw Miss Parker sitting on her bed. She looked up and saw Cole. She smiled and then she said, "Cole, what are you doing here?"

Then Cole looked around the room and then said, "Escaping. Do you want to come with us?" She looked at him and then looked down at the floor.

"I can't. I belong here." said a sad Miss Parker.

Cole walked up to her and said, "Miss Parker, no one belongs here. Please. I think Catherine will be happy knowing that you came with us."

She started to have tears and then said, "I'm sorry. I can't." And just as she said that alarms were blaring. She said, "Cole, if you are going to escape then I suggest you leave NOW!"

Just then Maj Charles opened the door and said, "Cole, don't deal with her. We need to get out of here!" When Cole looked back Miss Parker had a gun aimed at him. He was saddened but he got the picture. Then he walked up to her and kissed her on the lips then turned around and left her room. She just stood there with a smile and saddness in her veins.

Cole, Margaret and Maj Charles were running around and dodging sweepers left and right. Sweepers were behind them and gaining on them. Finally they made it to the tunnel and they got in just as the sweepers got closer. Cole, locked the door and then they ran to the outside. When they made it to the outside, Jarod and the rest were standing there. Jarod saw his parents and ran to them and gave them a hug. Then, everyone left to start running. They could hear the alarms still blaring and know that at any point the Centre will be on their tails. They got in the cars parked there and drove off in a hurry...not looking back.

Outside the Centre...

Mr. Raines, Mr Parker, Lyle, Sydney and Miss Parker plus some sweepers all huddled in the cars parked outside the Centre. They all go in so that they can go after the pretenders and the PSR. They also got sweepers that fly helicopters...so 2 of the helicopters were flying in the air tracking them down. The sweepers in the helicopters were telling everyone in the cars where they were. And they started gaining on them. So, Cole and the other PSRs were firing at the helicopters but it wasn't working. They were trying to make it to the closest airport so they could get away that way. They, were going about 90 mph and the pursuers were gaining on them. Then all of a sudden they were feeling gunshots from behind them. The pursuers were firing on them now. So, Cole and the PSR were firing back and was lucky enough to hit one of the cars and get them off the road. They still have to deal with the Parker family, Sydney and Mr Raines. They reloaded and then started shooting at them again. And they were getting closer to the airstrip but Jarod was afraid they might get caught before they got there. He looked behind him and saw the pursuers gaining on them even more. And he noticed that the helicopters were still with them...not leaving their sight at all. Then one of the helicopters went far ahead of Jarod and troops and at the last possible moment behind a hill the helicopter was blocking their way. Jarod saw there was a road on the side so they drove off the road past the helicopter. The sweepers in the helicopter got it up in the air and started following them again just as the pursuers got close. So, they decided to split up. They figured that way they will be able to get them.

The Chase...

Jarod and the troops were still on the road for about an hour. They were hoping they could get to the airstrip on time. Catherine was going hysterical cause she didn't want to go back to the Centre. She only wanted Miss Parker. Margaret tried to tell her that Miss Parker isn't here. So, she started to calm down more but she still wasn't any better. A few times Jarod almost went off the road but he regained and he still got back on but because of the pursuers that were getting closer and closer to them. Then all of a sudden Jarod felt a bump and found out one of the cars started ramming them in the back. Trying to push them off the road. Jarod was almost on the verge of panic when all of a sudden he spotted the airstrip.

He said, "There's the airstrip. Here we go." Then he jerked the car and rammed down the gate.

They drove and saw 2 planes waiting for them. The pilots were standing next to their planes when they saw what was coming toward them. They jumped into their planes and started the engines. Then Jarod and the troops got out and ran for the planes. Just as they got in the planes, Cole turned around and saw the sweepers, the Parker family, Sydney and Raines get out of their cars to run over to them. They stopped when they saw Cole. Miss Parker walked up a few feet and then stopped.

Cole looked back at the planes and Jarod was yelling to him, "Cole, comeon! We can't wait anymore!" Cole turned back to Miss Parker and walked up to her. He looked past her and saw everyone, then looked back at her.

Then he said, "Miss Parker, come with me, please."

She looked at him and said, "I can't. I'm sorry." She was pointing her gun at him.

He was sad and she saw it. Then he walked up to her and gave her a long kiss on the lips and then ran to the planes. The planes started moving and Miss Parker was standing there in awe at what just happened. She figured that she might have a good life if she left the Centre.

Then she started to walk and she heard her father, "Angel!" She stopped and turned around. She looked at them and saw Sydney nod. She smiled and then looked back at the planes. Then she started to jog while hearing her father in the background. "Angel! Please you can't leave!" She never noticed that everyone was chasing after her.

On the 2nd plane was Cole, Jarod and some of the PSR. Just then the pilot said, "Hey, there is a woman running after us."

Cole looked out the window and saw Miss Parker running. He said to the pilot, "Slow down."

Then Jarod pulled him in, "Are you out of your mind?"

Cole looked at Jarod, "Jarod, she doesn't want to do this anymore. She wants out."

Jarod let him go and Cole opened the door for her. He was yelling her name to make her run faster but he noticed that some sweepers in their cars were gaining on her. Finally the pilot slowed down a little and Miss Parker caught hold of Cole's hand and he pulled her inside and then saluted to everyone.

Then he said, "Ok, you can go." Then the pilot started going faster and was able to get off the ground. The helicopters though started going after them. But, Mr Parker told them to let them go.

Mr Raines looked at him, "What are you doing? Those are our pretenders."

Mr Parker looked at him and said, "That is my daughter up there." Then he walked back to one of the cars. Sydney and Lyle got in the same car. Mr. Raines was dropped off at the car still sitting there with the other 2 sweepers inside. He got inside and said, "Take me back to the Centre." Then, all of a sudden an explosion blew the car apart. Everyone in the car parished.

The car carrying Sydney, Mr Parker, Lyle and some sweepers drove on never once looking back as they kept hearing the car and the oxygen tank exploding. Mr Parker was sad though, cause his daughter just left. But, he figured she is going to have a good life wherever she is.

In the airplane...

Miss Parker was sitting next to Cole with her head on his shoulder sleeping. Jarod was talking to Cole about the rescue and Miss Parker opened her eyes and looked at Jarod. He then stopped talking and looked out the window. Then, Cole looked at her and then at Jarod.

He asked Miss Parker, "Miss Parker, will you marry me?" That surprised Jarod cause he turned to look at them.

She smiled and said, Well, I don't know...I've only known you for a few hours."

He smiled and said, "I know...but I've known you for sooo long and I've become attached to you now."

She smiled and said, "I'll have to think about that." Then he gave her a long kiss on her lips. Jarod then looked out the window wondering what sort of life he will be having now. The planes kept flying through the sky to a destination that no one could look for them. They were flying back home to their families and their lives.

Then Miss Parker got up and moved over to Jarod who was a little insecure about her sitting there.

He looked at her and she smiled, "Jarod, you need to relax."

"How can I relax when I know you could try to capture me at anytime." Jarod said.

Then she looked at him and smiled, "Cause, brother. Now that I will finally have a normal life I won't have to come looking for you. Are you happy with me?" He looked out the window and then back at Miss Parker.

"Yes, Miss Parker. I am happy for you." he said smiling.

Then she smiled and said, "Jarod, you don't have to call me Miss Parker anymore. You are free to call me Lorelei."

Then Jarod smiled and said, "Ok. Lorelei." Then he kissed her on the check and she rested her head on his shoulder.

And the planes just flew on to home. And none of them ever looked back...

4 years later...

At a church in Delaware Lorelei and Cole were standing at the altar getting married. Everyone were sitting there watching this magical moment unfold. The women were crying and then men were getting uneasy. Lorelei looked beautiful in her wedding gown. As the priest finished and they exchanged rings and kissed each other, they walked down the red carpet. Jarod couldn't believe how beautiful Lorelei looked. She had her hair up and her veil had a tiara on it. Her dress had diamonds all over it. It stopped below her shoulders showing them off. It also made her look like a glasshour figure. They both left and the rest of the procession left with them. Then, after an hour everyone went to the reception. All the men danced with Lorelei...even Jarod. And he was happy about that. Everyone was happy. It was getting close to midnight and everyone was starting to run down. So, most of the people left. Jarod's family was ready to leave so he gave a kiss to Lorelei before he left and shook Cole's hand. As they were leaving the reception and finally drove off...no one noticed a car silently watching them leave and then follow them. Hanging on the review mirror was a picture of Catherine Parker. The person put the car in gear and started to follow them. And in the backseat were 3 other people with face masks on loading up weapons and watching the car holding the most famous pretender leave.

But who could this be? Does anyone know? Who are they?

I hope everyone enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. But, does it seem to be the actual end? Hmmmm.


End file.
